MAXIMUM BAND!
by jzazy
Summary: MAX N DA FLOCK FORM A BAND!THERES FAX!NIGGY, N NUDGE-GAZZY, ELLA-FANG? HEARTBREAK,ROMANCE,DRAMA,FRIENDSHIP,ACTION, BAISICALLY, EVERYTHIN U WANT! THERES SONGS OF ALL TYPES OF THEMES! GREAT STORY, HORRIBLE SUMMARY! READ N REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 MEANS NOTHING 2 MAX

_**HELLO EVERYONE! JZAZY HERE WID A NEW STORY! ITS CALLED MAXIMUM BAND, N IT WILL B LIK SONGFICS, WID A SONG BUT A STORY BEHIND DEM, N DIS IS DA WHOLE FLOCK STARTS A BAND N MAX N FANG R DA SINGERS!!! OMG SO LETS SEE WAT HAPPENS, N WAT PPL START SINGING!!! HAPPY READIN N PLEASE REVIEW! I'VE LEFT U WITH A CLIFFIE 2 C IF ANY1 WILL WANT 2 READ DIS! REVIEW PLZ N TEL ME WAT U THINK OF DA STORY N SONGS!**_

_**FLAMES ARE ACCPETED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

We were walking along, on our own. Free of everything evil, and the world was safe. So what did 6 mutants do? Well make a band!

I know, I know, a band? What was I thinking? What happened to staying undercover? Well I think its ok for us to go out into public now; a lot of people know about us anyways after all the air shows.

We went to the store; we got 2 electric guitars, drums, a piano, and 1 acoustic guitar. That's 5 instruments, there's 6 kids; meaning someone has to sing.

"Oh you should get the mic. Max, you sing really pretty!" Nudge said to me when she saw I didn't have an instrument.

"What? No way! I am not singing!" I said.

"Oh come on Max, every band needs a singer, you're the only one without an instrument and you do have a pretty good voice." Fang said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll sing." I said.

We were all pretty good on the instruments, so that didn't take long. Now all I had to do was just write some songs. I just needed some inspiration, I'd write them, we'd practice, and then we'd play at a karaoke place or something.

The next morning I was looking for any sort of inspiration. I went into Fang's room, it was all dark blue, and it had a football and a soccer ball on his desk. I walked in on him as he was tying his shoes cause he was going to play some sports with Gazzy and Iggy today, while Nudge and Angel were brainstorming band names. I was supposed to be coming up with a song.

"Hey Max, you get any ideas yet?"

"No." I said sighing and leaning in his doorway.

"Well you'll think of something. Just try getting inspiration from things that are important to you and your life. Anything really could make a song, but anything you sing won't mean anything unless it comes from your heart, and is who you really are." He said with shinning, sincere eyes.

"Wow, you're right Fang. I'm gonna go keep trying later." Wow he was so smart!

"Later." He said walking outside and kicking a soccer ball into the air.

I watched them play from a window, but heard Fang tell Gazzy a couple of things to trick him into letting them play football for a while. I laughed and walked back to my room.

I tried to think about what was going on in my life right now. Well I had been having a lot of dreams about Fang, where I'd be the girl in the burning building, and he'd be my hero and come rescue me. I had also been staying up late, thinking about him, and how much I hated seeing him with any other girl, but I kept my thoughts block, for security reasons from Angel, because I didn't want anyone to know how much I liked-loved Fang.

Just then, I knew I had a song in mind, and I had to write it down. I raced to my room, and took out my notebook, and just began writing all my thoughts and from my heart, when I was done, I looked over it all, and thought it was pretty good. I went to show it to Angel and Nudge, and they loved it.

So the next day, we had a band rehearsal, and I told everyone the kind of beat I had in mind, and then when they all played together, and I felt ready, I began to sing.

"_I could tell you, his favorite color is blue_

_He's smart and great at sports too_

_He has beautiful eyes_

_Although when he's with his friends, he might tell some lies_

_And he's the reason I stay up thinking at night_

_He's the one in my dreams_

_But I'd never let anyone see_

_He's the one I think about_

_Whenever we hang out,_

_I'm wishing that we can be more..._

_I could tell you his favorite color is blue_

_And that he doesn't let anyone talk bad about him_

_He's aggressive, and knows how to fight_

_And he's also the reason I stay up thinking at night_

_He's the time taken up,  
Since the second I wake up_

_He's on my mind_

_He takes up all of my time_

_And I could tell you, his favorite color is blue_

_He loves playing soccer and football too_

_But if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I wouldn't tell the truth_

_I could tell you he has a younger brother  
And when he's writing, he hates being bothered_

_His favorite color's blue_

_But if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I wouldn't tell the truth_

_He's beautiful and smart_

_And has stolen my heart_

_He's got dark, mysterious eyes_

_And the hottest hair, that you would just die_

_His favorite color is blue_

_He loves playing soccer and football too_

_He is funny and sweet_

_And when he looks at me, my heart skips a beat_

_He takes up all of my time_

_Every waking second, he's on my mind_

_He's the hero in my dreams_

_And I love him with all my heart, but I'd never dare let the rest of the world see_

_He's the one I'm shy around  
Cause he's the greatest guy I've ever found_

_If I saw him with another girl_

_It would crush my world..._

_Cause I could tell you, his favorite color is blue_

_He loves playing soccer and football too_

_He's the reason I stay up thinking at night_

_He's the one I'll dream about tonight_

_He has everything you'd want_

_He's nice, he's fun and he's smart too_

_But if you asked me if I loved him..._

_I wouldn't tell the truth"_

When we finished, everyone else clapped, and I was surprised with my singing, it was actually pretty good, and it all came from my heart.

"Wow Max, that was great!" Nudge said smiling at me.

I smiled and said, "Thanks Nudge, I think it all sounded great together, we should go look for a place to perform now." I said taking charge again.

"Totally! I think you guys sounded great!" Total said from under a chair. We all laughed. I went out into town and searched for a place we could perform. I found this karaoke place, and signed us up.

That night at 9pm, we made it over there with all our instruments. We had been practicing the whole day, and we sounded great now.

When it was our turn, our instruments had already been settled up on the stage, and we just took our places. Fang was on the drums, and Iggy and Gazzy were on the electric guitars while Nudge was on the piano, and Angel was on the acoustic guitar. I took my place behind the microphone, and took a deep breath. Ok Max, you can do this, you've practice, and you're good.

"Just sing with your heart." Fang said from behind me sensing me being tense. I nodded and signaled everyone to be ready. Fang took charge from there, and began playing the drums. After a guitar solo intro from Angel, I began singing from my heart, this song was about someone, see if you can guess who?

"_I could tell you, his favorite color is blue_

His whole room is in blue

_He's smart and great at sports too_

He knows so much, and is great at sports too, he played really well last time against his brothers.

_He has beautiful eyes_

His eyes are mysterious and so deep, its so easy to get lost in them

_Although when he's with his friends, he might tell some lies_

Like he told Gazzy yesterday.

_And he's the reason I stay up thinking at night_

Did I ever! I don't get enough sleep!

_He's the one in my dreams_

He followed me everywhere, even in my dreams!

_But I'd never let anyone see_

Heck no, it'd be too weird!

_He's the one I think about_

_Whenever we hang out,_

_I'm wishing that we can be more..._

I do wish that, but I'm also afraid of what that could result in.

_I could tell you his favorite color is blue_

_And that he doesn't let anyone talk bad about him_

God can he have a temper if anyone tries to talk smack about him.

_He's aggressive, and knows how to fight_

Well we all kinda had to know.

_And he's also the reason I stay up thinking at night_

I don't get enough sleep cause I stay up thinking about him, because it's the only time Angel won't hear my thoughts.

_He's the time taken up,  
Since the second I wake up_

All the time, he's on my mind! God, its like he's stalking me, in a non-creepy-actual way.

_He's on my mind_

_He takes up all of my time_

_And I could tell you, his favorite color is blue_

_He loves playing soccer and football too_

Did he ever, he couldn't get enough of that now that we were on our own.

_But if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I wouldn't tell the truth_

Nope, I wouldn't, it'd make things awkward, and I hate that!

_I could tell you he has a younger brother_

Actually two  
_And when he's writing, he hates being bothered_

God, no one could disturb him because he'd throw a tantrum when he was blogging.

_His favorite color's blue_

_But if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I wouldn't tell the truth_

Nah, still too embarrassing.

_He's beautiful and smart_

Totally

_And has stolen my heart_

Yup, and I can't seem to get it back.

_He's got dark, mysterious eyes_

Yes he did. They were so deep, and dark, they seemed so endless!

_And the hottest hair, that you would just die_

Ha-ha, you should see his hair, it looks great in anyway!

_His favorite color is blue_

Sure is, that's his whole room.

_He loves playing soccer and football too_

He's great at it too.

_He is funny and sweet_

He can always cheer me up.

_And when he looks at me, my heart skips a beat_

Unfortunately, this was true.

_He takes up all of my time_

_Every waking second, he's on my mind_

All the freaking time!

_He's the hero in my dreams_

Yup, just like that dream where he'd save me from the burning building.

_And I love him with all my heart, but I'd never dare let the rest of the world see_

No way, too scary/weird/awkward. Things Max hates feeling.

_He's the one I'm shy around  
Cause he's the greatest guy I've ever found_

_If I saw him with another girl_

_It would crush my world..._

It did when I saw him with Lissa and Dr. Amazing.

_Cause I could tell you, his favorite color is blue_

_He loves playing soccer and football too_

_He's the reason I stay up thinking at night_

_He's the one I'll dream about tonight_

Most likely yes.

_He has everything you'd want_

_He's nice, he's fun and he's smart too_

_Yes he is, he's like perfect._

_But if you asked me if I loved him..._

_I wouldn't tell the truth"_

Sadly, I wouldn't tell the truth.

The crowd erupted in cheers and applauds. I smiled brilliantly at the rest of the flock, they were really happy too. I think this had been our best performance so far.

"More, more!" the crowd chanted. Crap, we didn't know any more songs.

I looked at the flock. "Uh just follow my lead." I said, and they nodded. I took a breath and turned to the mic again.

_Na na na _

_Na na na_

_Oh, you think your all that_

**The whitecoats thought they were so smart, and better than everyone.**

_That you can just come and squish me_

**They thought they could just send their Erasers after us, and we'd be dead. Yeah right.**

_But oh no, there's something your not seeing_

_You can't get in my way_

**Nope they can't, and never will.**

_You're just another part of yesterday_

**Heck yeah! They we weren't going to hear from them for a while.**

_You're not gonna stop me_

**Nope, they can't.**

_It takes a whole lot more to get in my way_

_And your just a tiny part of yesterday_

**We escaped, and we're on our own now, ha-ha!**

_Oh no don't think your so tough_

**Yeah they thought they could always beat us down, but we always got back on track.**

_Cause I've had enough_

**I had enough of their bull crap, and I wasn't going to take anymore.**

_You're nothing compared to me_

**Nope, they're tiny compared to me, they're not capable of half the things I am.**

_Cause I am something you will never be_

**Got that right, there's only 1 Maximum Ride, and not even an exact twin could ever be the same.**

_Don't think you're gonna get in my way_

**That's what they always thought, but they were wrong.**

_You're just a tiny part of yesterday_

**Uh huh, we escaped ages ago, and you can't do anything about it.**

_You can't stop me_

**Nope, nothing can.**

_Cause there's a lot that I can be_

_And I will get there_

**Yes I will, I saved the world from those dumb jerks, and I can keep doing it for as long as necessary. **

_Nothing's gonna get in my way_

_And that includes you,_

_Cause you're just a tiny part of yesterday_

**I like this song, it shows how nothing the white coats could throw at us stopped us from accomplishing our mission.**

The flock had found a way to tune up with my singing, and in the end, we had another great performance. The cloud clapped and loved the music. After the show, some guy/producer came to talk to us backstage.

"Hey guys! You guys rocked the house! And I want to make you stars! You can go on a tour, adding new songs every time, or playing old favorites! The crowd seems to love you, and I love that, so would you like me to be your producer?"

I looked around at the flock, they all seemed excited, this was exactly what we wanted, and so we didn't hesitate to accept the dude on the offer. His name was Jeffry, and he owned this big artist company thing, and told us we could perform every night at this place he had that was like a club and karaoke.

"Hey Max, you mind if I take over the singing part tonight?" Fang asked me the next day before rehearsal.

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. "Two things, you actually want to sing? And why?"

"Cause I wrote this song, and I think its pretty good."

"Ok I guess. Go for it, I'll take drums." I said going to the back.

We practiced using Fang's song. It was a really great song, and he really seemed to be getting deep into the lyrics.

_**Fang's POV **_

_Should I take a step forward or a step back?_  
I get so confused; I just don't know how to act._  
__I just don't know how to act  
We're just friends now  
_Sometimes I feel that's what we'll always ever be.  
_But I like you and I don't even know how  
_I don't know when, but I just started liking Max more and more.  
_You're my best friend  
_Yup, she was.  
_But if I told you how I felt, what would we be then?  
_I don't know, and I'm afraid to ruin things.  
_I love you, and I just want to call you boo  
_I'd die to be able to call her my boo.  
_But I doubt you like me too  
_She's too good to like me.

_Should I take a step forward or a step back?  
It's so hard to know how to act_

_I just don't know what to do  
_ I just don't know what to do anymore._  
Sometimes I wonder if any of this is true  
I want to be more than just friends  
_Yup, I really do, but I don't think Max wants to.  
_But I'm afraid to say anything, cause I fear that our friendship will end  
_That's why I haven't tried anything much anymore.  
_I don't know what to do  
Then when I look at you, I think you're someone sent from above  
And that just makes me sure; that what I feel is love  
_I know I'm in love, but Max is like a goddess compared to me, I don't think we could ever be together.  
_But you just see me as a friend  
But you, calling me your boy  
Would feel like the greatest gift in the world  
_It'd be the best damn thing!

_But then you say friend, I sadden cause that's all we'll ever be  
_I know that's all we'll ever be._  
I just wish that you could see  
How I feel towards you  
I wonder if you'd play cool  
Or say that you like me too?  
_I wonder how she would react. She'd probably run away.

_Friends forever,  
we'll split up never  
That's what you always say  
And it hurts me more everyday  
_I guess she doesn't realize how much she hurts me each time she says I'm just her best friend.

The crowd erupted into cheers once again, and we each took a bow. I was glad I got that song out of my system. I walked backstage, with the rest of the flock, and we each slapped high fives.

"Dude that was a freaking good song! How'd you come up with it?" Iggy asked.

"I don't know, it was just floating around in my head, I guess." I said shrugging.

"You and Max should be the singers, take turns on the drums and mic and whoever comes up with a song each day sings." Nudge piped in. we all agreed to do that.

After we got home, and everyone was asleep after a long day and concert, Max popped her head into my room.

"Hey Fang, great song today, how'd ya come up with it?"

"I don't know, just came to me, ya know?"

"Yeah I guess," she said laughing. "You seemed to getting really deep into the lyrics, like if you were singing to someone."

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know; guess I'm just imagining things. I must be going crazy after everything."

"Well you've gone through a lot, don't worry, you'll feel better soon. Just get some rest, see who comes up with a song for tomorrow."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah you're right; you always know what to say, at exactly the right time. Sometimes I wish I could be you to calm myself. You're everything I want…to be." She said jokingly, and a bit awkwardly at the end.

I grinned, and she waved, and slipped out of my room.

Yup, I was everything she wanted, I said the right things at exactly the right time, but I don't mean anything to her, and I just don't know why! Wait, I had it, this was the beginning of a whole new song…

The next day, at band rehearsal I told everyone I had written a new song. And Max went on drums. I told them what kind of beat would go with it, and then I began to sing.

We got a good song with a good rhythm, so that night we went to perform and I sung my heart out again. God this was becoming a natural thing now.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
__**We'd always speak.  
**__It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
__**Well she finally said something yesterday night.**__  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why  
__**She just came into my room out of nowhere, I don't think even she knew what she was doing there.  
**__  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
__**Past all those scars, and everything she thought she knew.  
**__You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
__**You can't take back what you said.  
**__  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
__**That's what every girl looks for, Mr. Perfect.  
**__  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
__**Someone that will make her feel better when she's feeling crazy. (me)**__  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say  
__**I wonder if she just wishes that sometimes I'd say more, maybe tell her how I feel?  
**__  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
__**I guess she doesn't understand why I don't mean anything to her.  
**__  
But you'll just sit tight  
__**She's not making a move.  
**__And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
__**She's waiting for Mr. Right.  
**__  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
__**Past anything evil.  
**__You never did notice  
__**It seems like she never notices me.  
**__But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return  
__**She'll never get back all she said yesterday**__._

_I am everything you want  
__**That's what she said.  
**__I am everything you need  
__**I am always taking care of her, and I've got her back.  
**__I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
__**She said I was everthing she wanted, then she changed it to everything she wanted it to be…  
**__I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
__**Yup I do, she said so herself.  
**__But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know  
__**I don't know why, I'm just always her best friend, even though I'm everything she wants and needs, I mean nothing more to her, and I just don't know why!**_

The crowd cheered, and we were so happy, that was like our best song yet, well by me, anyways. It had an awesome beat, and the lyrics seemed to really get to the crowd. I looked over at Max, and she was staring at me with curious eyes. She smiled, and silently congratulated me on my song. I nodded, and we went back stage.

"Fang, you are the man!" Gazzy said slapping me a high five.

"What is it with your songs? They're awesome dude! And the audience really seems to love them, how do you freaking come up with them?" Iggy asked excited.

"Just a part of me I guess." That left everyone confused, but I didn't feel like bothering to explain. So I walked past them, and put away the drums, and mic, and we left for home.

"I am everything you want, I am everything you need, I am everything inside of you, that you wish you could be, I say all the right things, at exactly the right time, but I mean nothing to you, and I don't know why? Wow Fang, your lyrics just get deeper and deeper, but I must be credited for part of them, I must say, because those were my words…..wait, that song didn't actually mean anything though right?"….

* * *

**SO WAT'D YA THINK? GOOD OR BAD? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW, I'VE LEFT U WID A CLIFIE 2 C IF PPL ACTUALLY WANT 2 READ DIS, SO PLZ REVIEW SO I'LL UPDATE! TELL ME WAT U THINK OF DA STORY N DA SONGS! **

**FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! THANKS 4 READING!**

**HAPPY READING!**

**PEACE OUT PEOPLE!**

**~JZAZY~  
**


	2. Chapter 2 SO MUCH HAPPENING

_**OMG HI EVERYONE! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! ITS PRETTY LONG! SO ENJOY! I WROTE SOME OF THE SONGS, AND 2 ARE BY RASCAL FLATS AND CASCADA, AND THE OTHER BY AVRIL LAVIGNE, N THOSE R THE ONLY ONES I REMEMBER! REVEIW! I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER IN PRGRESSS! I LIK THIS CHAPTER, SO I WANT 2 HEAR PPL'S OPNION! PLEASE REVIEW! N ILL POST SOON! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**_

_**HAPPY READING!**_

* * *

"I don't know, just asking." She said standing up and walking out of my room.

"Nope, it doesn't mean anything to you, it never does …."

I'm tired of always having to be the fool that sings his heart out, of giving her all the signs, and always having to be the best friend. I want to be something more, but Max has to make up her mind soon because I'm tired of all this waiting! I'm gonna try to move on.

The next day, I wrote a new song, but didn't sing it during rehearsal, I just told the flock what kind of beat I wanted.

Then at the concert, we had a new place, and there was like 200 people there. I looked through the audience, took a deep breath, and the flock started playing, and I sang out my heart.

"_I've waited too long_

_But you can't choose right or wrong_

_You don't know what you want_

_But you know what you need_

_Supposedly_

_Well I'm tired of waiting so long_

_Its time for me to just move on_

_And every hug, every kiss,_

_Everything, I have to forget all of this _

_I've tried to get your attention,_

_But you always act dumb to my intentions_

_Now I'm gonna move on_

_Cause I've waited just a little too long_

_You had everything you wanted_

_You had everything you needed_

_You found it all within me_

_But you took too long, now we'll never get to be_

_You took too long, to realize, what you had_

_What protected you and helped you rise when all went bad_

_You took for granted what you had_

_And you took too long_

_So I'm just gonna have to move on_

_You had everything you wanted_

_You had everything you needed_

_You found it all within me_

_But you took too long, now we'll never get to be"_

I made sure to look at Max during a lot of the song; especially at the end. I think she knows that my song really did mean something this time.

She looked down at the end. The crowd applauded and we took our bows, then we went backstage. This time, we found fans who actually wanted autographs!

It was amazing, and most of them were girls. I could see Max getting jealous as some hugged me and tried to get all over me. I meant what I'd said about being tired of waiting and wanting to move on. Maybe I could find a decent girl between all my fans.

Then I saw here, she was about 13, she was wearing a black and red shirt, with nice, black, skinny, jeans, and flats that matched her shiny, long, wavy, red hair. She looked at me, and our eyes met for a second. It was like chemicals reacting, and we were instantly drawn to each other. We made our way to each other through the crowd and she gave me an innocent, cute, shy, smile. I could just feel Max boring holes into my back and I almost felt the vibes of jealousy coming off her. I smiled at the girl too. I could just feel Max dying of jealousy.

"Hey I'm sally, I love your music; and think you guys are amazing."

"Gee thanks, we appreciate support from fans like you."

"So what's your name?"

"Fang."

"Wow, so that's not just like you're like band name, it's real? That is so cool!"

"Uh yeah, thanks, so do you live near here?"

"I live about 45 minutes away from here, how about you?"

"We live about 2 hours away."

"Oh, that's interesting. Hey listen, this will sound crazy, but would you like to go out… on a date with me?"

"Umm…sure."

"Oh my gosh, really? That's so great! Here's my number, uh, call me sometime; I guess. I better get home now, bye!" she said giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek, I stood frozen as she left. I felt Max practically killing the girl with her eyes as she left skipping happily. I grinned and went back to signing autographs.

That night, we went home and I knew everyone would want to talk about Sally, but I ignored them all. Well except Max; she was unavoidable.

"Fang, can I talk to you?" she said walking into my room.

"What do you want?" I asked casually, like she couldn't see right through my tone.

"Do you mind explaining some kind of fantasy your beginning to live in? Like, oh I don't know, feeling free to say you're available on dates?"

"What's to explain? Why do I even have to explain?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because, uh, because I have to know these kind of things, if it was Iggy or Nudge or anyone else in the flock in you position, I'd be asking the same thing." She said crossing her arms, yeah whatever, tell yourself whatever you want Max.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit your jealous?"

"Because I'm not!"

"That's a lie, and we both know it Max!"

"Whatever Fang, I know I'm not jealous."

"Oh yeah, then why did you feel the need to come in here and demand reasoning for my dating? You're jealous and we both know it. But you just don't want to accept what you want. Even though you had it for so long, and now that its trying to move on, you're gonna miss it, and want it back. Well guess what Max? life doesn't work that way."  
"you just never could fully understand me, and that's what hurts most of all." She said running out of my room, and I could almost swear she had tears in her eyes.

_**Max' s POV **_

The next day, I told the flock to practice without me, and Fang to go on drums. I told them to come up with a beat, and then I'd find some lyrics to go with it.

I am so confused! I just don't know what to do! I think I'm gonna end up begging Fang to take me back. I love him, and it hurt my heart to see him with all those girls yesterday; especially Sally with the red hair. Fang seems to be trying to move on, and I'm scared that I might've lost him forever.

I wrote a song, and I sung it at the concert, but I don't think it made a difference.

"_So what do I do?  
What's the right thing to do?  
I feel like l don't know anything anymore  
Sometimes I just want to spread out my wings and take a flight and soar  
Above it all_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll give it my best shot, till I touch the sky  
And I want to do what's right  
I just wish I knee what is, and fix everything, tonight_

_I'm sorry I took so long to realize  
What I had all along and would always help me rise  
I take back everything I said that was wrong  
And I'm sorry I took too long_

_  
So what's it gonna be  
You think there can ever again be a you and me?"_

I looked at Fang at the end of the song, but he shook his head no. not now, maybe not ever again. I nodded back once. I had lost him.

_**Fang's POV  
**_The next day, I told the flock I wouldn't be able to play with them tonight, because I had my "date" with Sally.  
Max nodded and said she'd sing and go on drums at the same time. So I left the house to let them practice, I went to the local park, and sat down on a bench to think. I put my elbows on my legs, and head in hands, in deep thought. As much as it hurt to admit, I couldn't move on from Max. I really love her, and although Sally was pretty, she wasn't Max.

Last night when I'd called Sally to accept the date, I had told her I wasn't planning to go serious, and that I was still a bit confused about my feelings towards someone else. I'd try this just to see if I really couldn't move on.

I must admit, I was surprised with Max's reaction. But I'd said no to show her how I've felt, and that I'm not just an old toy she can throw away at any time.

Later that day, I went to pick up Sally. We took a cab to a nice restaurant, then we went to see some movie, it was like a date, but we were just friends. I took Sally home, and then left to the house.

I'd felt nothing, I couldn't be attracted to anyone that wasn't Max, well crap. I'd been such an idiot to believe I could actually forget Max. I love her, and that's the cold hearted truth.

"Hey Fang, how was things with Sally?" Iggy said walking into my room.

"I was OK, how about the convert?"

"It was awesome! 350 people came, and Max sang this really good song too, while on drums!"

"Oh, what was the song called? How, how did it go?"

"I think it's called, "What hurts the most." The chorus was all like, "What hurts the most, Was being so close, And having so much to say, And watching you walk away, And never knowing, What could've been, And not seeing that loving you, Is what I was trying to do." She had her eyes closed during the whole song; well that's what Gazzy said. But her voice with the lyrics seemed so sincere. I haven't ever heard her sing like she did yesterday, it was like she was singing with her heart, you totally missed it!"

"Guess I missed a lot."

"But was Sally worth it?"

I sighed, "No, we stayed friends, I could never go serious with someone like her; we're too different."

"In other words, you're in love with Max, and just can't get over her."

"Whatever."

"Well I'm gonna go hit the hay, so night Fang."

"Night dude." I said and we stacked before he left.  
I'd fix things with Max tomorrow; I think we've both suffered enough.

_**Max's POV**_

Fang told us he wouldn't be playing with us, cause he had his date. Whatever, so I played the drums and sang too. Last night, and today morning after Fang had left, I'd wrote a song. I'd messed with the beat, and I'd created a dance/pop beat, and sang along with all of my heart.

"_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

**It's been freaking raining in the mornings this whole week!**

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

**Sure, I think it's actually healthy to cry, I just won't do it in front of the flock.**

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

**God, it gets me so upset! I'm mad and sad, and it's just so much!**

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

**Sure, I can pretend, for my sake, and the flock's, cause they need a strong leader, but that's not what****hurts most of all.**

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

**We would've been so close, but it was my fault; and then Sally came into picture.**

_And having so much to say_

**I wanted to tell Fang, I really did, but he went out with Sally, and said no.**

_And watchin you walk away_

**I had watched him walk out, away to his date from the window, but I'd shut the curtain close when he turned around and saw me.**

_Never knowing, what could have been_

**I wonder, I wonder what we could've been.**

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

**I guess I'd been trying to all along, but never realized it.**

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

**It's hard, because I think so much about him.**

_But i'm doin it_

**I have to at least **_**try **_**to move on with life.**

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and i'm alone_

**When I see the flock happy, but I'm alone without Fang.**

_Still harder gettin up, gettin dressed, livin with this regret_

**It's such a drag to get up, with such a feeling in my chest.**

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

**I would say everything, every word that was saved in my heart; I would trade it all; just to let him know.**

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

**We could've really gotten to be something.**

_And having so much to say_

**I would've said how much I love and need him.**

_And watchin you walk away_

**There he goes, on his own, off to Sally with the red freaking hair! She had to be a red head!**

_Never knowing, what could have been_

**Stupid Sally got in the way…well, no, my indecisiveness did. **

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

**That's all I've ever tried to do, I just took too long to realize it.**

_I'm not afraid to cry_

**Its okay to cry, I cried that night when Fang met Sally after talking to him.**

_Every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me_

**It gets on my nerves, and I just hate myself for taking so long.**

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend i'm okay but that's not what gets me_

**I pretend I'm okay, because I have to be strong for the flock, and keep my leader role.**

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

**So freaking close! I'm gonna die!**

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

**If you would've just stayed!**

_Never knowing, what could have been_

**I just wish I at least knew to not have this feeling of regret!**

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do_

**I love Fang, but I realized too late all that he was worth, and meant to me.**

_What hurts the most, is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watchin you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seein that lovin you_

_Is what I was tryin to do"_

Today we'd had so many people come to our concert, it was amazing! I loved it, the feeling, I felt vulnerable, but nobody know that those lyrics were words from my heart. So I felt free to feel vulnerable. And you know what else? I was actually starting to like to sing. It was a great feeling, going up on stage, and having such a huge audience, it was amazing!

That night, after the convert, I went to my room, and my cell phone started ringing. (Yes we all got cell phones.)

I answered, and a deep, male voice said, "Um, is this Max, from the band?"

"Uh yeah, who's this?"

"Hey my name is Ricardo, I think you're really amazing, and uh, well, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Oh well, you see, its complicated, I kinda have feelings for someone else."

"Oh…well I don't care, hey maybe you could make him jealous by going out with me, cause no one knows what they got till its gone, so he might notice you."

"You got that right." I said sighing.

"Come on, let's do it, I won't mind being used. I'd just really would like to go on a date with you, I'm your biggest fan! Please?"

I giggled, "Okay fine, thanks."

"Sure thing, so where do I pick you up?"

"Sounds like a date."

I giggled again, "Kay, see ya." I said hanging up. This could either be a very good or bad thing. I don't know why I'm doing this though, I guess its to try to make Fang jealous. But I don't think it will work. Ah who cares? This should be fun, and maybe this will help me move on from Fang. Just like he seems to have moved on from me.

"Hey guys, I'm leaving after breakfast today, okay? So I guess Fang has to sing and play drums at the same time."

"Where are you going Max?" Angel asked sweetly."

"On a date, sweetie." Everyone stopped eating and dropped their forks and looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're going on a date?" Gazzy asked incredulously. Oh boy, this was why I didn't date….and other reasons, or people-cough-Fang-cough-.

"Uh yeah…" I said in a no-duh tone.

"You mean with a guy?" Iggy asked.

"Duh!"

"Oh my God! Congrats Max! So what's his name? What does he look like? Is he nice? How'd ya meet him? How did he-"

"Shut up Nudge!" Fang said aggravated. Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed today…. We all looked up at Fang for his sudden tone and reaction.

"Sorry." Nudge apologized.

"Its okay Nudge, his name is Ricardo, he is about my age, he seems nice, and he called me last night."

"Well he sounds great! Have fun Max! Don't worry, we'll handle things like when Fang wasn't there yesterday. Plus you gave an awesome performance yesterday, so go enjoy yourself!" Angel said cheerfully.

I smiled at her, "Thanks sweetie, well I'll see you guys later, good luck tonight! I'm gonna go change." I said getting up and going upstairs.

I took a nice, relaxing shower, then changed into some slim jeans, and a nice shirt with buttons that was green, I wore green flats, and a headband with like a flower on the side, and left out my bangs and I brushed the back of my brown/blond hair.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Fang said coming in my room, then he looked at me, he looked me over 3 times.

"Whoa, you look…uh great?"

"Uh thanks." I said fidgeting with my hair.

"Listen Max, I think-"

"Sorry Fang, can't talk now, I want to go to the park and also the library for some research before I meet Ricardo."

"But-"

"Bye Fang, we'll talk tonight!" I said running out the house, I didn't want to hear what he had to say. What if it was something to do with Sally? I'd probably break down and cry.

I went to the park, and sat on a swing. What was I doing, here, all dressed up? About to go on a date when I love another guy! God I hate Sally! If I could, I'd tell Fang I don't like his girlfriend, and that I want to be his girlfriend.

"_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_"

Man if only I could tell him just that! Hey wait a minute, I could!

I wrote my song down in a little notepad I carried in my pocket. Then I kept swinging and started singing a lullaby that remind me of Angel.

Hours passed, and then Ricardo finally came. It was so much fun to be there with him. He gave me an awesome day. first, we took a walk around the park, at times, he could take my hand, and draw circles on my palm. That would make me smile and laugh. Then we got on the swings and saw who could swing higher. Afterwars, we went out to eat, then we got ice cream. Ricardo took me to see this great hill, and we climbed to the top, and there was an amazing view of the city there. We sat down on the grass as evening set around us. Ricardo looked at me and said, "Thanks Max, this was the most awesome day of my life, you're truly an amazing person, and your music comes from your heart, so never give up on it. If that boy you like doesn't notice you, he's a real idiot, because you're really great."

"Thank you, you're so nice."

"Thank _you_, for this great day."

"It was my pleasure." I said smiling.

"Let's get you home now?"

"Kay, thanks."

He took me home, and I hugged him before I went in. He had been so nice, he'd made me real happy, and he was okay with just being friends, he never pressured me.

I went inside and found everyone on the couches watching TV.

"Hey guys, I'm home." I said setting down my keys and walking into the room.

"Hello Max! How was your date?" Nudge asked.

"It was really nice." I said smiling, and sitting on the other couch next to Angel, I stroked her hair, and she smiled up at me and said, "How was Ricardo?"

"He is a very nice guy, and I was very lucky to meet him." I saw Fang tense and stiffen when I said this.

"Oh, that's nice Max." Angel said yawning. She looked tired.

"I think you should go to sleep already, sweetie. You probably had a long day."

"Kay, we should all go to sleep." I nodded and we all went up to bed.

5 minutes later, Fang came into my room.

"Hey Max, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Look, we got recorded on tape today, well our concert did. I thought you might want to see what you missed."

I nodded, and Fang slipped a DVD into my TV. he pressed play, and came to sit by me.

"Hey guys! Max couldn't make it, so I'm gonna take over drums and the mic! I just wrote this song today, but at rehearsal, Iggy told me it was almost the exact same lyrics as Max's song. so I decided to change the beat and stuff. This is Fang's version, and here it goes." Fang said to the audience in the video.

Fang's POV

Then my version of the song came up. I looked over at Max, I could tell she was close to tears. I listened to the lyrics, and remembered what I was thinking while I sang.

"_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

Its been raining in the morning this whole week!

_**That don't bother me**_

I don't care much about the weather, we practice inside anyways.

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

Sure, just as long as no one sees me.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

Yes it does.

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok**_

I can pretend, for the flock's sake. That's no biggie.

_**But that's not what gets me**_

No, there's more.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

We almost got together, our first songs, I'm sure they were about each other.

_**And having so much to say**_

I was trying to tell her all along, and then also today before she went on her date.

_**And watching you walk away**_

But she left, and totally ignored me and walked away.

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

Who knows, now she was on her date, with this "great" guy.

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

I was trying to forget her, but really, I was trying to love her, I guess I realized too late.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

In the house, at the concert, it's the only thing in my mind.

_**But I'm doin' It**_

I gotta keep on going.

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

I see the flock, and they're all happy, while I'm dying inside.

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

I regret not talking to Max before.

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

I would tell her everything, and leave nothing unsaid.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

So close! So freaking close! I think that's what hurts a lot.

_**And having so much to say**_

I would've told her how I felt.

_**And watching you walk away**_

But she walked away, and she's always running away!

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

I think we could've been real strong.

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

That's all I've ever tried to do.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

Everything was one small step closer, but we took one huge step back.

_**And having so much to say**_

I love her, I need her.

_**And watching you walk away**_

But you walked away, and you didn't let me speak.

_**And never knowing**_

I just wish I knew, so I didn't have this feeling of regret.

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

God I was such an idiot!

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do"**_

That's all I've ever tried to do

Max's POV

"You wrote that song? its almost the exact same veriosn of my song! wow." I said when the song was done playing on the video.

"Yeah, its ironic right/ and I hadn't even heard your whole song!"

"Wow, that's amazing! I wonder why this happened?"

"Maybe-" His cell started ringing, I got to see the screen; it was Sally. Ugh! "Uh I gotta take this, I'll talk to you later." Fang said walking out my room, sure go talk to your stupid girlfriend! Ugh! Have I mentioned that I don't like Fang's girlfriend?

The next day at breakfast, I said I would sing today, I didn't sing during rehearsal; I had that part covered. But I messed with the beat and instruments, till it was perfect.

I was dancing and jumping around the stage to the beat of the music for the 1st time. And I kept doing like some girl artist will go play or mess with the drums/drummer. Fang grinned at my lyrics. I was smiling the whole song, because besides it described my feelings, it was fun to sing and dance to it.

"_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend_

**I hate Sally!  
**_No way, No way,_

**Ugh! She's like a spitting image of Lissa! Gross!**_  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

**Hey, I could!**

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me_

**I know he does, or did.**_  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret_

**Well his songs didn't keep it a secret.**_  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**I want to be his girlfriend!**

_You're so fine_

**He can look very hot…just saying.  
**_I want you mine_

**Heck ya! I want him mine, and not Sally's!**_  
You're so delicious_

**Ew, I haven't tasted him, well his lips are delicious!**_  
I think about you  
All the time_

_Totally.  
You're so addictive_

_Very.  
Don't you know  
What I can do  
To make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright...)_

**I can do it better than Sally, I'm sure.  
**_Don't pretend  
I think you know  
I'm damn precious_

**I know I'm precious, and Fang knows it, no matter how much of a big ego I just sounded like I have.  
**_And hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess_

**Fuck yea! (Please don't repeat Angel, if you're listening, which you shouldn't be!)  
**_I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right (I'm right, I'm right, I'm right...)_

**He has to like me!!!**

_She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better_

**You're so good looking, you're awesome, you can do better than a red head.  
**_I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**I know fans be thinking we make a good couple.**

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend_

**Ugh, I hate her! Sorry Sally, its nothing against you, its just, you had to be a freaking red head!  
**_No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one_

**Yes, one that's not a red head!**_  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

**I'm a brunet/blond!**

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me_

_You know you do!  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

**I want to be your girlfriend Fang!**

_I can see the way  
I see the way  
You look at me_

**Its mysterious, like yesterday, before my date, he was totally checking me out.(LOL)**_  
And even when you look away  
I know you think of me_

_**He had to look away, but I know he was thinking of me.  
**__I know you talk about me all the time  
Again and again (and again, and again, and again...) _

**He don't talk much, but the flock's told me it's about me.**_  
(So)So come over here  
Tell me what I wanna hear_

**Tell me you want to get together.  
**_Better yet, make the girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name  
Ever again (And again and again and again...)_

**Ugh, make her go away! Don't ever mention her again!  
**_  
Cause  
She's like so whatever_

**She's weird, and a flirt, and a red head!**_  
And you can do so much better_

**You're so hot, you could get any girl!  
**_I think we should get together now_

**Totally, I'm up for it!**_  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

**Fans, and flock too!**

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend_

**No no no!!!!!!**_  
No way, No way,  
I think you need a new one  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

**I'm gonna be your girlfriend Fang!  
**_  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

**I am better than Sally.**_  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

**What were you thinking! She's a freaking red head! I'm better; get it in your mind Fang!  
**_  
Uh!_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?_

**She's so dumb, she can never be like me, I'm the one you want!  
**_  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, No way,  
_**I think you need a new one**_  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend_

**You know you want me!**

_  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I don't like your girlfriend ( No Way!)  
No way, No way, hey, hey  
I think you need a new one (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I could be your girlfriend (No Way!)_

_Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I know that you like me (No Way!)  
No way, No way,  
You know it's not a secret (Hey!)  
Hey, Hey, You, You,  
I want to be your girlfriend_

_No way! No way! Hey hey!_

**I hate Sally, and I love you, so make me your girlfriend!**

I looked at Fang at the end of the song, when I said, "I want to be your girlfriend," and he grinned. We took our bows, and the hairs on the back of my neck prickled. I almost moaned as I felt Fang's breath whisper in my ear, "I think you'd make a great girlfriend. But I don't have a girlfriend, Sally is just a great friend." my jaw dropped open and suddenly it closed as Fang gently pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**_OK I HAVE TO SAY, AWWW I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! N I HATE RED HEADS, SRY 2 ANYONE WHO'S A REDHEAD, BUT LISSA JUST MESSED THINGS UP! LOL OK SO REVEIW! NEXT CHAPPY WILL B UP SOON IF PPL REVIEW! OH N ILL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY, "LOVE STORY" IN ABOUT A WEEK OR 2 IN CASE ANYONE'S WONDERING!_**

**_OK SO REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED!_**

**_HAPPY READING! N THANKS 4 READING!_**

**_PEACE OUT PEOPLE!_**

**_~JZAZY~  
_**


	3. Chapter 3 YOU BELONG WITH ME

_**HEY MY FELLOW READERS! HOW'S EVERYONE DOING!!!!???????? OKAY! SO WE'RE UP 2 DA 3RD CHAPPY OF DIS STORY, N I WOULD LIK 2 TAK3 DA TIM3 2 THANKS ALL MY READERS N REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL! (IN A NON PERVERTED WAY) AND AM SO THANKFUL, I DEDICATE DIS CHAPPY 2 U ALL! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITTIN DIS CHAPPY, N WOULD LIK 2 HEAR ANY SUGGESTIONS! I ALSO NEED 2 SAY, I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE, OR THE FOLLOWING SONGS, "EVERYTHING YOU WANT" BY VERTICAL HORIZON. "WHAT HURTS THE MOST" BY CASCADA, "GIRL FRIEND" BY AVRIL LAVIGNE, AND "WHAT HURTS THE MOST" BY RASCAL FLATTS. THE REST OF THE SONGS, I WROTE FOR THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. AND THE ONLY SONG THAT'S NOT MINE'S IN DIS CHAPPY IS "YOU BELONG WITH ME" BY TAYLOR SWIFT, I'VE WRITTEN DA REST OF THE SONGS, SO PLEASE REVIEW, N TELL ME YOUR OPNIONS ON THE SONGS N DA STORY! FLAMES ARE ACCPETED AND SUGGESTIONS AARE LOVED! THNX 4 READING! HAPPY READIN!**_

* * *

"What?" I asked after we broke apart.

"Sally is not my girlfriend."

"Oh my God, are you freaking kidding me? I've been singing all those songs for nothing!?!"

"Oh, then they really were about me?" Fang said with a stupid smirk.

"Uh no…what makes you say that?"

"Admit it, you're jealous!"

"Whatever, I'm not the only one who wrote songs. Or got tense whenever I spoke about Ricardo…"

"Well…..whatever, come on, let's go home."

He took my hand, and we went backstage. There we found the usual fans. Now they wanted both our autographs; together! It was so cool! We were like the couple of the year!

We went home, and everyone went to bed, it was late and we were tired.

But Fang sneaked into my room. We talked, and he explained how Sally was just a friend, and not his girlfriend, and I said the same about Ricardo.

Then we heard screaming coming from what seemed to be Angel's room. I ran out with Fang behind me.

We burst into her room to see her tossing and turning in her bed. Oh, my poor baby was having a nightmare. We shook her awake, and she gave a startling yelp.

"Angel, honey, its okay, it was just a nightmare. You're okay and safe now."

"Oh Max," she said hugging me and crying into my chest. "It was so scary, and real, it was like getting kidnapped by the School all over again." Fang stroked her hair and I held her tighter. Poor kid, she'd been through so much in her 6 young years.

She eventually stopped crying, but she didn't go back to sleep, frightened that she might have the same dream. So I sang my lullaby I'd made up the other day about her. I sang it softly to her, and Fang left us alone and went to bed, kissing us both on the forehead before he left. I felt her loosen, and slowly, she closed her eyes.

"_My little Angel,_

_So cute and fragile_

_And sweetness that's casual_

_My little baby, so small and adorable_

_Hush little baby, don't say a word,_

_I'm gonna save the whole wide world_

_You're a special little girl_

_And I love you with all my heart_

_And I'm always gonna be there since the start_

_My little Angel,_

_You're my little baby_

_Don't worry, I'll always keep you protected by me_

_It's okay, the world may be mean and bad_

_But I'll fix things, just please don't be sad_

_You've been through a lot_

_And your whole life, the world you have fought_

_You're still so young and sweet_

_Baby, you mean the whole world to me_

_So please don't be sad_

_Not all will be bad_

_I'll protect you forever, _

_Cause you're my little my Angel"_

When I was done, Angel was sleeping soundly and I sighed, and got up. I walked over to the door, and was about to step out, when Total crawled out from under a chair and whispered to me, "That was beautiful."

"Oh shut up!" I said rolling my eyes. Then I stepped out and went to sleep.

Fang's POV

I left to my room smiling after Angel had stopped crying. Max was so amazing. She was so perfect, she was smart, beautiful, funny, cute, strong, motherly, it was amazing she wanted to be with someone as ordinary as me.

Max was just so inspiring, and she could be such a mother, but that's just another reason why I love her. Then I thought of all the other, infinite reasons why I love her, and made them into a song.

The next day at band rehearsal, I didn't sing. Max asked why not as I helped her with the beat on the drums. I was standing behind her, my arms around/over her arms, helping her play the drum sticks right, and I whispered in her ear; "It's a surprise." And she shivered. I chuckled, and left her alone. She glared at me but kept playing.

That night, at the concert, before I started singing, I dedicated the song to Max and the fans were all like "Aww" while Max blushed.

"_You're cute, you're smart_

_You're strong, and take charge since the start_

_You're sweet and funny_

_You're adorable like a bunny_

_These are all reasons why I love you_

_You always know what to do_

_You're strong and caring too_

_You can act just like a mother_

_And that's just another reason why I love you_

_You don't care about vanity_

_You don't care what others think_

_And yet, you're so stunning, no eye dares blink_

_You don't care what you wear_

_Or if you mess up your hair_

_You're always loyal and true_

_But that's just another reason why I love you_

_Every second I spend with you is worth it_

_Cause you're so perfect_

_I love the way you're perfectly smart_

_I love the way you can sing with your heart_

_I love how you can take care of others_

_I love the way you're such a mother_

_And that's just another reason why I love you"_

The crowd applauded, and we took our bows, and Max raced to me, and swung her arms around my neck, and hugged me with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her, and she kissed my lips softly, saying "Thank You." I hugged her back, and she finally seemed to noticed she'd done this in front of about 300 people. She blushed, and let go awkwardly out of my embrace, then we went backstage, after a kiss wanted and chanted by the crowd.

"Oh Fang, thank you so much, that was beautiful. I love you too."

"So do I Max, you were just so inspiring, especially yesterday, and I just had to write this song." I whispered back to her. We got the usual fans, and signed autographs, and took pictures with fans. It was fine and great all, I was glad we had so many fans and that people liked our music, and I was thankful for how they had made us hit the big time and all, but sometimes I just wanted to have Max to myself. I didn't get to do so often now that we had the band, it was such a busy thing to accommodate.

So I pulled Max out of the crowd and took her to the only place we could be alone in this joint; the janitor's closet…of course.

"Fang, what are we doing here?" Max asked curiously.

"I just wanted to have some alone time with you, away from everyone else."

"Oh, wow Fang."

"I know, but I never get to talk to you anymore."

"Fang, its not like you talk so much…" she said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so maybe talking isn't the only thing I want to do."

"Then what else does the Great Fang want?"

"This." I said bringing my lips to mine. Her eyes widened, but she responded quickly, throwing her arms around my neck, and tangling them in my hair, and pulling me closer to her, as I angled our heads to make the kiss deeper. We kissed each other with passion, and intensity, as if there wasn't gonna be another time we'd get to do this. We were pressed up against each other in this enclosed space, and I could feel her body heat rolling onto me. I smelled her scent, and memorized it. I kissed her lips, and licked her bottom lip asking for permission. She opened mouth slowly, and I slid my tongue and caressed the inside of her mouth with it; loving every aspect of her. I had my arms around her waist, holding her to me fiercely, loving the feel of her so close to me, and loving to get to hold her this way.

We broke apart a few minutes later, both gasping for air. She looked at me eye wide.

"Wow, that was….." she began but couldn't find a word to describe how all that had felt. I nodded understanding.

"We should probably get out of here now, before the flock notices we're gone." She said thoughtfully, as if not convinced by her words.

I nodded regretfully, knowing that what we wanted and had to do were two different things….damn responsibilities!

We went out, and began getting ready. I saw Iggy talking to a girl dressed in a short skirt, with a revealing top and heels, ugh, they were after him again. And his dumbass fell for every girl. Angel and Gazzy were talking to some fans, the sane ones, and Nudge was…where was Nudge?

"Um, I'm gonna go after Nudge." Max said, letting go of my hand.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She just left, I think she's upset about Iggy's fan girls." I nodded understanding, and Max left after Nudge.

_**Nudge's POV**_

After our concert, we went backstage. I kept my eyes on the fan girls, a lot liked Iggy, especially now that Fang was taken. I was happy for him and Max, but now Iggy was the next big thing. It sickened me how the fan girls hadn't seen him since the start. They were so stupid! They probably stopped at the fact that he was blind. Well it didn't matter to me. But sadly, it seemed that it didn't matter to Iggy that it didn't matter to me.

Today, there was this girl; she was blonde, tall, and slender. She was wearing a short skirt, and a revealing top with high heels. Ugh!

"Hey Iggy! I love your playing; you really make the sound, more powerful! And you're just undeniably cute!" she said in what I guess she thought to be a seducing tone. To me, it sounded slutty.

"Gee thanks." Iggy said soaking it all up.

"Oh give me a break!" I said stalking past them, unable to see anymore of this. I knew where this was heading. If Max and Fang were able to "date" fans, Iggy would totally go for the real thing... and that's what scared me the most. Just because I was a few years younger; he never seemed to notice me. God was he- oh wait, yes he was blind. I laughed at my inside joke, but then stopped, realizing he might be blind forever, and no not in sight, blind that of my love towards him.

I was sitting outside the place now, it was too crowded in there, and I liked the quiet night. Max followed me outside,and came to sit by me on the sidewalk.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" she asked stroaking my hair.

I looked up at her helplessly through my eyelashes. "I guess so." I lied.

"It doesn't seem like it. Why'd you run off like that?" she asked, but I think she knew the answer to that.

"Iggy." I answered.

"Oh. I see."

"Yeah, I can't stand to see sluts like that all over him Max! It's disgusting,and, and it hurts! I can pretend for a while, but seriously! And then he goes along with everyone of them! It's maddening, and I feel like he's a blind idiot!"

"Um, Nudge, he is blind..."

"Not like that Max."

Shc chuckled, "I know, but he is being an idiot and a real jerk. But honey, you never really let him know how you feel either. If you just keep watching, one of those girls is gonna actually steal his heart some day. You have to do something about it. If you really want something, you have to do something to help yourself get it."

"I guess. But he seems so oblivious! I'm like his best friend! After Gazzy, of course, but still. Because you're always with Fang, and Gazzy and Angel love playing, but me and Iggy, we're always hanging out. I liked having him to myself. But now..."

"Now you have to share him with all the fangirls?"

"Yeah, and I hate sharing!"

"Nudge, you should tell him something then."

"I think I will." I said getting up. We went back inside, and I saw Fang look at Max, making eye contact, making sure everything was alright. It was so sweet the way he was so concerned with her. I wished that was Iggy. I wished Iggy looked at me the way Fang looked at Max with so much love and care. He could really have a soft side when it came to Max.

I went to try to find Iggy, only to hear the last of his conversation from the Slut from before.

"Okay, so I'll call you tonight, we can make plans then." he said eagerly.

She nodded, then remembered, and said, "Yes, I'll be waiting for your call. So don't keep me waiting too long." she said touching her finger tips over his lips. He smiled, sexist pig, and nodded. She gave him an overly close, hug, freaking SLUT! And left. God I wish I could rip her throat apart! Wait... I could.... but Max wouldn't be too happy about it. Darn!

"Hey Ig." I said casually, as we were leaving. We were off in pairs again. Max walking with Fang, Gazzy with Angel, and me with Iggy.

"Hey Nudge, guess what? I've got a girlfriend!" he announced happily.

I was stunned, and glad that he was blind so he couldn't see the saddnes in my reaction in my face. I struggled and choked back tears, I struggled to make my tone cheerful. "Oh really? That's nice." I just had to make sure it wasn't HER, even though I knew the answer, I had to ask. "Who is it?"

"That girl I was talking to the whole time." They'd talked the whole time! Ugh! I shouldn't have left! This was torture! I was going to kill her!

"Oh, I think I know who you're talking about. Don't you think you're going too fast though?"

"Nah, I know a lot about her already, she's girlie, and she's cheer captain at her school, she likes hip hop, hates pop and rock-"

"What's she doing at our concert then?"

"She heard about us, she says we're the one exception, she doesn't like most of our songs though. She's mainly here cause we're just a good band in general, aside from the music."

"Oh." whatever, she was such a looser.

"Yeah, so I got her number, and we're gonna talk tonight, and make plans to go out tomorrow."

"Oh, that's nice."

We were now out of sight from people, and we all snapped out our wings, and flew home. Max flew by me, and pulled me to the back of the group, so we could talk in private.

"You okay sweetie? I heard about Iggy..."

"Why Max! Why aren't I good enough?" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Honey, Iggy just, I guess he just doesn't think about you like that. It's sad, but you'll come along, don't get too distressed, I don't like the girl either, she seemed too much of a slut, and they probably won't last."

"I guess."

We flew home and I ran to my room. Sadly, it was right next to Iggy's and I could hear his conversation with Her.

"Sure Tiffany, I'll see you tomorrow."

The next morning, Iggy said at breakfast that he wouldn't be playing with would have to be our only guitarist. "Oh, and also, the next day, Tiffany invited us all to go to one of her school's games, she's gonna be cheerleading, and I said we would all go. Okay?" We all reluctantly nodded to be polite. NO that was NOT okay! I so did not want to see her cheering! Ugh!

Iggy left for his date then, and I couldn't help the tears after he left.

Max sung a song today, she'd told me it was about me before the concert, and I felt happy to have inspired her work. I just totally admired her for her song writting, she was fabulous at it.

"_You must be blind!_

_Can't you see everything that you're leaving behind?_

_You go with that girl, then leave the other all alone!_

_How can you just walk away?_

_Can't you see all the pain in her face?_

_She's always there for you_

_Couldn't you be there too?_

_Cause you leave her in pain_

_Go out with Her, and come back, like nothing's changed_

_I guess to you nothing has_

_But in her heart, she wishes she could go back to the past_

_To when you were her best friend_

_To when you would make each other laugh again and again_

_To when you comforted each other when you felt sad_

_To before all of this, and everything's gone bad_

_Are you blind? _

_Can't you see all the pain left behind?_

_And can't you hear?_

_The plead in her heart_

_Saying, "Please don't go to her"_

_So tell me, _

_How can you walk away_

_Can't you feel all her pain?_

_How can you walk away _

_Don't you see what she's trying to say?_

_How can you leave her with a broken heart?_

_How can you walk away from the one that's been there since the start?_

_Are you really that blind?_

_Look at her, and see everything you're leaving behind"_

I swear I almost cried on stage when she was done.

"Thanks." I whispered to Max when it was over.

Iggy got home later than we did after the concert.

"Hey Tiffany, look I'm sorry about what I said."

"Yes I guess it was rude, but it was a joke!"

I could hear him arguing with his girfriend, she seemed upset. She was going off about something that he said. "I'm sorry baby, I promise not to do it again."

Baby?! I should be the one he's calling baby not her! Ugh! Sometimes I really hated Iggy!

"I love you too, I"ll talk to you tomorrow at your game. Okay bye babe."

I was gonna puke!

The next day, Iggy dragged us to Tiffany's school, where she would be cheering. With her stupid paw pams. Blah!

"Hey Iggy! You came! And you brought your family! That's great! Why don't you guys go sit by the bleachers? I'll talk to you afterwards, thanks for coming sugar!" she said giving him a sloppy kiss and skipping to the other cheerleaders in her short skirt with her stupid heels. Yuck!

We went to the bleachers, and Gazzy and Fang were describing everything to Iggy, while Max scolded them if they made any sexist comments, meanwhile, Iggy was drooling with the picture in his head. I rolled my eyes, and began to day dream of when Iggy and Tiffany would break up, and I'd be there to comfort him. And then he would finally realize he belonged with me.

Tiffany was cheer captain, and she led her possey of stupid blonde girls through the whole routine. (No offense to any blondes, Nudge is just really upset right now okay? Same goes to RedHeads for Max! I don't want to offend anyone!)

After we went home, Iggy and I went out to get ice cream for all of us to have during band rehersal. He was wearing some worn out jeans, he'd changed after the game, and looked more comfortable in his new clothes. We were walking, and I told him some funny stories, and how I thought the cheerleaders were going to fall. He laughed and smiled real big, he'd been upset since he started going out with Tiffany, they kept arguing, they'd gotten into another fight after the game, and they were supposed to make up at the concert tonight. Ugh!

We got the ice cream, and on our way back, we stopped to sit on a bench in the local park. Iggy was still smiling, we'd gotten his favorite ice cream flavor, chocolate chip with mint on top. See, I bet she didn't know that. It was so easy to be around him now, when he was just being himself, I liked this Iggy best. I don't get what he's doing with a girl like her though? They're so different, but he probably likes her cause she's normal. That's something I will never be.

At band rehersal, neither Max nor Fang had written a new song. So we decided to just use one of the old ones. We were gonna have them sing both versions of what hurts the most, like a duet. Ah, so romantic. Any ways, we ended early, and we still had some time before the concert. It was Tuesday today, it was night, we'd be going to the concert at 9pm. I sat in my room, and heard Iggy on the phone again, Tiffany seemed to be complaining about him not paying her enough attention. Seriously, I was gonna slap that girl if she didn't quit being so self-centered. I had my guitar on my bed. I looked at it and thought, Ah what the hey? If Max and Fang can do it, why can't I?

I pulled the guitar to me, and started playing some chords, then I sang what I was feeling. Max was getting things ready for us to leave, and she came to our rooms to tell us we were leaving in 5. She came into my room while I was singing, and seemed impressed.

"Oh Nudge, that was great! Did you write that song?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Oh sweetie, it's amazing!"

"Thanks, I was just singing how I felt."

"Would you like to sing it?"

"What?!" She couldn't actually be asking me to sing, that was her job!

"That's your job...or Fang's. Not mine, I'm on my guitar." Angel was on piano now, she got tired of the guitar, and said it was uncomfortable. So I took it.

"Tell you what, you could do both."

"What about you?"

"Well, why don't we go according to plan, and then have your song as a special treat for everyone else. Meanwhile, I think we could add in the electric guitars, and the drums too."

"Really? I think that would all sound great together!"

"Well, I'll work on it back stage, so I'll go first, and start working on things, then tell everyone what to play."

"Okay, thanks Max! This means a lot to me!"

"No problem sweetie, you have a great song, and I'm sure the audience would love it."

"I hope so!"

We got to the concert place, and got ready back stage. Max was already almost done, since the trip here was by car, because we couldn't fly with our instruments, she'd had the whole time to figure out the sounds. Before we went, we were backstage, and she told us what to play, it sounded great together. I liked it. I nodded at her. This would go perfectly with my song.

Then, we had Max and Fang sing their songs.

"Okay, since you guys have been a great audience, we have a special treat for you. Nudge here, has proven to be even more talented. She's written a song, and she's gonna sing it, and we're gonna play it with her. So give it up for Nudge!" Max announced, calling me to the front of the stage, where the microphone was. I smiled at the crowd. Took a deep breath, and saw Max go with Fang on the drums, somehow....

Only now did I realize how much I would be giving myself away. This song was obviously about Iggy, Tiffany, and me. How could this happened? Wait, maybe this was one way Max thought I could say something to Iggy about how I felt? Well, it was my time to shy, and I would sing with my heart, and if Iggy acted any different afterwards, that would be great.

_"You're on the phone_

**He was in his room.**

_With your girlfriend_

**He was talking to Tiffany.**

_She's upset_

**They were arguing again.**

_She's going off about_

_Something that you said_

**It was a sexist comment I think.**

_She doesn't get your humor_

**He was only joking!**

_Like I do_

**I get it.**

_I'm in my room_

**I was listening from my room right next door.**

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

**It's Tuesday, around 8pm.**

_I'm listening to the kind of music_

_She doesn't like _

**It's pop/rock; our songs.**

_She'll never know your story_

_Like I do_

**No one will, especially from outside the flock.**

_But she wears short skirts_

**Short mini jean skirts**

_I wear t-shirts_

**Can't risk not being ready for battle in dressy clothes.**

_She's cheer captain_

**She's cheer captain at her stupid **_**normal**_** school.**

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_**I'm always on the side.**_

_Dreaming about the day_

**I daydream all the time.**

_When you wake up and find_

**Hoping he'll realize**

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

**I've always been here.**

_If you could see_

_That I'm the one_

**Not Her!**

_Who understands you_

**I always do.**

_Been here all along_

**Never left.**

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

**I know him so much better than her.**

_You belong with me._

**You belong with me; definitely. **

_Walking the streets_

_With you and your worn out jeans_

**We were out getting ice cream.**

_I can't help thinking_

_This is how it ought to be_

**Sure is**

_Laughing on a park bench  
_**I can always cheer him up.**

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

**Because we were being ourselves**_._

_And you've got a smile_

_That could light up this whole town_

**It's so beautiful**

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

**Since they started going out!**

_You say you're fine_

**Yeah right!**

_I know you better than that_

**I can see through your mask**

_Hey whatchu doing_

_With a girl like that_

**She's so out of your league.**

_She wears high heels_

**They're like 2 inches tall!**

_I wear sneakers_

**They're comfy.**

_She's cheer captain_

**With her stupid palm palms **

_I'm on the bleachers_

**Watching from a distance**

_Dreaming about the day_

**Hoping; actually.**

_When you wake up and find_

**It's called realize the truth!**

_That what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

**I'm always here**

_If you could see_

**Well he's blind, but that's no excuse! **

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

**I always do**

_Been here all along_

**I ain't ever gonna leave**

_So why can't you_

_See you belong with me_

**Why is it so hard!?**

_Standing by and_

**I'm always at his side**

_Waiting at your backdoor_

**I'll comfort him, when things go bad**

_All this time_

_How could you not know_

**I feel it's just being dumb.**

_Baby_

**See, you should be calling me baby too! Not Tiffany!**

_You belong with me_

**With me, not her!**

_You belong with me_

**You belong with me, Iggy!**

_Oh, I remember_

_You driving to my house_

**Well my room**

_In the middle of the night_

**After he'd talk to Tiffany **

_I'm the one who makes you laugh_

**I'll cheer him up**

_When you know you're about to cry_

**Because she's always so stupid and self centered**

_And I know your favorite songs_

**Max and Fang's versions of "What hurts The Most"**

_And you tell me about your dreams_

**He wishes to see again**

_Think I know where you belong_

**He says I'm so smart**

_Think I know it's with me_

**I know it is.**

_Can't you see_

**Okay, so he can't see, but he could still know!**

_That I'm the one_

_Who understands you_

**I know how he feels, and can read him like a book and know what to do**

_Been here all along_

**Yeah, but he only sees me as his little sister**

_So why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

**Is he really that oblivious?**

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

**I'll be waiting forever**

_All this time _

**My love has been going on for a while now**

_How could you not know?_

**I realized it, can't he?**

_Baby_

**Iggy!**

_You belong with me_

**Because I love you**

_You belong with me_

**Because I understand you**

_Have you ever thought_

**Has it ever, ever occurred to you?**

_Just maybe_

**One slight chance?**

_You belong with me?"_

I sighed, and my song ended. I looked out at the crowd, there was silence for a second then, and they applauded and erupted into cheers. I smiled so happily; glad that they'd like the song. I smiled at Max, as she came to rub my back, between my wings like I like it. (No one knows about the wings though) she hugged me and smiled at me.

"Amazing job Nudge!" she said into the microphone looking at me. "Let's give it up for Nudge again, people! Wasn't she great!?" I blushed as the crowd kept cheering for me. It was so totally amazing to sing like that. Because you sing your heart, have everyone's attention, you get to express yourself, and oh God, it's so amazing!!!!!

I turned, forgetting what or who my song was about, to see Iggy looking in my direction. He was smiling crookedly. I laughed, and knew everything would be alright. We took our bows and got off stage. Whether Iggy liked me back or not wasn't going to upset me, well it would but I've learned that there's more important things in life. Like today, I experienced an amazing feeling, and if he wants to stay with that SLUT, it's his choice, but I've done my part. Whether he wants to respond is up to him. He belongs with me, but he might choose some one else. I love him, and if he's truly happy with someone else, I'll let him go. 'If you truly love something you let it free, and if it comes back, it was meant to be, if it never returns, it was never yours.' Okay, well Iggy was free to go with Tiffany, they'd gone out. Now it was time to see if it was meant to be or not?

We went back stage, and Iggy pulled me to the side.

"Nudge I need to tell you something…."

* * *

**_OH CLIFFIEE!! AGAIN! LOL IM SO EVIL! MUHAHAHA!!! LOL OK SO PLZ REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS, N I'LL UPDATE FASTER, N I WOULD LOVE IDEAS! SO SHOULD I HAVE SOME NIGGY????(NUDGE+IGGY) OH N I PROMISE MORE FAXNESS IN DA NEXT CHAPPY I PROMISE, BUT DIS SONG WAS JUS IN MA HEAD, N I COULDNT USE IT WIT MAX ANYMORE SO NUDGE WAS MY NEXT OPTION LOL SO PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED AND SUGGESTIONS ARE LOVED! IM IN A HAPPY MOOD WHICH IS Y I UPDATED, N I WANT 2 DEDICATE DIS CHAPPY 2 MA FRIEND KARINA, WHO ENCURAGES ME IN MA WRITTIN N MAKES ME WRITE MORE EVERYDAY! THNX 2 EVERY1 WHO READ! PLZ REVIEW! SHOULD I HAVE NIGGY? YES OR NO? MORE FAX? YES!! RIGHT??? N ANY OTHER IDEAS??? GAZZY HAV A ROMANCE? WAT DID U THINK OF MAX'S LULLABY? I LIKED IT LOL, I LIKED WRITTIN IT 2! LOL OK SO PLZ REVEIW!_**

**_PEACE OUT PEOPLE! HAPPY READIN!_**

**_~JZAZY~  
_**


	4. Chapter 4 IDEAS?

**_H__EY EVERY1! SORY 4 DA WAIT! BUT HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPTER!_**

_**THANKS SO MUCH TO BELLACULLEN55 AND RANDOM. FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT! I'D LIK 2 DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER 2 BELLACULLEN55 FOR HER SUPPORT AND BCUZ SHE KEPT REMINDIN ME 2 WRITE. UM THNX 2 DA SUGGESTIONS 4 SONGS, I HAV IDEAS 2, N IM PLANNIN 2 USE THEM ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**ANY OTHER IDEAS 4 SONGS, SEND THEM IN, AND PLOT HELPIN WOULD B GREAT 2!**_

**_PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACEPTED, SUGESTIONS R LOVED!_**

**_PS. SRY 4 MISSPELLIN, I DID MOST OF IT ON MY IPOD N I WANTED 2 UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SO PLEASE WORK WIT ME!  
_**

* * *

**"Um yes?" I asked when Iggy pulled me to the side.**

**"That song..."**

**"I wrote it, today." I stated.**

**"Why?" Iggy asked curiously.**

**I sighed. "Max once told me, that unless your music says who you are or what you're feeling, it won't mean anything to anyone."**

**"Is this really how you've been feeling?" he asked softly.**

**I took a deep breath. "The lyrics were words straight from my heart." I confessed.**

**"Iggy's eyes widened, "Oh, and who, who was the song about?"**

**"Who do you think?" I said a bit impatiently.**

**"It's a fan, isn't it?" he accused.**

**What? Where did that come from? "What?"**

**"You're falling for a fan, aren't you?" he said in a tone, it was accusing, but not joking around, more like sad and demanding, what the heck?**

**"What on Earth are you talking about?!" I exclaimed.**

**"Oh come on Nudge, your song was about a fan! Duh! Who else would it be about? You're only hurting yourself like this, though, you know."**

**"Yes, yes I am hurting. But it's because that guy is so blind, he can't see what's right in front of him! But he's stupid enough to fall for the worst kind of girl and become a jerk, and learn to ignore everything else, including his best friend!"**

**"How can you call one of the fans your best friend? You don't even know them that well!"**

**"Iggy, who said anything about a fan?!"**

**"It's not about a fan?"**

**"No, its about a blind idiot! Literally! God!" Oh snap,I think I said too much! Crap!**

**  
"The dude is really blind?"**

**"Yes, both physically and emotionally, cause he can't see what's Right In FRONT of him!"**

**"God he's such and idiot."**

**"Oh my God, Iggy, it's you!" Oops! I wasn't supposed to say that! But he was being so oblivious, and annoying! Couldn't he tell it was him?**

**"Wh-wh-wha-what?!"**

**"Never mind, this was stupid, I shouldn't have said anything!"**

**"Your song was about me?" I'm the blind idiot then?"**

**"Forget it! This was stupid, and I shouldn't have said anything! Forget I ever even said anything and just go talk to your stupid little girlfriend!" I said trying to walk by him, but he heard me and put his hands on my shoulders firmly, to keep me in place.**

**"Look Nudge, I'm sorry." My mouth dropped open in disbelieve. He was **_**sorry**_**? I'v been in heart break and pain because of him, and all he can say is **_**sorry**_**?**

**"Whatever Iggy, I don't care anymore!"**

**"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you've been hurting, and I'm also very sorry you've had to be pretendng for so long. I'm sorry for an infinity of things...I'm sorry I was a blind jerk." he finished quietly.**

**"It still doesn't change things." I muttered crossing my arms over my chest.**

**Iggy sighed and stroked my cheek, "Nudge, it changes everything! It puts it all into perspective. Perspective I was once too blind to see."**

**"I guess I can't blame you for that." I said grinning a bit.**

**"Nudge, don't you see? All along I've been looking for the right girl. When all along I had her at my side."**

**"I've always thought you belong with me." I said shyly.**

**"Of course you would, your so smart you would know. But I was an idiot! I fell for a freaking SLUT! How worse could I get? I'm sorry Nudge, you  
deserve so much better than me."**

**"Maybe," I said shrugging. "but I can't help the fact that I love you so much not to care." I admitted, what did I have to loose?**

**"Could you believe, that even after all the pain I've put you through, after being being such a blind jerk, I finally realized that, I love you too?"**

**I starred at him shocked. "There are ways you could prove that love." I said smugly.**

**His eyebrows pulled up. "Oh? How?"**

**"First of all, break up with the Slut."**

**"Consider it done." he stated, that made me smile.**

**"Then..." I trailed off.**

**"Yes?" he asked eagerly.**

**"Well I'll let you come up with the rest."**

**"Could I try something?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, I guess." I said shrugging. He took my face in his hands and brought his face down, only centimeters from mine.... And I pulled away. Iggy seemed surprised by my reaction and he jerked back surprised.**

**"Look Iggy, if any of that's ever gonna happen, we both have to be single. I don't want to kiss you yet because your not free, and somehow you would be cheating on her. That would put me below the Slut, and I'm honestly not that kind of girl. If this is gonna be, its gonna be right." I said explaining to him and myself the reason to my sudden reaction to his attempt at kissing me.**

**I was proud of myself for my reasoning, and knew Max would be too. **

**"Wow Nudge, just when I thought you couldn't get any better. I really love you. Don't worry, I'll break up with Tiffany, and make things right."**

**"That would be fabulous, thanks." I said wrapping my arms around his waist. He smiled and hugged me back.**

**"Nudge!" Max called waving over to me. She came to my side, and I let go of Iggy to smile at her. "Honey, I am so proud of you! You were amazing! Plus you gave Fang an idea, we have to talk about it! Fang already agreed, plus,we're going on tour next month!"**

**"Oh my God, are you serious?! That's great! Let's go, we can all have a family meeting at home! I'll spread the word." I said running off.**

**_Max's POV_**

**"So what did you do?" I asked Iggy after Nudge had skipped off.**

**"I honestly didn't know it was me! But I feel like an idiot cause.... I feel the same way."**

**"You really do?" **

**"Yes. And I'm gonna break up with Tiffany as soon as I can."**

**"Great!"**

**"Yeah, now I just have to find a special way to ask Nudge out. It's like all I want is for her to be my love, and no other girl could ever take her spot."**

**"Wow, you really like her. Well, I think that's great." **

**"Yeah sorry I've been a jerk lately."**

**"If Nudge forgives you, then it's all good. Now come on, let's get home." I pulled Iggy over to the rest of the flock, and made sure everyone was already ready to go.**

**"You should show Max!" Angel prodded to Gazzy.**

**That caught my attention. "No way, there's no point!" They're no good!" Gazzy said crossing his arms over his chest. **

**"**_**I **_**thought they were good." Angel muttered. I came over to their argument.**

**"What's going on guys?"**

**"Gazzy wants to show you something!" Angel accused.**

**I turned to The Gasman. "What's up Gas?"**

**"Nothing. You wouldn't like them."**

**I raised my eyebrow. "I got it! You can show us later at home, at the meeting Nudge was talking about." Angel pipped in.**

**"Okay I guess, " he turned to me then. "But do you **_**promise **_**not to get mad?" He said with eager eyes.**

**"Of course Gas." I said ruffling his hair. He smiled up at me.**

**Then we all went home, and all met in our living room, instead of going to our seperate rooms like any other day.**

**"Okay guys, there's a lot going on, and I think we need to just all sit down together and make sure we're all on the same page. So we can each share something new or important they know about. So Fang, you start, and we'll go in a circle, and I'll go last."**

**Every one nodded and Fang stated his idea. "Well Nudge's singing today gave me an idea. We could all have a go on the mic. Like it doesn't have to always be just max and me. Like maybe once a week, we could have a special performance from somebody else in the flock."**

**"That's a great idea Fang! It will make the concerts more exciting!" Angel said.**

**"That's true, great! So if anyone writes a song, let us know so we can add the music." **

**"Can I go next?" Gazzy asked. **

**"Sure, what's new with you?"**

**"Okay, so I've also been writting songs too!"**

**"Really? That's great! Can we hear them?"**

**"Sure, I guess. They don't seem really good though. And you have to promise not to get mad for some of the lyrics." He said to me.**

**"Oh this sounds good! Play them Gazzer!" Iggy exclaimed.**

**  
"Kay!" Gazzy said getting up. He went to grab his electric guitar, cause Iggy had base, (Yeah the blind dude can play the guitar) and got out some pieces of paper. Then he started playing a soft begging of a song. He began to sing then. I hadn't thought about it, but Gazzy could be very great at singing because he could change his voice to whatever he chooses with the whole mimicking thing. "Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind..." (Kryptonite lyrics By 3 Doors Down.)**

**"Wow Gazzy, that was a great song! Do you have any more?" Nudge said cheerfully. She was right, the kid was talented.**

**  
Gazzy nodded and began some tune, harder. "It's a fucked up world, What a fucked up place! Everybody's judged by their fucked up face..." (Hot Dog Lyrics By Limp Bizkit)**

**"Uh Gazzy..... I promised not to get mad, but next time, let's try not to make a song with a curse word in each line, but other than that, I think it was pretty good!"**

**"Are you kidding me?! It was awesome! Cursing and all! Great song Gas!" Iggy said slapping him a high five.**

**"Okay, well those are all so far. Who's next?" Gazzy said.**

**"I'll go." Iggy offered. "Well I'm gonna break up with Tiffany first chance I get." He said smiling.**

**"That's great, cause her mind shouldn't be read by anyone younger than 18!" Angel said shivering at the thought.**

**We all laughed and Angel said, "I've got something to say too!"**

**"What is it sweetheart?" I asked.**

**"Well I was talking to our agent and he told me you and I would have to go to that place to get some other stuff settled?"**

**"Oh that's right! It's a business trip concerning some other news I'll tell you guys about but just as a heads up, Angel and I will be going away for about a week maybe?"**

**"Oh and we don't preform during that week! So I had planned out a vacation for the rest of us!" Nudge said excitedly.**

**"Cool! Where are we going?" Gazzy asked.**

**"New Hampshire." Nudge stated.**

**"Why there?"**

**"Because, this is my news, that's where we're gonna start our tour!"**

**They cheered and Iggy asked, "Wait we're actually going on tour? Are you serious? That's so cool!"**

**"Yup! First its gonna be just in the US but if things go well, Jeffry said we could even go on a WORLD tour!"**

**"Yay! This is going to be so amazing!"**

**"Yes and some of our concerts will even be on TV, live!"**

**"Amazing!"**

**"Yes that's why me and Angel have to go and make sure everything's ready. We'll start right after we get back, so enjoy your vacation!" I said hugging Nudge and Angel in a bear hug.**

**After we'd been done celebrating, it was late, so we went to sleep. But Fang came into my room and said, "When are you leaving?"**

**"Um I believe tomorrow. And of course you'll be left in charge."**

**"Why so long?"**

**I giggled, "Fang, I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."**

**"We've never been separated for so long." he said quietly. His usually dark emotionless eyes were fill of sadness.**

**"Oh Fang, don't be sad, this is for something good, and I'll be back in a week and then we'll be traveling the world together!"**

**"Sure, sure. I'll miss you while you're gone though." he said wrapping his strong arms around me.**

**"I'll miss you too." I whispered into his ear.**

**"Leave me something to remember you by while your away." he pleaded into my ear in a seductive voice.**

**I giggled. "Okay, if its for a good cause."**

**I lifted my head and stood on my tip toes and Fang bent his head and our lips finally met. We kissed with passion and Fang held me with his arms wrapped around my waist the whole time, bringing me as close to him as possible. His lips were intensely working with mine. Moving at the same rhythm to make the kiss deeper. **

**Then his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for permission and I shivered involuntary at his touch. I opened my mouth and Fang slid his tongue into my mouth and playing with my tongue. It was a sloppy kiss but it still felt great to be kissing Fang. **

**His hands started roaming from my waist to the small of my back and his fingertips slid down my waist, past my thigh and to my leg. I shivered again and felt Fang grin between our kiss. He then slid my leg to be wrapped around his waist and I gasped in shock. We paused our kiss for a moment and he chuckled at my reaction. I was pressed against my wall and Fang let go of my waist and leg and  
stroked my cheek. Surprisingly my leg stayed in place. **

**Then I realized that was because I had kept it there. Fang stared into my eyes and grinned at me making me light headed. He was still stroking my cheek, and I, without thinking, ran my finger tips over his strong muscled chest and this time he shivered and I giggled. I don't know why, but for some reason I acted on my instincts instead of thinking, letting this feeling take over, so I slid Fang's shirt off and he gave me a surprised look but I just grinned at him. I then knotted my fingers in his dark messy hair, and pulled him back to me. **

**We began kissing once again with even more passion than before. Slowly, Fang began to pull me with him as he began to walk away from the wall. He pulled us to my bed, and plopped down with me on top of him, never breaking the kiss, and wrapped his arms around me again and continued where we'd left off. I knew not to take things too far with his shirt already off  
and all, so after a while we broke apart, both gasping for air. He stared into my eyes and I stared back. **

**We stayed like that for a while, not needing mindless conversation to pass the time when our eyes read each others mind and were full of love and happiness after what had just happened. We stayed like that for about ten minutes and our hearts still weren't beating at a normal pace. Then we disentangled ourselves from each other and I plopped on the bed in front of Fang with my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me.**

**"I'll never forget this night." he whispered into my ear.**

**"Me neither."**

**"Sleep tight Max, you've got a trip tomorrow." he said beginning to release me. I gripped his arms and said, "Stay with me tonight, please."**

**"Of course." and he did.**

* * *

**_SO WAT DID YOU THINK? LIK IT HATE? HATE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW! ILL UPDATE FASTER! OH N IMA B UPDATIN ON MAX N IGGY KISSIN AND LOVE STORY VERY SOON SO B ON THE LOOK OUT 4 THOSE! PLZ REVIEW, N SEND IN ANY IDEAS! FLAMES R ACEPTED N SUGESTIONS R LOVED. ANY IDEAS 4 SONGS OR THINGS 2 HAPPEN ON TOUR? _**

**_WELL I'LL GIVE U A LIL PREVIEW OF WAT IM GONA PUT IN DA NEXT CHAPTER, WHILE MAX IS AWAY, SHE'S GONNA WRITE A THOUSAND MILES, N ANGEL WILL PLAY THE PIANO FOR HER. N WEN SHE GETS BAK, STACY N RICARDO WILL WANT TO GET BACK IN THE PICTURE, SO MAX N FANG WILL GET JEALOUS, BUT THEY WILL ALSO WRITE THE SONG 'DONT MESS WITH MY MAN' BY NIEVA, LOOK IT UP, I THINK IT'LL GO GREAT WIT THE PLOT! LET ME KNO WUT U THINK! _**

**_THANKS 4 READIN, N HAPPY THURSDAY!_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY  
_**


	5. Chapter 5I LOVE NEW HAMPSHIRE!

_**Hey people! Here's the next chapter! N its extra long! So i want lots of reviews! N i updated fast! So review plz! More comin soon, but suggestions still apreciated! Da songs used in this chapter 4, A thousand Miles, By Vanessa Carlton, I've Missed You, By me, My love, By Justin Timberlake, Misery Business, by paramore, Feel the Rush, By Pleasure P, and Don't Mess with my Man, By Nieva. Enjoy!**_

_**HEy ppl, i also published a new story called Time Can Heal the pain, read it plz! its under my stories!  
**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!  
**_

* * *

The next day, I so did not want to leave. I didn't even want to get up, I felt so cozy in Fang's arms. I slept like a baby last night. Oh God, everything had been so AMAZING! Fang and I had never made out with such passion. God I was gonna miss his touch while I was away. He was just so HOT! And his chest was so strong, and I just wanted to run my fingers across it the whole night... And his abs! Oh my God his abs! They were so-

"Okay that's as much as a 6 year can take!" Angel said interrupting my chain thought. Oh, she'd been listening....he-he-he, that's not really something she should be hearing.

"No it's not."

"Well it's your fault for listening."

"I wasn't doing it on purpose but your thoughts were shouting, it's hard to miss those kind of thoughts Max." God I had to get a grip of myself. Especially since I'm gonna be alone with Angel for a whole week. Aw man, that's a whole week without Fang. Without kissing his glorious lips! Wow I'm such a poet!

"Yes, sure, but would you mind being a poet when I'm not around!" Angel whined. We were sitting at breakfast, and Nudge giggled, Gazzy and Iggy rolled their eyes, and Fang grinned.

"Fang! Not you too!" Angel whined again, now glaring at Fang. I grinned at him.

"Hey, my thoughts are quiet." Fang protested.

"God some days I wish I couldn't hear your minds."

"We wish that _everyday_, Angel." Iggy said speaking up.

We all laughed and Angel grumbled incoherently crossing her arms over her little chest. I stroked her hair. "Sorry sweetie, we'll try not to think like that around you. Now don't feel bad about what Iggy said, okay honey? He's just kidding. Right Iggy?"

"Yeah, don't worry Ange, we all love you. Your our little sister."

"Yeah I guess, I'm just scared of turning into you guys any time soon." she said shyly.

We all laughed, and breakfast continued normally.

After breakfast, we all packed, then I called two cabs. It was the best way because we'd be traveling by plane. Ugh, that was so inconvenient, and unnecessary with us having wings, but Jeffry might want to tag along with us. So we decided to use the human-normal way.

There were goodbyes, and I Fang kissed me in front of everyone, and hugged me good bye. Angel rolled her eyes, and pulled me to our cab, because I was clutched to Fang, and he was hesitant to let me go.

"Bye! I'll miss you!" I said before Angel pushed me into the cab.

"Me too." He called as Iggy and Nudge pushed him into his.

I won't go into boring details about the trip, it was just business, clearing up the schedules, and getting to know where we'd be going, and signing a contracts. Of course if things didn't work out, we could just fly away, but let's hope things didn't have to get to that. Either way, I was exhausted after the trip, and I was missing Fang terribly, I wonder if he was thinking about me as much as I was of him.

"You guys really love each other." Angel whispered. We were laying in bed, about to go to sleep, we'd be going back in two days. I turned to her in the bed next to me.

"Yeah." I breathed. I kinda didn't want to talk about this. I might've fallen in love and all, but it's still sometimes weird, and awkward to talk about my feelings too much.

"It's okay. But I think you should rest. Like you take care of everything. The concerts, the planning, the tour, the flock, our home, the food, well you don't cook, but you buy everything. You do so much. I'm just happy that your happy now, well because you're in love. And Iggy and Nudge too. I'm still too young, and Gazzy hopes to never fall in love, cause well we're still so young, but it's nice to know you're happy, and now I feel like you're even more like a mother. You wrote me a lullaby, that was so sweet of you, thanks. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm glad your happy too now because I know you have to go through a lot to make the rest of us happy, and well it's nice to know you're also happy."

"Thanks Angel." I sighed, as she said it, I was happy.

"Max?"

"Yes?"

"How far are we from the rest of the flock?"

I sighed. "A thousand miles." More or less.

"Oh. Ugh I'm tired of all the walking we did downtown."

"Yeah, we saw so many faces, I didn't think there could be that many people in a city."

"I wanna go home already."

"Me too....Hey Angel?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you say to us writing a song together?" I asked.

"I'm all up for it!" She said jumping out of bed, and running off, and coming back in a flash with her small piano used for traveling, a notebook and a pencil.

I laughed. "You're so prepared."

"I thought you might get some ideas, and didn't want to risk you forgetting anything!" she confessed.

"Let's get to work!"

"Okay, hmmm, how about you write the lyrics, and I'll play the music on my piano."

"Okay, do you have a tune in mind?"

"Hmm, how about this?" She began playing a soft tune.

"It sounds great. Um, well, how about this? 'Making my way downtown, Walking Fast, Faces Pass, And I'm home bound.'" Angel adjusted her rhythem to my voice, and we continued that way for the rest of the night.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Fang's POV**_

It's been 5 days, only two more left till I see Max again. God I've missed her terribly. I love her so much. God I just want to kiss and hug her. I want her in my arms again like last time. I want her to be mine. I want her to be with me forever. Cause this love will never die. We're both so strong, I need her by my side. A week's never felt so long, not even when we were being tortured by Whitecoats. Cause a week without Max is like my personal hell.

_**(A/N: Aww! Okay Mayb Dis Is a bit OOC, but I think dat even tho fang hides his feelings outwardly, he should still have them inside his head, so there! Lol)**_

"Fang, come on, it's time for dinner!" Nudge called running by my room. We were staying at a hotel in New Hampshire, and I had my door open. I had to share a room with Iggy, and Gazzy, but they were outside now. I stayed inside, too distracted to pay attention to anything they were doing enough to actually participate. And Nudge got her own room, and the whole planning our vacation was going to her head. But she seemed happy, so Iggy went along with things, and Gazzy was just having fun with all the free stuff the hotel provided so I was alone in my misery.

After dinner, I went back to my room, and decided to try to do something productive.

"Hey Fang?" Gazzy asked coming into my room.

"Yeah?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"I'm bored."

"I was thinking about writting a song."

"About Max?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"Yeah, you guys are like totally in love with each other. You have to be blind not to see it, and I mean extra blind, cause even Iggy sees it." Gazzy added with a chuckle.

I chuckled too. "Well, you'll know what this feels like when you get older."

"Sure, that's what Max tells me, but I don't wanna grow up yet."

"Why not?"

"Well I'm only 8, and I haven't had much of a childhood."

"Oh, well that's true."

"Plus, it's not like I have to grow up."

"Why's that?"

"Cause, Max and you are like the responsible parents, Nudge and Iggy are like my two teenaged brother and sister who are in love, like the typical teenagers, and Angel and I are the kids, the youngest who still have a little childhood left in them."

"Are you calling me old?"

Gazzy laughed. "Well, not old... But I could see you as my dad more than my brother. Iggy's more like my brother. And Max is my annoying mother, Nudge is my weird sister, and Angel is the cute little sister everyone loves. It's like we're almost a normal family. Hey maybe you should marry Max, and then it'd really be a family." Gazzy babbled on. I don't think he knew what he was saying anymore.

My eyes widened. "Marry? As in get engaged?"

"Duh, what's signing a few papers to what you guys already got?"

"Uh Gazzy, I think you're moving too fast."

"Whatever, you'll see, you guys will end up getting married before you're even 18, I can already see it. Dun-dun-dura-dun-dun-dura..." Gazzy began to imitate the music they play at weddings. I threw my pillow at him. He laughed and got up and left my room. Can we say he has a fast wroking mind for an 8 year old?

God I missed 's been a week since I've seen her face. Without her, it's so boring, I can barely get through the day. I got an idea then.

"Hey Gazzy?"

"Yeah?" He called running back into my room.

"How do you feel about writting a song with me?"

"Totally." He said grinning.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Iggy's POV**_

Max and Angel got back today, we rehersed like old times, and I found a way to ask Nudge out.

"Hey Max?" I called.

She came into my room. "Yeah Ig?"

"I got an idea on how to ask out Nudge, but I need your help."

"What you got in mind?"

_***********_

"Hey Iggyums! How ya doing baby?!" My -Ugh, WTF was I thinking?- girlfriend, -soon to be ex- said to me when she saw me at the concert. Seriously, what was she doing here!

"Hey Tif, look we gotta talk."

"I know, we totally do."

"Really? What do you have to talk about?" Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"I totally don't know what to wear for your next concert, look, I mean, feel, I'm wearing a spagetti strap tank top, and a jeaned skirt, with orange heals that match the top, but I don't know if to wear my hot pink top next time, or my red one!"

Guess not. "Look Tiffany, I really don't care what you wear, in case yo were too stuck up in your own little world, I can't see it. Plus, I want to break up with you. Things aren't working out, because your so stuck up, and a whore, and you don't care about anyone but yourself! I've found someone I really love, and she loves me back, and I'm gonna do her right. I'm breaking up with you because she wouldn't even kiss me because you were still considered my girlfriend, well screw that, it's over! Go back to your town, and waste your life dating every guy you can get and leading you and your stupid little friends in cheers, but get away from me! Don't ever follow me again, and Never, EVER, call me Iggyums again!" _**(A/N: Ok sry 2 any1 who's a cheerleader, no offence intended, n also sry 2 any1 whos a redhead or blonde, i've got nothin against u, n its just a story ok? No offence is ever intended!)**_

"You can't break up with me, I'm Tiffany Herrera! I did NOT come all this way just for you to dump me! You love ME, Iggy! Don't go after some other girl! I'm the one you like!" She said snatching my hand and rubbing it against her body. Okay that was enough.

"No Tiffany! Go to hell, and stop being such a whore!" I said snatching my hand back.

"You'll want me back some day Iggy, you'll see, don't worry I'll be waiting! That girl won't be able to do it like me! You'll be wishing it's me when you kiss her!" she said running off, or I guess that's what happened, cause her screaming became distant till it fadded. Whatever bitch.

Then the concert began.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Max's POV**_

"Hello New Hampshire! How you guys doing tonight?! Well, we're very happy to be here, starting off our tour! So here's a new song I wrote this week, 'bout someone real special, hope you all like it!" I said before Angel began playing the piano. And I remembered how I'd felt when I was writting the song.

_"Making my way downtown_

**We'd been walking downtown most of the week, Angel and I**

_Walking fast_

_Trying to get out of the crowd_

_Faces pass_

**There was so many faces in that little city!**

_And I'm home bound_

**We were going home soon**

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

**Trying to get to the hotel to get ready to go back to the flock**

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

**Through everyone else**

_And I need you_

**Like I need air**

_And I miss you_

**So much!**

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

**I miss him so much, I just want to see him again**

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_Well I'd probably fly...._

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

**I was wishing to see him every night, but I had to wait a whole week, poor me**

_It's always times like these_

_When I think of you  
_**I think about him all the time**

_And I wonder_

_If you ever_

_Think of me_

**I was wondering that each time I thought of him**

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

**Things are wrong if he's not by my side**

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your_

_Precious memories_

**He could get any girl he wants, and yet he chose me, I'm still surprised**

_'Cause I need you_

**Like the sun needs the moon**

_And I miss you_

**So much, so much!**

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

**I'd do anything for Fang**

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_Tonight_

**Cause I love him so much**

_And I, I_

_Don't want to let you know_

**Don't wanna worry him with my miss**

_I, I_

_Drown in your memory_

**Of the last night we were together, oh that was a good night!**

_I, I_

_Don't want to let this go  
_**NEVER!**

_I, I_

_Don't...._

**NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!**

_Making my way downtown_

_For the last time, hopefully_

_Walking fast_

**Can't wait to get to the airport**

_Faces pass_

**So many people, ugh!**

_And I'm home bound_

**I'm going to New Hampshire, but I realized the place doesn't matter, as long as I'm with Fang, anything will feel like home.**

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making my way_

**Hurry up!**

_Making a way_

_Through the crowd_

**So many people slow us down!**

_And I still need you_

**Always do**

_And I still miss you_

**Always will**

_And now I wonder...._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass us by_

**I missed him so much, I just wanted time to pass fast enough to get to see him again.**

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you..._

**I'd do anything for Fang, because he is my world**

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk_

_A thousand miles_

_If I could_

_Just see you_

_If I could_

_Just hold you_

_Tonight"_

The crowd errupted, and Fang came to my side at the end of my song. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and gave me a quick kiss. I smiled, and went back on drums. It was his turn now.

**********************************************************************************************************************

_**Fang's POV**_

After Max's song, and I have to say, she's great at writting them, it was my turn. So I sang the song Gazzy had stayed up once helping me write. It's called 'I've Missed You.'

_**"It's been a week that I havent seen your face**_

_**Without you by side, its hard to get through the day**_

_**I have my family by me**_

_**But its really you I wanna see**_

_**I wanna see your smile**_

_**Cause it's rare and only apears once in a while**_

_**I wanna hear you laugh**_

_**I wanna see you blush**_

_**I wanna be with you every moment of my life**_

_**I want you by my side**_

_**Oh, I've missed you**_

_**While you've been gone**_

_**No one's been around to tell me not to do wrong**_

_**And since your not here**_

_**My life feels empty and weird**_

_**I've missed you**_

_**I've missed your face**_

_**I miss you more each day**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want to hold you in my arms**_

_**And never let go**_

_**I've missed you, so**_

_**It's been a while now since I've heard your voice**_

_**I think I'm going crazy without a choice**_

_**I need you by my side**_

_**You're my whole life**_

_**A week seems not so long**_

_**But without you by my side, everything feels wrong**_

_**I don't ever want to have to let you go again**_

_**Cause when you're gone, I just don't know what to do**_

_**I've missed you**_

_**Cause if you're not here, **_

_**It's like day and night**_

_**It's like wrong and right**_

_**It's like the sun without the moon**_

_**It's like me without you **_

_**It's just wrong**_

_**And a week's never been so long**_

_**I'm going crazy without you**_

_**I just don't know what to do**_

_**I've missed you"**_

**(A/N: I didn't put any thoughts into this song lik i hav in others, cuz the song lyrics were Fang's thoughts, so I felt no need, I wrote this song, btw =] )**

The crowd cheered once again, and I winked at Max. She giggled and blushed. God she was so cute.

Then she came over to the mic, and whispered in my ear, "Thank You, I've missed you too."

"Well that sure was a nice song! Now we have another song, first song, from Iggy! Give it up for Iggy, it's his first time, and he's written a song, so I'll go on guitar now, and Fang can go back to drum, we're handing the mic to Iggy, so give it up for him!"

The crowd cheered at Max's announcment, and Iggy came to the front of the stage, he took the mic and said, "Hey everyone, I wrote this new song, it's for somebody special, lately I've been a blind jerk, but she opened my eyes, and no I don't mean that physically! But anyways, I want to dedicate this song to Nudge." He said looking in her direction when he said that. Nudge melted then. I could just hear her saying "Awww" and she gave her undiveded attention to his words.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Nudge's POV**_

_"If I wrote you a symphony_

_Just to say how much you mean to me _

_{what would you do} _

**I'd cry of happiness!**

_If I told you you were beautiful_

_Would you date me on the regular _

_{tell me would you} _

**Totally, once you were single, of course**

_Well baby I've been around the world_

_But I aint seen myself another girl _

_{like you} _

**Iggy, I don't think you've seen too many girls.....ha-ha-ha- jk-jk  
**

_This song here represents my heart_

_But there is just one thing I need from you _

_{saying I do} _

**OMG, so sweet!**

_Because, I can see us holding hands_

**I'd love that**

_Walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

**So romantic**

_I can see us in the country side_

**Beautiful**

_Sitting in the grass laying side by side_

**Ahh, I can just imagine it myself**

_You can be my baby_

**Yes, I'm supposed to be!**

_Gonna make you my lady_

**Sweet!**

_Girl you amaze me_

**Cool!**

_Aint gotta do nothin crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be my love _

**I'd so totally would!**

_My love_

_My love _

_And I know no woman that could take your spot _

**Aww, Iggy has such a way with words**

_My love_

_My love_

_My love _

_And I know no woman that could take your spot _

**Such a sweet guy, I knew he hadn't become a **_**total**_** jerk.**

_My love_

_My loooooooove_

_Looooooove_

_My loooove _

_My loooove _

_Now If I wrote you a love note _

_And make you smile with every word I wrote _

_{what would you do} _

**I'd write back, and hug and kiss you!**

_Would that make you wanna change your scene_

**Sure**

_And wanna be the one in my scene _

**I'd love that**

_{tell me would you} _

_See what's the point in waiting anymore_

**You gotta be single**

_Cause girl I've never been more sure _

_{that baby it's you} _

**Great!**

_This song here represents my heart_

**Aww!!**

_And everything that you been waiting for _

_{Just saying I do} _

**I do! I do! I do!**

_Because, I can see us holding hands_

**I can see us too**

_Walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

**That would feel so great!**

_I can see us in the country side  
_**Oh, and we could have horseys!**

_Sitting in the grass laying side by side_

**That's be so wonderful!**

_You can be my baby_

**I knew he'd come to sense in time**

_Gonna make you my lady_

**Can't wait!**

_Girl you amaze me _

**So do you, so do you **

_Aint gotta do nothin crazy  
_**Nope, we're just in love**

_See all I want you to do is be my love _

**I'll be your love, and you're mine**

_My love_

_My love _

_And I know no woman that could take your spot my _

_My love (So Don't Give Away)_

**I'd never! It's yours! All yours!**

_My love_

_My love _

_And I know no woman that could take your spot my _

_My love_

_My looooooove_

_Loooooove_

_My looooove_

_My loooooove _

_I can see us holding hands_

_Walking on the beach our toes in the sand_

_I can see us in the country side_

_Sitting in the grass laying side by side_

_You can be my baby_

_Gonna make you my lady_

_Girl you amaze me_

_Aint gotta do nothin crazy_

_See all I want you to do is be my love _

**I can't wait to be your love!**

_Love_

_My love_

_Love_

_My love_

_Love _

_And I know no woman that could take your spot _

_My love_

_Love _

_My love_

_Love_

_My love_

_Love _

_And I know no woman that could take your spot _

_My looooooove_

_Loooooove_

_My looooooove_

_My Looooove"_

I couldn't help myself, at the end of the song, I ran up to Iggy, and threw my arms around his neck, who cares if he still had a girlfriend, "I DO!" I sang.

"Don't worry Nudge, I'm single." he reassured me.

"Great!" I said crashing my lips on his. He wrapped his arms around me and the crowd was cheering, and I saw the rest of the flock behind us, they'd gotten up, and were clapping too. Fang had his arms around Max, in a couple-y embrace, and they were both smiling at us, and Angel and Gazzy seemed happy to see their best friend's happy. This was the best momment of my life. But of course, no moment can be perfect. And stupid, slutty, Tiffany came running onto stage then. UGH!!

No way! This was so not fair!

"Iggy! You're making a mistake!" We broke our embrace then. He turned to her.

"Tiffany?" He asked confused.

"You can't date her, you love me!"

"Tiffany what are you doing? Get out of here! I told you it was over!"

"I know, but I can't let you get yourself into this, I'm the one you want, not her!" she said pushing me aside, and trying to get a hold of Iggy.

"Okay now you've crossed the line." I growled, and launched myself at her. She screamed in panic and surprised, and I slapped and punched her, and pinned her to the ground before anyone could stop me.

"Look you little whore, get away from us! Don't try coming back for a second chance, once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change! We've both hurt each other, but I ain't apoligizing to a slut. Now stop trying to seduce my boyfriend! I swear if you ever come near my family and me again, I'm gonna hurt you so bad, your stupid pawm-pawms are gonna be too heavy for your stupid arms to lift, and you'll never be able to do a split once I'm through with you! Iggy's mine now, I didn't mean to steal him from you, but you were just never meant to be. He chose me, because he likes me better, because I AM better than you! So don't try seperating something as strong as us again, or I will HURT you SO bad, you will cry to you dead grandmother! So stay away from my family!" I shouted into her face. God that felt good!  
Then security came and took her out. I looked at the flock and grinned.

"Hey everyone, how about one more song?" I said into the mic.

Everyone was confused, and stunned, but then they began chanting for more.

"Follow my lead." I said to the flock. Iggy grabbed his guitar, and I sang a song that was errupting in me now.

_"I'm in the business of misery,_

**I'd been so miserable during thier relationship**

_Let's take it from the top._

**Let's start from the beggining of this story**

_She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock._

**She has a perfect body, I wonder how much she starves herself to keep it like that**

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

**Nothing lasts forever, slut!**

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

**I'd been about to make my move, but she'd seduced him, freaking whore!**

_I waited a few long weeks_

**I don't know how long their relationship lasted, but it seemed like forever to me**

_She finally set him free._

**Well he dumped her, YAY!**

_I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me._

**I can't help myself**

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,_

**Well I know it's been two weeks at least**

_She's got it out for me,_

**She may be better looking, maybe and had him first**

_But I wear the biggest smile._

**But look who got him in the end?**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
_**Not really that kind of person**

_But, I got him where I want him now._

**He's MINE, Mine, and only MINE! HA HA SLUT!**

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

**Sorry if I did**

_To steal it all away from you now._

**Not really stealing, if he **_**CHOOSES**_** you**

_But god does it feel so good,_

**Sure does!**

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

**MINE!**

_And if you could then you know you would._

**She knows she wants him back**

_Cause god it just feels so..._

**Being with Iggy feels great!**

_It just feels so good._

**Especially kissing him! God those lips!**

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

**Especially not sluts/whores**

_Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

**Nope, you are what you are**

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

**Yeah right!**

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
_**Pay attention whore!**

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

**Millions!**

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

**Oh yeah, 'I'm in love with you" and ya-di-ya-di-ya**

_They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

**Sure, if you're willing to become a whore**

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

**Never! That's why I couldn't kiss Iggy before**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
_**Ha ha**

_But, I got him where I want him now._

**He's mine, and my BOYFRIEND! OMG!**

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

**I'm actually glad I did**

_To steal it all away from you now._

**He chose me, so it's not really stealing, but she probably sees it like that**

_But god does it feel so good,_

**Oh yes it does! WHOA! I WON, HE'S MINE! OH YEAH! IN YO FACE!**

_Cause I got him where I want him right now._

**In my arms, on my lips!**

_And if you could then you know you would._

**You'd kill for a guy this great!**

_Cause god it just feels so..._

**Words aren't enough to describe this feeling!**

_It just feels so good._

**Damn good!**

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

**We're on tour, he wrote his song...**

_Not one of them involving you_

_**I**_** was in on them all though**

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

**He's mine already, so much more can happen now!**

_Not one of them involving._

**YOU! HAHAHA**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now._

**IGGY'S MINE, IGGY'S MINE, IGGY'S MINE!!!!!**

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

**Can't lie, YES I did actually**

_But, I got him where I want him now._

**Sorry, can't help being incredibly happy!**

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

**He's mine, he's mine!**

_To steal it all away from you now._

**Maybe you thought you'd make it far, ha! Yeah right!**

_But god does it feel so good,_

**SO DAMN GOOD!**

_Cause I got him where I want him now._

**Iggy's mine, and not YOURS!**

_And if you could then you know you would._

**Because he's the best thing that will happen to your pathetic life!**

_Cause god it just feels so..._

**He's awesome, and you know it, but you lost it!**

_It just feels so good."_

**And now, I'm the one who got him!**

I was all smiles by the end of the song, and the flock had managed to keep up, with a rock-ish rhythm, I LOVED this song! The crowd cheered, this had been our longest concert. We went back stage, and you know what? Everyone was a star tonight! We'd all help write songs, and played our very best! This was a great first concert!

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Max's POV**_

_**(A/N: WARNING! U WILL NOW READ A LEMONS SCENE! dis is my 2nd time tryin a lemons scene, 1st in dis story, so let me kno wat u think of dis 1? I think i've goten beter, but let me kno wat u think)**_

That night we went back to the hotel, and there was only one more room availiable near the other flock member's rooms, so Nudge and Angel shared, and Iggy and Gazzy shared, and Fang and I shared.

I was very happy to see Fang again. I'd missed him so much!

"Hey Max, I missed you so much." Fang cooned into my ear. He had his arms wrapped around me, and his voice made me shiver in pleasure.

"Me too, I've missed your voice." I said back, in the same tone....now what would we call this tone? Seductive, maybe?

"I've missed everything about you." he whispered back.

"I've missed your eyes."

"Your lips."

"Your hair."

"Your face."

"Your chest."

"Your legs."

"Your strong arms."

"Your tongue."

"Your abs." he smiled at that. I blushed.

"Your blush."

"Your neck."

"Your seducing body."

"Your touch." I moaned.

"I've missed you Max."

"Me too."

We then reached for each other's lips at the same time. Our lips crashed together, and his arms wrapped around me as my fingers knotted in his hair, bringing him closer to me. Last time we'd seperate for air, but I'd breath through my nose, I wasn't gonna let him go now. We were going by instinct again, and this time, I didn't think I could stop. His arms brought me even imposibly closer to him, and my body was pressed up perfectly against him. Like a jig-saw puzzle meant to fit there. Fang began to kiss down my jaw line, and down my neck. I moaned in pleasure. I put my lips at his ear and began caresing and kissing him there. He moaned this time, and I smiled in delight.

He kept kissing my neck, and began to unbutton my night-shirt. One button at a time. I ripped his shirt off, and he ran his fingers across my chest, and reached behind my back, and undid my bra. We pressed up against each other, glad to be rid of the stupid close that got in the way. I kissed his neck now, and he ran his hands through my bare skin. His hands roamed around my back, over my chest, and the flat of my stomach. Then they went down my waist, and stopped at my jean's buttons. He began to unbutton them, and slid down the zipper. then he slid off my jeans and ran his hands over my legs, making me shiver. I pulled his pants off to discover a huge lump in his boxers sticking out. My eyes widened at the size.

"I want you." he whispered in my ear. I shivered again.

"Me too." Of course.

We began towards the bed, to and fell lightly on it. Fang end on top of me. My breathing got heavy, and it was hard to breath at all. I felt like I was running out of air. He began licking around my nipple and I moaned in pleasure. He sucked on it. OH MY GOD! Then ran his lips all over my chest, and stopped at my belly button, he sucked that too. I giggled, guess I was ticklish. He came back up to my face. He kissed my lips, and licked my bottom lip, I opened eagerly, and savored his sweet tongue. His hands ran up and down my body, and by the time he took off my panties, they were soaked wet. I gasped, and he grinned at me. Then he pumped me with 1 finger, 2, 3....I was moaning each time another went in. Then I gasped and called his name when he entered me. He went in again and again, going deeper each time. Oh my God, this was too much! It all felt so good! After so much, he plopped down at my side, we were both exhausted. Oh my GOD! That was the best experience of my life.

"I love you." He whispered looking in my eyes.

"I love you too Fang."

"I missed you so much while you were away."

"Me too, I'll try not to be apart from each other ever again."

"Good. I think I could've actually gone emo if you hadn't returned."

I smiled, and put my hand on his cheek. "Fang, if I'm not here one day, I want you to continue life."

"But that'll never happen."

"Of course not. Nothing can seperate us. Especially after tonight. I've never felt closer to you."

"Me neither." he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I still can't believe this is real. I feel that I'm just dreaming. This is my best dream come true, I can't believe it's real, and I'm afraid to wake up."

"You're not dreaming Fang."

"I guess I know that, but I'm still not sure."

"Do you feel this?" I asked kissing him.

"Yeah." He breathed.

"Then you're awake."

"Good then."

"Yes, now we should get some sleep."

"Sure, but I already know what I'll dream about tonight."

"Oh Fang, you little sexist-pig." I said touching my fingertip to his nose.

"Can't help it."

"Of coure not."

"Sleep my love."

"You too."

"I will."

And we fell asleep in each other's arms, under the covers on that beautiful, perfect night. I love New Hampshire.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Fang's POV**_

After the pefect night with Max, I woke up in the morning, she had her arms wrapped around my chest, but my arms were still free, so I put them behind my head, and began to think.

A song began to pop in my head.

_**(A/N: i used dis song 2 help me write da lemons scene, so i decided 2 put it in here, its "Feel The Rush" by Pleasure P.)**_

_"Say ladiesss!! You got to feel the rush ay _

_Say ladiesss!! You got to feel the rush ay _

_You lied out on the couch_

_Kissin me from head to toe._

_You breathin hard like_

_Your oxygen cuttin low._

_I grab my bare dick and_

_And in my skin we feelin good._

_Im lickin round your nipple_

_Dick harder than some wood._

_I started sucking on your bellybutton_

_With some ice._

_Say ohhh yea_

_Baby girl i know your feeling nice._

_Feel the rush_

_Feel the rush_

_When lovin you and me._

_We feeling good_

_Like we trippin off that X-Ta-C. _

_You gotta_

_Feel the rush_

_From off one touch._

_Give me one kiss_

_Got my dick standin up._

_If you don't wanna do it all night_

_You outta luck._

_I wanna make love, have sex,_

_And the fuck._

_And we can do it all night_

_Without the lights_

_And if it's tight_

_Don't worry i'll make it right._

_It's like we floatin_

_Off that X-Ta-C_

_High as a kite._

_And I don't eat pussy girl_

_But tonight I might._

_I wanna hit you from the front_

_And behind._

_And we can do it anywhere_

_Wateva's on your mind._

_Just sit back and recline_

_It's my time to shine._

_Make you cum first girl_

_Before I get mine._

_You need to_

_Let me know_

_What's your fantasy_

_And i'll fulfill_

_Every need_

_That you plan to see._

_It's alright if i aint yo_

_Man to be._

_But i promise girl keep it between_

_You and me._

_You need to..._

_Say no mo playing tongue_

_I'll end up playin wit yo clit._

_You scream my name_

_Say Fang!_

_Please give me dick._

_I don't wanna rush_

_Baby girl let's move it slow._

_We hittin foreplay_

_As we walk through the door._

_OOHH BABY_

_OOHH BABY_

_OOHH BABY_

_Got me feelin good._

_Say feel the rush_

_Feel the rush_

_Comin from my wood."_

Of course I could never sing that outloud, still a good song to have in your head. I chuckled at my dirty mind. I hope Angel wasn't up yet. My movement, cause my chest to rumble a bit, and Max woke up.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Hey." she said rubbing her eyes.

"Sleep well?"

"Just awesome." She smiled.

I smiled back and rubbed her back to wake her up.

"You hungry?"

"Can you read my mind too?" She asked smiling. God I loved her smile.

"Nope, but I know you like the back of my hand."

"That's good. Do you know what I want for breakfast?"

"Baccon?"

"Oh my God, you're freaky!" We laughed, and got up and got dressed. We went to wake up the flock, and went downstairs to a small resturant in the hotel.

"Guys, what the hell were you doing last night?" Iggy hissed at us. The younger kids were off sitting at the table, and we were ordering.

Max's and my eyes widened. "Aw crap, you heard?"

"Oh God, gross! You could've kept quieter!"

"Sorry Ig, first time." Max said shyly.

"Okay that's enough, I really don't care. You're just lucky the flock's got heavy sleep or they all would've heard you. Just next time you're gonna do _it_, you could at least leave the building."

"Come on Iggy, we're not that loud." I said rolling my eyes.

"You're telling me."

"Whatever." we both said at the same time. I took Max's hand and we ordered breakfast.

******************************************

Later that day, we were back at the hotel, and I went to my room to change into my trunks to go swimming in the pool.

"Hey Fang, long time no see."

"Sally? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've missed you so much. I decided to come visit you."

"Sally, I have a girlfriend." I hissed, I'd like Sally, (as a friend) but she was starting to seem annoying.

"Oh, but this can be our little secret." she said.

Ugh! "No Sally, now leave!"

"Aw don't be that way Fang. I helped you out when you were in need. I accepted being just your friend, can't you repay me?"

"Sure, you want my autograph? Sell it on ebay! Just leave, PLEASE!"

"Nah, I don't care about money. I want _you_."

"Oh my god." I said exahsperated.

"Shhh. Don't worry, no one needs to find out. I don't care if you have a girlfriend, I still like you." she said walking towards me, I backed into the wall.

"Hey Fang, I need my bathing suite-" Max came in opening the door on us. "What the hell? Sally? What are you doing here?" She looked back and forth between us two.

"Max, it's not what it seems like." I stuttered, trying to explain.

"I know exactly what's going on. You're trying to seduce my man!" she screamed at Sally, God she looked so hot when she was mad.

"Whatever." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Let me tell you something, If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya! I've got my girls, got my man, sofind your own and leave mine alone! Don't mess with my man, or I'ma be the one to break it to ya! Oh, and here's a little advice for you, find your own man!"

Max screamed at Sally, pulling her by the hair and throwing her out the room and slamming the door on her face. She turned to me.

"Max, I didn't, she, Nothing happened!"

"I know, I trust you Fang, I know she was trying to get all over you, can't blame her, but I don't want no one messin with my man. You're mine, and I will NOT share." she said kissing my lips. In case I haven't said this, she looked really freaking HOT right now.

"Don't worry Max, I'll never play you wrong."

"Good, me neither."

"I must say, I'm impressed by how posesive you can be though."

She blushed. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Got my girls, got my man? Were you planning to beat her up?"

"Well I didn't need anyone's help, but I thought that would sound more threatning."

I laughed, "Well it seemed to work. Come on, let's go swimming now."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Max's POV**_

After swimming so much, my skin started to wrinkle, I decided to go change, and go out to try to find a store for food. I went into my room, took a shower, and changed, but when I went back in the bathroom to brush my hair,_ Ricardo _was there, can we say WTF?

"Hey Max."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to visit. Miss you back at home."

"What? Why? We only saw each other once!"

"Yeah, but you've left your mark on me."

"I SO don't have time for this!"

"I know you've got a boyfriend, that Fang boy."

"Yes."

"I don't care."

"I don't care, that you don't care." I countered.

"Max, I did a lot for you. I brought you out of your depression."

"I was not depressed!" I retorted.

"Whatever, I don't wanna argue. Just a quick kiss, please? I never even got that!"

"Because I made it clear that we could only be friends!"

"Yeah, but now I'm asking a favor of you."

"NO."

"Just one quick kiss. You know _I'm your biggest fan." _

**  
**"Oh God, Get away from me!" I shouted running out the bathroom. He ran after me, of course.

"Come on Max, don't be stubborn."

"Stubborn is my middle name, now get the heck out of here."

"No, you owe me! I did a lot for you."

"I owe you nothing!"

"Its a simple kiss Max, why are you making this so hard?"

"NO!"

But he ran to me, and pulled me to the bed, he tried to kiss me, but Fang came crashing through the door then, he pulled Ricardo off me, and punched him in the face. Oh, that was gonna leave a mark.

"Don't mess with my girl! I'ma be the one to break it to ya! Got my boys, got my girl, so find your own, and leave mine alone! Don't mess with my girl! I'ma be the one to break it to ya. Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl!" He said punching him again, and throwin him out the room. I smiled, would you look at the simalarities.

"Wow, guess this is a weird day."

"I'll say. Ugh, I can't stand all these people."

"Me neither, I just want to go to the concert tonight, and leave tommorow."

"Well do you have a song?" Fang asked.

"I just thought of one. And you're gonna help me write it."

***

"Hey New Hampshire!" I screamed into the mic that night. We were playing in a different city in New Hampshire, but I couldn't remember the name, so I just said the state. "Had a little run in with a few annoyances, but here's a song, Fang and I wrote, pretty sure there's some of ya'll out there who can relate to this song. Listen up!

_"[Both Speaking]_

_Uh, I like it baby (yeah)_

_Uh, one time for the club (ye-eah)_

_Two time for my thugs, uh-huh_

_Three times for my ladies, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon (ooh, oh)_

_Uh, Max y'all.. JE y'all... (oooh)_

_Uh-uh, Fangy'all_

_[Max]_

_It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me'_

**It's hard finding the perfect guy**

_So I'm tellin everybody let him be_

**I don't want nobody coming close to him**

_Cause he's mine and I can't take no bitches tryna take my baby_

**Screw that!**

_So I thought I had to let you know_

_Find someone that you can call your own_

**Cause Fang's taken**

_Cause now you're walkin in the danger zone_

**Keep a 5 miles distance, Sally.**

_And if I touch you I'll be wrong_

**I won't be able to stop myself if I send you to the hospital**

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

**I don't want no one messing with his head**

_Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone_

**He's mine, so find your own, and go away!**

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own man_

**And get away from us!**

_[Fang]_

_It was hard to find a girl that's really down for me_

**Especially one like Max**

_Seems like a lot of boys tryin me_

**Damn Ricardo**

_Cause they tryna take my baby, oh what the hell naw!_

**No, no way!**

_So now you really better check yourself_

**You better not come too close**

_Messin with my girl is bad for your health and_

**You won't be able to walk after I'm through with you!**

_So you know you will be dealt with_

**Hell yeah!**

_Better find your own girl_

**Cause this one's taken**

_Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

**I'll also break your face in the process**

_Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone_

**We don't need you in our life**

_Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

**She's taken, find another**

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl_

**Cause this one's **_**mine**_

_[Max]_

_Girl I'm warning you, if you want my man_

_You should just keep your hands to yourself, now-now_

**Before you get hurt**

_[Fang]_

_And playa I'm warning you, if you want my girl_

_I suggest that you look but don't touch, now-now_

**Cause you'll get hurt**

_[Max] It was hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man_

**It's hard to find someone like Fang, I don't want no one to mess him up**

_[Fang] It's hard to find a girl that's really down for me, don't mess with my girl_

**So hard to find the perfect girl, ain't gonna let no one change her**

_[Max] Hard to find a brotha that was down for me, don't mess with my man_

_[Fang] So hard to find a girl that's down for me, don't mess with my girl_

_[Max]_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own man_

**Sally, he's mine, not your, end of story**

_[Fang]_

_Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl_

**Get your own, cause Max is only mines**

_[Max]_

_If you mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my girls, got my man, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my man, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own man_

_[Fang]_

_If you mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Got my niggas, got my girl, so find your own and leave mine alone_

_Don't mess with my girl, I'ma be the one to break it to ya_

_Here's a little advice for you, find your own girl"_

"How was that?" I asked at the end of the song. They cheered louder. I was all smiles, I love New Hampshire!

* * *

_**SOOOOOOO? WAT DID YA THINK?! PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCEPTED N SUGGESTIONS R LOVED!**_

_**WAT WOULD U SAY 2 IGGY CHEATIN ON NUDGE? OR TIFFANY MAKIN IT LOOK THAT WAY? REVIEW!**_

_**NEXT SONGS, HANDS HELD HIGH, BY LINKIN PARK, IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL, BY SARAH MCLACHLAN, I'M JUST A KID BY SIMPLE PLAN, N MAYBE SHOULD'VE SAID NO BY TAYLOR SWIFT, SEND IN UR SUGGESTIONS! **_

_**N also plz read my new story Time Can Heal The Pain, its under my stories! thanks! plz review!  
**_

_**THANKS! N PEACE OUT!**_

_**JZAZY  
**_


	6. Chapter 6 FAX!

_**SORRY 4 DA WAIT! HERE'S CHAPTER 6, N DERS TONS OF FAX 4 ALL U FAX LOVERS! REVIEW! I GOT DA NEXT CHAPTER WRITTEN, I WANT ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS N I'LL POST IT TONIGHT! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! ENJOY!**_

_**

* * *

**_POVMax's

After tonight's fun concert, Iggy and Fang had planned out dates for me and Nudge.

"But what about Ange and Gas?"

"Don't worry Max, they'll be sleeping, and plus we'll leave the rooms locked and they can take care of themselves for a night." Fang convinced.

"Okay, let's go."

"Are you guys sure you don't mind?"

"No Max, now go already, you're becoming really annoying right now." Gazzy said pushing me out the hotel room.

"Okay, but watch out for each other and sleep in the same room." I called.

"And whatever you do, don't go onto Max and Fang's room!" Iggy said laughing I gave him my death glare but he couldn't see it.

Angel giggled, "Just go already!" she said and we left.

************************************************************************************

_**(A/N: Lol this happened to me on Wednesday and I told my sister the same thing when she woke me up, so I thought it'd be funny to make Gazzy and Angel do it too.)**_

_**Angel's POV **_  
That night I stayed up writing a song about Max. After the trip, I'd really gotten to know her. Her mind was so unselfish. She was always thinking about us and worried about evil. So I wrote a song called, In The Arms Of An Angel. It said that she does so much and now she should take a break and enjoy herself and find some peace. So to fly away in the arms of an angel, and be happy.

Then Gazzy came over when he heard me playing my piano.

"Gee Angel, that's a nice song." he said sitting on the floor in front of me.

"Thanks, its about Max."

"Oh that's nice."

"Yeah, how about you? What have you been doing?"

"I wrote a song too."

"Oh can I hear it?"

"Yeah sure."

"I woke up it was seven Waited till eleven Just to figure out that no one would call I think I've got a lot of friends But I don't hear from them

"Wow Gazzy, your good with songs!"

"Yeah I like to write and sing em once in a while, but I prefer my guitar."

"Well we should get to sleep now, its midnight already."

"Yeah I'm feeling kinda tired. Hey wait a minute, I know a way we can stay up even later and not be tired!"

"Oh God! I've never had coffee before! This should be fun!" I said reading his idea in his mind.

He grinned and headed to the small kitchen in our hotel room.

3 hours later.....  
Gazzy and I were running around screaming and creating a mess of the room. The cafeine had really gotten to us. And now Gazxy was on top of the coffee table playing his guitar and singing "Womanizer" by Britney Spears.

I was rolling on the floor laughing. Then I started talking to inanitive objects like the chairs and then I found an old Barbie doll under the couch. I started talking to it and started singing the Barbie girl song.

"I'm a Barbie girl, In a Barbie world, Life is plastic, Its fantastic. You can brush my hair, Undress me anywhere, Imagination life is your creation"

"Hey there Barbie let's go party!" Gazzy said laughing along. Overall, a very intersting night.

******************************************************************************************************************

"Honey, honey wake up! Come on sweetie, time for breakfast!" Max said shaking me awake the next morning.

I pulled the covers over my head and groaned. "No! Go away!" I muttered.

"Come on Angel, now!" Max said using her authoritative voice.

"No Max please!" I begged.

Her tone became sympathetic now. "Why are you so tired honey? What time did you guys go to sleep?"

"Um well you see, we were so dumb enough to drink coffee at midnight, and didn't go to sleep till after 4am! So please just let us sleep!!"

She laughed. "Okay honey, Fang will go get breakfast and we'll stay in with you guys." I nodded and went back to sleep.

_**Max's POV **_

I stroked Angel's hair as she went back to sleep, and didn't even bother to wake up Gazzy. The caffeine really had an effect on them last night. When we came in, the room was a total mess.

Fang came back then with two bags with food. I smiled at him as he handed them to me. His eyes smiled back at me and I saw all of yesterday replaying all over again.

_***********_

After we left the hotel, there were two cabs outside. Iggy directed Nudge to one cab and Fang took me to the other. I was confused. "Aren't we doubling?"

"Nope." Fang said popping his lips on the P.

"Oh then where are we going?"

"Hot tub to get you relaxed."

"What?"

"Max, you ever see a show called elimi-date?"

"Your double crossing me?!?"

"No of course not! I was referring to the pools and hot tubs in the show."

"Oh. Wait is that all?"

"Nope." he said popping his lips again.

"What are we doing afterwards?"

"We're hitting the clubs." he said with a grin. I couldn't help myself and I took his face in my hands and kissed him. Before we could go into "Total Make Out Session", the driver cleared his throat and asked Fang for clearer directions.

We got there 15 minutes later. "Come on Max, you gotta get a bathing suite." Fang said dragging me to a counter the girl behind it showed me pictures of 4 different ones.

"You should get the red one." Fang suggested.

"Yeah sure." I said not even looking at it.  
I went to change while Fang got his trunks. I put on a bathrobe over the suite, which by the way was very revelling! And pulled my wings in all the way and walked out to the hall. Fang was there he had a black robe on too and he took my hand, and we walked to a door, and inside, there was a pool, hot tub, and there were plants around the place, cement flooring and a few furniture on the edges of the room.

"Whoa." I breathed. Fang squeezed my hand and we took a step in and he shut and locked the door behind us.

"Hot tub or pool?" he asked.

"Pool!" I said at once.

Fang stood behind me and slid my robe off and took off his.

"Love you Max." he said running and splashing into the pool I got soaked. And I ran in and did my own cannonball. We laughed, and swam around the huge pool. After a while, we got tired, and went to sit at the edge of the pool.

"Thirsty?" Fang asked handing me a can of coke. I took it gratefully and chugged it down.

"I wonder..." I began.

"What?" he asked. I sat by him, well more like on his lap in the water, cause our chests were already out the water, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"If things could get any better than this."

"What do you mean?"

"I have my family, the love of my life, we have a successful band, and life's just too perfect! Its like this is what dreams are made of and my dreams are coming true so nicely, I'd never want to miss this."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

We stayed like that for a while, and then he began nibbling on my ear. I giggled and he kissed my neck.

It was so romantic. We made out in the pool right there. He held me tightly and kissed me softly but with passion. Our bodies were pressed close together and I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine was. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, then I tackled his tongue with mine when it slid into my mouth. I had a hand on the back of his neck so I could kiss him better and my other was on his bare, strong, sexy chest. His arms were tight around my hips and he'd rub soothing circles on my back. We went underwater and kissed. It was so magical. I felt like, like, I can't describe it exactly. It was like heaven, like kissing Fang, which is already super amazing, to the power of infinity. I felt light headed too, but that may have just been me running out of oxygen.

We came up over surface gasping. Fang shook his hair to get out some water and began to get out the pool. He turned back and reached his hand to help me up. I took it, but he pulled me up, and into his arms, carrying me bridal style, over to one of the sofas. He picked up a towel on the small table next to it, and handed me one to dry up. We got dried and Fang brought out a different set of clothes. It was like a night gown, only it was like lingerie and it was very short, it barely went below my butt, but thankfully, it also came with a matching red underwear. I changed into it while Fang changed into some dry shorts. Then he sat me on his lap on the sofa, and wrapped his arms around my middle. He brought out a bottle of champagne, and popped it open. He brought out 2 whine glasses. I starred at him surprised.

Well technically, this is our first date, and I wanted to make it special." he explained handing me a glass.

"Oh Fang, that's so sweet of you. But it doesn't matter what we do, any date would of been totally special, just because I'd be spending it with you." I said turning around to look at his eyes and smiled.

"What did I do to deserve a girl like you? How can anyone as beautiful as you see anything in somebody like me?" he asked shaking his head.

"I ask myself that question everyday." I said pecking his lips.

"Lucky for me, you seem to see something in me. So now, I am able to love you, kiss you, hug you.... I love you Maximum Ride. You are my whole life, the reason of my existence." Fang said looking straight into my eyes.

"Oh my God, Fang, that was beautiful."

"Just like you." he said kissing my lips softly. I leaned up and grabbed his face in my hands and made the kiss deeper. I turned around again, and Fang held me closer. We kissed and kissed and kissed, for the longest time.

He played with a strand of my hair when we were done making out, I had my head laying in his laps and I was laid out on the couch and he sat on one end with my head in his lap. He picked up my head, and slid me so I was sitting. He held my head on his arm like he was carrying a baby and began to kiss my head softly. He hummed a soft tune, and I made out the melody was of the song he'd written for me, called "Another Reason Why I Love You" I smiled in memory, and took his free hand in mines and held it to my heart and whispered, "This night is another of my favorites."

He adjusted himself to look into my eyes, and asked, "What others were your favorites?"

"They started that day I sang "Girlfriend," and you told me that Sally wasn't your girlfriend. Next was when you wrote that song for me, the one you were just humming. The other time was that time we made out in the janitor's closet, that was so exciting. And before I left with Angel, that night was so wonderful, and of course, when I got back, and we made love for the first time. That one is my most favorite, I'd never felt so close to you until that night. Today, is second best, cause you don't ever forget the first time, or at least I wont. "

He began stroking my hair, he took his hand from mines, and took one of them, and kissed it and said, "I wont ever forget either. I'll never forget any of the times I'm with you. I want to remember every moment I spend with you."

"Me too." I said sighing. I took back his hand in mines and brought it up to my cheek, and ran the back of his hand over my skin.

"Max, do you want to go clubbing?"

"Not really, I rather stay here alone with you. I rather sway to even no music, than have to go to a crowded place to dance loud music. I hear music everyday now, so its nice to just stay alone with you and be in peace." I laid my head on his shoulder, and he put his cheek on my hair.

Suddenly, he picked me up and set me down. He put my arms around my neck, and put his arms at my hips, and he said, "Then we'll dance here alone by ourselves. The sound of the waves in the pool and the crickets in the trees will be our music, and we need nothing else but each other."

And he began swaying us softly and slowly. I laid my head on his chest and it fit perfectly, because it belonged.

I looked up to see that the ceiling was open, so you could see the dark, beautiful sky outside lighted by the wonderful moon and the beautiful shinning stars.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful night" Fang whispered, but also kind of sang, it was just so natural, and I responded in the same way. "I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so bright."

"When I see you smile, and I go oh, oh, oh. "

"I would never want to miss this"

"In my heart, I know what this is."

"This is what dreams are made of."

"This is what dreams are made of."

"I've got,"

"Somewhere I belong." we sang together.

"I've got," I sang.

"Somebody to love." we both sang again.

"This is what dreams are made of." I finished quietly, and laid my head back on his chest and we kept swaying under the moon light to our personal music.

"Max, do you want to go back to the hotel, or stay here over night? There's special rooms you can stay over night in, upstairs." Fang asked after a while.

"Can we stay here?" I asked not wanting to leave this magical place yet.

"Of course, let me go get a room, I'll be right back." he said stepping out of the room.

I walked over to the pool and saw my reflection. This night was perfect. I took a deep breath, and sighed, humming our song over again. I closed my eyes and brought my hands to my cheek and began to sway from side to side by myself to the music. I walked over to the plants, and admired their beauty.

I was startled when the hairs on the back of my neck prickled and I turned to see a grinning Fang.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Have I told you how hot you look today?" he said grinning again. I blushed and turned back to the flowers.

Fang came to my side, and took one of the flowers, a rose, got down on one knee, and handed me the flower, it was so romantic.

"I love you with every pitch of my soul, and I always will." Fang vowed giving me the rose. Awwwww that was so sweet of him to do.

"And I promise that no matter what happens, I will always love you and be there for you, cause you're half my soul."

"We're both two halves."

"But together we become a whole." we said together. Fang got up and kissed me lifting me off the ground and swinging me around never breaking the kiss.

Then he put one arm around my waist and held my hand with his free one. He walked us to our room, and picked me up at the doorway bridal style, and walked us to the bed. He set us on the bed, and this night became totally perfect, when we made love for the second time.

_************_

I came back to the present and sighed happily. I took my food, and walked to the small kitchen in the hotel room to let Ange and Gas sleep in peace.

* * *

**_OK COME ON SAY IT WIT ME, AWWW! REVIEW! 5 ATLEAST, N DA NEXT CHAPTER UP TONIGHT! DA SONG AT DA END WAS THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF FROM THE LIZZIE MCGUIRE MOVE SOUND TRACK! HOPE YOU LIKED, N PLZ REVIEW UR SUGGESTIONS OF SONGS, N OPINONS ON DA STORY! NEXT SONGS THAT WILL B USED ARE, SHOULD'VE SAID NO, BY TAYLOR SWIFT, SOMEBODY'S ME, BY ENRIQUE IGLESSIAS, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REMIND ME BY NICKLEBACK! BORN FOR THIS, BY PARAMORE WILL BE USED AS AND OPENING SONG 4 DA NEXT CONCERT! REVIEW, FLAMES ACEPTED, SUGGESTIONS R LOVED! ATLEAST 5 PLZ!_**

**_PEACE OUT N HAPPY READING!_**

**_JZAZY_**


	7. Chapter 7 Should've Said No

_**Here's the next chapter as promised! I stayed up extra late, it's 2:30am right now here in my town! so b thankful! thanks so much 2 all of my reviewers! I'll post probably tommoorw if ppl review with ideas n their opnions! plz review! enjoy! **_

**_songs used, Born for this, by paramore, _**

**_this is how you remind me, by nickleback,_**

**_crush by david aruchuleta_**

**_should've said no, by taylor swift_**

**_white horse by taylor swift_**

_**ps. Warning! you'll need a tisue, i almost cried at da end!**_

_***************************************************************************************************8**_

_**Iggy's POV **_

Since Max and Fang were going to stay with Gazzy and Angel for the day, Nudge told me we should do something together.

"Sure, but a little later okay? I'm kinda busy."

"What ya doing?"

"Um, it's private."

"Oh, okay..." she sighed. "I thought we wouldn't have any secrets between us anymore." she muttered leaving my room. I wanted to call her back, and comfort her, and tell her she would find out soon enough, but I couldn't. It was a surprise, and I wasn't ruining it.

**********

"Iggy?" a voice called. It sounded kinda like Nudge, but a little, weird.

"Nudge?" I asked.

The voice came closer with foot steps. "Yeah, it's me."

"Oh, hey, what's wrong with your voice?" I said slipping my phone behind my back into my pillow.

"Oh, um, I ate some chilli, and it burned my throat."

"Where did you get chilli? I want some of the hot stuff!"

"Oh you'll get some." wait a minute, that was so NOT Nudge, and the voice started to seem familiar.

"Tiffany!"

"I knew you wouldn't forget me." she whispered.

I glared in her direction. "Tiffany get out of here! I told you it's over, I don't want you around ever again!"

"Come on Iggums, I know that little brat hasn't been able to kiss you like I did. She hasn't made you feel the same passion has she? I bet you guys haven't even really made out."

"I respect Nudge." I snarled.

"Of course, or you just can't kiss another girl, cause you instantly think of me. Don't worry Iggy, I haven't gotten over you, we can still be."

"I'm with Nudge, and I'm staying with her forever!"

"Well, then this can be our little secret." Tiffany said. 2 seconds later, her lips crashed onto mine. I was confused, and only half aware of what was happening. My mind finally registered that Tiffany was kissing me. Aw CRAP!

"Iggy!" I heard Nudge call, she was skipping, her way to my room. I had to get Tiffany off me.

Then Tiffany did something low. She wrapped her arms around me, and I panicked, with Nudge on the way, and confusion, Tiffany took advantage of this, and put one of my arms around her, and my other on her bare thigh. Ugh I guess the Slut was wearing a mini skirt. I tried pushing her off, but she only held on tighter, she pushed herself onto me, and was sitting on my lap, so I was trapped, she put her hands over my arms to keep them there using all her strength. For a stupid cheerleader, she was really strong.

"IGGY!?!" I heard Nudge gasp. Then she began to cry. "HOW COULD YOU!?!" the tears really poured down now. "I HATE YOU!" She screamed, and then I heard her footsteps running off. I was finally able to push Tiffany off me. I tried running after Nudge's footsteps, but they were long gone, then I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Don't go Iggy. I know you enjoyed that, and don't worry she'll be back. And if she doesn't come back. I'm always here." She said seductively.

I was davestated. I began to cry right there. It was over. Nudge hated me. There was no way she was gonna believe me if I told her I didn't cheat on her. She saw it all. And though I never kissed Tiffany back. It looked like I was, and my arms were wrapped around her. GOD DAMNIT!!!

Tiffany began kissing my ear as she shut the door. But I didn't care. I didn't care about life anymore. I was such an idiot. I had finally found true love, and I messed things up. Nudge would never want to talk to me again. She'd never even want to acknoldge me. Tiffany's lips moved down my neck, and up my jaw line. They found there way back to my lips. She noticed I wasn't responding, because she put her arms around my neck and said, "It's gonna be okay Iggy." And for a second I believed her. I don't know why. Maybe I heard her old voice. The one she used when she was being kind. Then again, it must've all been faking. I wanted so desperately to believe her words. I so wanted to know that things would truly, really be okay again. That I could get Nudge back. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I'll tell her the truth." TIffany said in a soft voice, almost apolegetic. "I promise. But you must kiss me."

"What!? Come on Iggy, kiss me. I've never been so attatched to a boy like I am to you. Please don't ruin that for me. At least let me go with one last kiss, and then I'll explain everything to Nudge. I swear."

"Why should I believe you?" I spat.

"Because I'm the only one who can convince her of the truth. Not even you have that power. And you know it Iggy. Kiss me." She had me there. DAMN IT! STUPID TIFFANY!!!!

I took a deep breath. It was for Nudge. I was gonna get Nudge back. That's all that matter. This was for her. I brought my lips back to Tiffany and gave her a short, soft kiss.

"You're gonna have to put in more passion than that Iggyums. Kiss me like you used to. Kiss me with all your passion. I've felt it before, I want to feel it one last time." She whispered.

I shivered, and nodded. I have to do this! I told myself, FOR NUDGE! And I took a deep breath. But before I could do anything. Tiffany's eager lips were on mine, and I knew I had to, so I kissed her back. I sychronized my lips with hers, and they began to move to their own rhythm. She swung her arms around my neck, and I wrapped my arms around her waist, like I knew she wanted me to. Like I used to when we were going out.

Tiffany wanted a make out scene, it was clear. I had to give it to her, or I'd loose Nudge. That was also clear. DAMN IT!

She tried bringing one of my hands down to her leg again, and this time I didn't resist. I knew this had to be done. And then, she parted our lips for a second. "Iggy, I love you. I know you love Nudge, but I can't help my feelings. I know you like me too. Physically only, I know that that sexist side of you is still in there. I know I can bring it back if only for a few minutes. Please help me. I really love you. Just give me this, before I have to give you up to somebody else." she said in a sweet, soft, yet seductive voice. I felt sorry for her. And suddenly I lost control as her she ran her fingers up my chest, and I shivered. I believed her words of love. I felt sorry for her. And God Damn it, she did bring back the pervert in me.

I was over powered with his thoughts. My old thoughts. Nudge had brought out a different person in me. One that only had eyes for her. But Tiffany brought out the pervert, the one Max called a sexist-pig. I was overpowered with thoughts like. "Nudge is gone, might as well enjoy this." and such. I gave up resisting, and I grabbed Tiffany's neck, and brought her lips to mine. I wrapped an arm around her, bringing her as close as possible. She gasped surprised, but didn't waste any time, and brought her lips to mine. I put my other hand on her leg, and moved it to my waist. She was then kneeling on the bed, with her legs apart, so that my legs were there, we were kissing like there was no tommorow, and for me, maybe there wasn't. I kissed her desperately. Hearing her words of love over and over agian. I desperatly wanted them to be true. I wanted somebody to love me again, and I kept kissing her with all my might. I ran my hand up and down her back, before I could pull off her shirt, (I'm ashamed to admit, but I was planning to do that, and maybe remove many more garments...) I heard a gasp. Tiffany and I pulled apart, but my arms still lingered around her.

"Iggy! How could you do this to Nudge!" Max screamed. She ran off. And just like that. It was gone. Everything, once again. I let go of Tiffany's embrace, and grabbed her wrists. "Okay Tiffany, you've had your kiss! Now come on, we gotta clear things with Nudge!"

"Oh, I can't do that, Iggyyums." Tiffany said putting her arms around my neck. She began to lean in again. But I said, "No Tiffany!" and put out my hand in front of me to push her away. But mistakenly, my hand ended up on her chest, and she was wearing a low neck top, and I accidently touched her breasts. Crap!

"Iggy, Max just- oh dude. That's low. You're doing Nudge bogus man." Fangs deep voice said disaproving. That got me pissed.

"I know that okay?! I don't need everyone telling me that! But I'm trying to fix things!"

"By almost having sex with your ex?" He snapped.

"Fang, don't say that word in front of the younger kids." Max voice scolded. Then a small smack, followed by and "ow" from Fang.

"Max, I'm not a child!" I shouted getting up. Tiffany fell to the floor with a thump.

"Ow! Iggyums! You dropped me!" I rolled my eyes. I heard Max snort.

"She was talking about me, Iggy." Angel said quietly. Damn it! She'd read my mind. "I understand half of it."

Then I hear approaching footsteps.

"Look you lilttle whore, I'd kill you myself, but I'll leave that to Nudge. But I will tell you this; everyone of these 5 kids are my famiy! I see the 4 younger as my children. And I swear to God, that if you ever hurt anyone of them again, I will personally choke the life out of you! And I'm telling you, I won't have pitty! It will be a very long and painful death! I've been through a lot in my life, and I wouldn't mind one bit taking it out on you, you little bitch! So stay the hell away from my family!" Max screamed. Damn, she was pissed.

***************

_**Max's POV**_

I grabbed Tiffany by the hair, and pulled her up off the floor and threw her out the room, and slammed the door on her stupid face. When I turned back, everyone was starring at me.

Then confusion crossed Angel's face. She turned to Fang. "How the heck do you find that hot?" He grinned sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck looking away. I blushed.

"Anyways," Angel said shaking her head. "What are we gonna do?"

"Guys, I gotta explain, please!" Iggy said.

"Please do, before I kill you too."

"Hey Max, calm down. Look, this is the whole truth. I was in my room, writting a song for Nudge, and then Tiffany came into the room trying to sound like Nudge. But I figured her out. Then she totally wrapped herself around me, and she began kissing me. I didn't kiss her back, I swear, I tried to push her off, but she's pretty strong, and resisting, and I was panicking, cause Nudge was coming, and she took advantage of that second, and fixed my arms for when Nudge came in."

"But what about when I came in?" Fang asked.

"Nudge was long gone. So I began to cry right there. I was devastated. I didn't care about anything, I'd lost Nudge. Then fucking Tiffany promised to tell Nudge the truth if I made out with her. I knew only she could convince Nudge of the truth, so I did. Fuck! I did end up cheating on Nudge at the end! I was so stupid! I gave into temptaion, with thoughts like 'Nudge is gone, so enjoy this.' God damn it! Nudge deserves better than me! But I still love her. God, I'm such a fucking idiot! I hate Tiffany, I hate myself!"

"Iggy calm down. We'll see what we can do."

"Where's Nudge?"

"Gazzy's with her. She's really hurt."

"Gazzy? Why him?"

I shrugged. "He said he'd take care of Nudge."

"I need to go talk to her."

"Okay, we'll take you to her."

We took Iggy to a cafe' and found Gazzy with his arms tight around a sobbing Nudge. Uh-oh.

*************************************************************************************************************

**_Gazzy's POV_**

I went to look for Nudge while Fang, Max, and Angel took care of Iggy.

I found her at a cafe' across the street from the hotel. She was sitting at a small booth all the way in the back with a small cup of coffee in front of her, while she sobbed into her arms on the table.

I walked up ot her, and I felt bad to see her so miserable. I'm not so sure why I had come, like instead of Max or Angel. But as soon as I'd heard Nudge was urt, I got, a little portective. Hey I care about my sister!

"Nudge..." I said sitting aross from her.

She looked up with red, swollen eyes from crying and a tearfilled face. "Gazzy? What are you doing here?"

"Better question is, why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so stupid! I gave my whole self, I became too vulnerable, and Iggy broke my heart!"

"English please?" I asked trying to cheer her up.

She half smiled, but her smile vanished, "Iggy cheated on me." She stated.

"Oh." was all I could say.

"Yep. I guess I wasn't good enough for him. You know? I think it was all physical. I thought his sexist days were over, but I guess not." she said and she began to weeping.

"Nudge, you gotta pull yourself together."

"Why?"

"Because the world doesn't revolve around Iggy. There are more things than that."

"Like what?"

"Like living, stay cheerful! Where's the motor-mouth Nudge?"

"She's dead like my relationship with Iggy."

"Nudge,"

"I'm gonna kill him!" She said getting up suddenl.

I caught her right before she ran away. "No Nudge, calm down. It'll be okay. You'll get through this. One step at a time." I said putting my hands on her shoulder to keep her in place. She sighed nodded and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her back.

"Thanks for being here," she whispsered in my ear.

"No problem."

At that instant, I realized two things. 1) I really had to pee, and 2) I was developing feelings for Nudge. I thought this was strange. I was only 8. Plus I really had just recently thought that girls had cooties. But right here, with Nudge in my arms, I felt a weird emotion. I knew I liked her more than a friend. I'd never felt this way before. I had a crush on her.

"Ya know? I always saw you as my little brother. But this shows me you're even more mature than I thought. Thanks Gas."

I squeezed her tight and she laughed. "Dang, my reputation's ruined." she laughed again.

She hugged me even tighter as she said, "Don't worry, I'll keep your secret." I smiled and breahted in her scent. Then I choked exhaling.

She away to look at me. "What's wrong?"

"Um, calm down, okay? Max, Fang, Angel are here, with... Iggy." She froze. She pulled me back to sit down, and whispered so only I could hear, "I was just silent when you came in. I didn't cry like a baby." I nodded, and leaned back in my seat.

She giggled, and said, "Wow that's a funny story." I was now to my back to the flcok, but knew they were aproaching.

"Yeah, and since then, I never flew with my eyes closed."

"Hey guys," Max said approaching us with everyone else on her heals.

"Oh hey Max, Fang, Ange." Nudge said not looking at Iggy.

"Nudge, please, let me explain!"

She thought for a minute, then got up, and grabbed Iggy's wrist, (not gently either,) and dragged him to a seperate booth. She sat him down, and sat down in front of him.

"I'm listeining." we heard her say.

*************************************************************************************************************

_**Nudge's POV**_

"Nudge, first of all, I want to say that I really do love you. No matter what you might've seen, or ihgt hear. the truth is, when you came in, Tiffany was kissing me! I swear I didn't respond. She fixed me to look like I had my arms around her, and then you saw things. You ran and dind't let me explain, and then I began to cry. I was lost in my emotions, and didn't care about anything, I' d lost you, and you wouldn't listen to me.

"I'm so sorry Nudge. She changed me so bad, and I couldn't help it. I didn't care what happened anymore, so I let the thoughts of my sexist self take over, and want Tiffany. But I swear, the only attraction I have to her is physical. But with you, its so much more special. I really love you. Its stronger, an emotion, a feeling. I can only live without you."

"So you did end up cheating on me, yes?"

"If I'm gonna be honest, then yes, I'm sorry!" He got down on his knees, and said he was sorry again and and again. "Nudge, it was a momment of weakness, and I'm sorry, I said yes! But I swear I'd take it all back! Just give me one chance!"

"You had your chance, now go fuck yourself Iggy!" I said and I threw my hot cup of coffee in his face. His expression was total shock. He really thought I was gonna forgive him after that! Ha! Yeah right! I couldn't believe Iggy was such a jerk! There goes my happiest times with him. I ran out the diner, I went to my room. Locked my door, and grabbed my guitar. I wrote a song, and I was gonna sing it at the concert tommorow once I talked to Max. Today was our day off. We didn't have a concert. But tommorow, I'd say the song was about Iggy; I'd sing it in his face, and he'd feel bad.

I was in pain, and he should've said no, he should've gone home, he should've thought twice 'fore he let it all go! All I could think of was why?! But I knew, he liked Tiffany physically, I thought he'd love me, though.

******************************************************************************************************

_**Iggy's POV **_

After Nudge splashed me, I went to the hotel, I went to my room. Grabbed my phone, because since I was blind, I couldn't really write, so I texted my songs in my phone, then I saved it to the drafts, and had Max or Fang write them down for me later. So I grabbed my phone, and went downstairs to the bar of the hotel. I paid the barteneder, and he served me drinks even though I was underage, and I began to drink, and not care about anything. I just wanted to have fun, and forget all of my misery. Nudge had really splashed me, and it was clear she was totally mad at me, she'd probably never forgive me. I'd probably never get her back. And that's what hurt the most. At the diner, she reminded me of my true self, of who I was. Not the sexist pig Tiffany had forced out, that slut! She ruined my life! That stupid bitch! I started writting my song. Through out the whole time, I kept asking the bartender for more of each different drink bottle. Finally, my pain didn't seem so bad, and I began to start having "fun" of course, that was just because I was drunk, but at least that was something. I decided the song would sound good with some guitars and drums, like a punk song! Yeah!

*************************************************************************************************************

_**Gazzy's POV **_

I went to Nudge's room, and found her playing her guitar. I heard her sing a song, that was totally going for Iggy. Only then, did I realize all the pain she was in. I became suddenly angry at Iggy for putting Nudge in all this pain. I decided I wouldn't talk to him anymore until Nudge forgave him. And then I also agreed to myself to become her best friend, and be there for her. I knew there was no home between me and Nudge, so I'd take being her best friend whole heartedly. She looked up at me, at the end of her song. Barely noticing my entrance.

"Oh hey Gas." She said softly.

"Hey Nudge." I said. I sat down on the floor by her feet that were dangling off her bed. "How ya doing?"

"Okay I guess. I can't believe he asked for a second chance! Does he honestly believe we could ever be the same?!"

"Don't worry, things will work out eventually." I said, although this would be best for Nudge, I knew this would only make things sadder for me, if I didn't get over this stupid crush soon! I just knew she would end up taking back Iggy, I was okay with it. I knew she still loved him, no matter what she said. She was just totally mad. They both loved each other and deserved to be together. She didn't know that somebody was me. That I liked her too. And she probably never would. I'd get over this dang crush, and wouldn't get in their way. I'd be the little kid everyone knows, and things would go back to normal.

"Sure they will. And maybe the moon is made of cheese."

"I wonder if it is. We should go someday. I wonder if we could fly there?! That would be so cool!"

She laughed and ruffled my hair. "Oh Gazzy, that would be pretty cool. But I don't think Max would let us try it."

"Who cares? We should try it anyways."

"Maybe when things are over with the band and all. Maybe we could try. That would be amazing. To get out of this world, and go search the universe. I wonder how long we have left. Cause like sometimes I ask myself if we're wasting our lives. Ya know? Like maybe we don't have long left, and we're just wasting time doing a band. But then, I remember the feeling I get to be singing up on stage. And I forget such things. I love to sing, and to write songs, and to play instruments, I love this life, and now I realize, that I wouldn't mind dieing if I did this for the rest of my life." I smiled, atleast she was babbling again.

I nodded. "Yeah, music is cool. I like how we're on tour."

"Totally! I mean we're rockstars!" I laughed and got up. I waved and Nudge waved back, and I went to my room.

Before I went to sleep, my phone started ringing. That was weird, nobody really called me. I looked at the screen, it was Nudge.

"Hello?" I asked confused.

"Hey Gazzy!" She said cheerfully.

"Nudge, why are you calling me on the phone?"

"Cause phones are so cool!"

"You're hyper aren't you?"

She laughed. "No, I'm bored! Okay so maybe I did drink a little coffee! Coffee's good! I like the sugar in the coffee! Sugar is sweet too! I wonder why? Have you ever wondered why? I have! How does sugar go sweet any ways?" I sighed and went along with her rants.

I went to sleep that night, I dreamt about Nudge, ugh I had to get over her!

The next day, Max and Fang wrote a song before the concert, it was called "Born For This." They said it was about how we all loved to sing, and how great it was to do it. We added the music. Then Iggy presented a new song. He had a hangover, but he got over it, cause of our fast healing. But he did have a huge head ache for a few hours. Nudge brought out her song. We also added music to that one. Amd I brought out a new song I wrote yesterday. We practiced at the stage, because we didn't want to disturb anyone at the hotel. We got on a plane that afternoon. We went to Illinois. We were going to play in Chicago, at this place called "All State Arena" and we had all our instruments set up there by people who worked for our agent. So then we got there, and we took our places on stage. And we rocked Chicago!

************************************************************************************************************

_**Max's POV **_

Fang and I had stayed up late yesterday, and finished a song today. I sung most of it, and Fang was like the echo voice.

"Hello Chicago! I'm Max, and this is my family! We're a band. Fang and I here, we wrote a song together. It's called "Born For This" and I want you to sing along! It's pretty catchy, and you'll be able to jump in. This song is about how much we really enjoy singing. We feel like we were born for this life! So here's this song! I want everyone to shout, "We were born for this!"

_"Oh no, I just keep on falling  
(back to the same old)  
Where's hope, when misery comes crawling  
(oh my way-eh)  
With your fate, you'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
And kill off this common sense of mine_

**Nudge was in misery and so was Iggy. We all have problems.  
**_  
It takes acquired minds, to taste to taste to taste this wine  
You can't down it with your eyes  
So we don't need the headlines  
We don't need the headlines  
We just want_

**We hadn't wanted anyone to find out about us, a while ago, but then after the school, and now the band, people knew us, we were hitting the big time. But we weren't it for the fame, we were in it, cause of the feeling of singing up on stage, it was just so incredible, and we wanted everyone to experience it.  
**_  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

**We were singing like our experiation dates would pop up any second, enjoying every lyric of it!  
**_  
Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go oh!)  
And find out not everyone's worth pleasing  
(Well ha-ha)  
You'll trigger a landslide  
(Victory)  
To kill off this finite state of mind_

**We stick together, and we realize what's right and wrong. We keep faith, and pick the good and bad guys.  
**_  
it takes acquired minds, to taste to taste to taste this wine  
you can down it with your eyes  
so we don't meet the headlines  
(no we don't want you're headlines!)  
we just want!  
_**We want everybody to sing along!**

Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now

**The pressure of maybe not ever feeling this again. This adreline, this antisipation. This excitement! That's a lot of pressure.  
**_  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure..._**The flock and I lived this life like natruals. Songs just came to us, and the instruments were a picnic. We were born to be rockstars! **

Alright so you think you're ready  
Okay then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(We were born for this)  
Alright so you think you're ready  
Okay then you say this with me, go:  
We were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
We were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
we were born for  
we were born for...

_  
Everybody sing  
Like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
You will ever see  
Tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
We were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
We were born for this "

By the end of the song, everyone in the audience and the flock was singing/shouting, "We were born for this." and it really did feel like we were. Like we jumped right in, and things started working out so well for us. We were naturals with this band thing, we were born for this life!

*************************************************************************************************************

_**Gazzy's POV**_

I sang my song, it's called crush. Angel had helped me put in the music, since it was mostly piano. She was the only one that knew about my crush, and not even cause I wanted to tell her. So I went up stage, and grabbed the mic, and sang my heart off. Oh and by the way, Nudge was right, it is an amazing feeling.

_"oooh,oh oh wo wo wo  
I hung up the phone tonight,_

**We'd talk till late, Nudge wouldn't shut up, I guess she was on a huge sugar high  
**_something happened for the first time, deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
Cause the possibility that you would ever  
Feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much_

**Yeah Right! She loved Iggy! I knew it!  
**_Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you_

**Can't stop! But I must!  
**_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized, and I just got to know_

**I'm like so crushing on her.  
**_  
Do you ever think, when you're all alone_

**Like today at the diner  
**_All that we could be, Where this thing could go_

**She probably doesn't think about this.  
**_Am I crazy or falling in love_

**Crazy  
**_Is it real or just another crush_

**It's my **_**first **_**crush  
**_Do you catch a breath, when I look at you_

**I know I do when she just talks to me, which is a lot!  
**_Are you holding back, like the way I do_

**I gotta, and she's not, she's unconcious about things  
**_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away_

**Trying to forget my stupid crush  
**_But I know this crush ain't goin away,away away ayaya goin away away away ayaya_

**Dang it!  
**_  
Has it ever crossed your mind when we were hanging  
Spending time girl, are we just friends_

**Yup, brother and sister more like it  
**_Is there more, is there more_

**Nope, there can't be, -sigh-  
**_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

**But she won't take it  
**_Cause I believe we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever_

**We could go strong, but her heart's taken  
**_  
Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away,away away ayaya goin away away away ayaya  
_**My stupid crush won't go away, and I'm getting sick of it! It's not gonna work out! Why can't my brain just register that!?!**

_  
Why do I keep running from the truth  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

**It's a crush! I get it! I'm crushing on Nudge! But she's totally oblivious to it!  
**_  
Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, Where this thing could go  
Am I crazy or falling in love  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you  
Are you holding back, like the way I do  
Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away"_

**It's gonna be here for a while, and so will the pain. Its just not going away. Dang it!**

I sighed, and let go of the mic, I heard the people cheering. Heard the flcok praising my talent. I heard everyone cheering for me. The feeling to sing was awesome. But it was also good to get all that off my chest. I handed the mic to Iggy. He told me I'd done a great job, and took the mic. I went on guitar. This was gonna be a LOONNNGGG night.

*************************************************************************************************************

_**Iggy's POV**_

_"Never made it as a wise man _

**That' s for sure, I'm such an idot!  
**_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin' _

**That didn't go too well, when we were on the run  
**_Tired of livin' like a blind man _

**I'm so damn tired of that!  
**_I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'_

**Don't care of anything  
**_And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

**A monster, an idiot, I lost you, Nudge  
**_This is how you remind me _

**You splash coffee in my face, and reject me  
**_Of what I really am  
It's not like you to accept my sorry _

**You're not gonna forgive me  
**_I was waiting on a different story _

**Wishing for it to be different, so you'd take me back  
**_This time I'm mistaken _

**I made a stupid mistake!  
**_For handing you a heart worth breakin' _

**I totally broke her heart! I am such a jerk!  
**_I've been wrong, I've been down _

**I soo have been wrong!  
**_To the bottom of every bottle _

**Cleared out the bartender, thank God for the Max card, or I wouldn't have been able to pay for things.  
**_Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no _

**I was just trying to pretend things were okay. I was tired of everyone blaming me, I wanted to foget all of that, cause it just made me so damn miserable.  
**_  
It's not like you didn't know that _

**She knew I was a sexist pig....  
**_I said I love you and I swear I still do _

**I told her I did! And I do!  
**_It must have been so bad _

**I feel so sorry for her, cause of all the pain I caused her  
**_'Cause living with me must have damn near  
killed you _

**Cause I was a fucking, cheating, bastard, and Nudge deserved better.  
**_  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

**When she splashed me, things came into perspective  
**_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am _

**That being a sexist pig, isn't who I am, she brought out another guy in me. I'd forgotten him.  
**_It's not like you to accept my sorry _

**I wouldn't if it was the other way around  
**_I was waiting on a different story _

**But the past can't be changed  
**_This time I'm mistaken _

**Totally mistaken!  
**_For handing you a heart worth breakin' _

**I'm so sorry Nudge!  
**_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle _

**So many drinks!  
**_Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no _

_Forget all the pain, Ig, forget it! Having fun? No, no, no!_

Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me

**She brought out a better person, and I learned to accept myself and others.  
**_  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no "_

**No, I'm not having fun. I'm still miserable.**

I liked the song. The beat was pretty cool. The audience seemed to like it too. I went back to my guitar. The flock told me it was great. I smiled and nodded. Nudge said nothing. I should start getting used to this.

************************************************************************************************************

_**Nudge's POV**_

"Hey everyone! Having fun tonight?!"

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"That's great. Well, this next song, I wrote, it's pretty deep for me. Mean everything I've been going through. This song goes to my ex-boyfriend. I'm sure many others can relate though. Listen." Though it was more like I'd said, "Listen Iggy!"

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

**We used to sing songs to each other, -sigh-**

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

**The whole magic of this love**

_Yesterday I found out about you_

**I saw, and then Fang and Max told me what Iggy had told them, and what they'd seen**

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

**I couldn't even stand to look at Iggy, I felt sick when I did**

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

**Yeah right, things would be okay, like hey let's forget all this unbearable pain, and pretend I didn't get cheated on, yeah isn't that a wonderful place**

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

**Tiffany was temptation, and Iggy gavc in. He let me down.**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

**Gotten out of that room.**

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

**Instead of just giving in!**

_You shouldn've known that word_

**The flock told me what they saw!**

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

**I can't believe him!**

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

**He should've at least thought of me, and the pain he'd be putting me in**

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

**Because he's such a freaking sexist pig!**

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

**We should be happy, planning another date.**

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

**But you didn't , so you don't**

_You can tell that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

**He'd try to reasure me things would be fine, if I gave him another chance**

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

**Not after all this misery**

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

**One chane, and you could hurt me all over again.**

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

**Just one momment, that's all it takes, and you broke my heart**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

**Pushed her away!**

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

**Thought about me!**

_You shouldn've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

**I would've found out eventually**

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

**If your love is true, you should've thought of that!**

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

**And break down and cry**

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

**We should be happy**

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

**We'd still be together, and be a happy couple.**

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

**Nope, Tiffany wasn't worth our break up, we both know it**

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You shouldn've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me_

**Should've not cheated, and we'd still be together!**

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"_

**Should've held it in, and thought of me. We'd still be together, and living happily. **

The crowd exploded into cheers. I guess lots of people could relate. I looked over at Iggy. Tears rolled down his face, he was obviously sad and regretting. But so was I! I'd been a dreamer until he came around and crushed my heart! I used to still live in a stupid fantasy! But I'm not a princess, and Iggy wasn't gonna come in his white horese ever. Reality had finally struck me.

Max was looking at me with concern. She knew I was suffering, and wanted to help. That was so like Max, but she couldn't help me.

"Hey, did you guys like that?" I said into the mic. They cheered even louder if possible.

"Okay, well, here's another song!" I said strumming my guitar. The flock just watched me. I went solo.

_"Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet_

_Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world, that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And its too late for you and your white horse_

_Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now"_

Tears rolled down my face. I wanted to believe everyword I'd said. I sighed, and let go of the mic. I felt Max's arms come around me. Some of the audience gasp, and some were even crying with me. Iggy looked os damn guilty. Gazzy looked concerned, Angel was crying with me, feeling my pain through my thoughts. Even emotionless Fang was looking sad at me. I cried into Max's shoulder, then, we all took our bows. But everyone was still sad. We skipped the autographs, and just went straight home.

"Nudge, please forgive me! I know you're sad, I am too. I'm miserable. I know I put you through a lot. I know you're disapointed. I should've said no. I'm sorry! Give me another chance, you don't have to give up on your fairytale! I'm so sorry!" Iggy said to me once we were home.

I began to cry, "Iggy, I..."

_******************************************************************************************************_

OMG! What's she gonna say!? Yes or no!? Ah!! Review! Opnions on songs, plot, da cheating, gazzy's crush, everything! should she take him back!? I've got my answer planned, lets c wat u reviewers say! Plz review! I'll post as soon as i get ideas! which should b by 2mrw! lolz plz review flames r acepted, suggestions r loved! Ideas?


	8. Chapter 8 LONG CONCERT! EDITED!

_**hey people! sorry 4 the last chapter, well it's this chapter, but i've eddited it! yes i know that i didn't put Nudge's ansewer yet, but that's gonna be in the next chapter. this is already a long chapter, and i wanted to just put his is up. also, sory 4 yesterday's version, i kno there was probably some confuseion because i forgo to bolden the thought/lyrics. so here it is all edited, i've added also anteher song for Nudge to sing, so thnx 2 da person who suggested all these songs, and please review! n**_

**_next chapter up soon! flames accpeted, suggestions r always loved!_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nudge's POV**_

"I just don't know! The damage done is so much! I can only get through this one step at a time. It's not gonna happen overnight. You really hurt me. I just don't know!" I said, and ran off to my room. He didn't follow, which I was grateful for. I really needed to be alone to be able to think.

_**Iggy's POV **_

After Nudge left me, I grabbed my jacket and headed out the door.

"What are you doing?" Total hissed trotting to me.

"I'm, I, I- need a drink!"

"Where are you gonna get a drink?"

"I don't know! I'm sure I can find a place in Chicago!"

"Uh, very well, I shall come with you; I'll be your guide dog."

"Okay… but you can't really talk okay?"

"Fine." Humped Total.

We headed out the door. Again, with the help of Total, I found a bar, and paid to be let drink underage. I asked the bartender to give me a full bottle of wine, and took it to a small privet booth. Total hopped onto the seat in front of me.

"So why are you depressed?" he asked.

I didn't even bother to deny the fact that I was, indeed, depressed. "Nudge. I was such an idiot Total, she really seemed hurt tonight."

"She really expected more of you."

"I know!" I whimpered putting my face into my hands. "I'd do whatever it takes, to turn this around. Nudge seemed so confused and hurt when I was begging her to take me back.

"I wouldn't blame her, she's still young, and she was really in love. The first true love is really the hardest, but it's also the most special. Cause it's young, innocent, and pure." Total said.

Then I just kept drinking to no end, and ignored Total each time he told me to stop. I was half way through my bottle, and then- I don't remember anything.

I awoke, I believe the next morning. I clutched my head in agony, but then ran to the bathroom to barf out my insides.

"Iggy! Are you okay?" Said Angle's young, frightened voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a hangover"

"Another one? Iggy, I'm getting worried! This can't possibly be healthy!"

"Don't worry Angel, I'm fine." I said ruffling he hair. She hugged me around the waist.

"Iggy, I know you're depressed, but you have to stay strong for yourself too."

I said nothing.

About two weeks later, we were settling in another hotel in Atlanta, Georgia. I kept getting drunk wherever we went. But Total always went with me, and got us home. My life seemed pointless. I hated myself for I'd done.

All I ever do now was play with the band, and get drunk after every show. Getting drunk made me forget all my troubles. Everyone was worried about me. But as my drinking habits got worse, even Gazzy became distant. He barely spoke to me, and Nudge would only say hi to me sometimes. It kills me that I hurt her this way.

_**Gazzy's POV **_

I was spending more and more time in Nudge's room than ever. We'd become real close since her break up with Iggy, and I'd cheer her up. We would play games, and talk, and just hang out. I knew this was all I could ever ask for. But I was good with this. As long as I got to be her best friend, I'd be okay.

"So……." I said, running out of topics to talk about.

"So……. Hey, you know what? It's been almost 3 weeks since, Iggy, um….."

I usually let her start talking, when it came to that particular subject. I never brought it up to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Well, I think he's really taking this hard. I mean, I am too, you know? But I think he's taking this in an unhealthy way. Like he keeps getting drunk and I feel bad for him, and I still love him, and I feel horrible, because he's doing this to himself. I think I need to talk to him. Maybe not get back with him yet, but I guess I can forgive him. I mean, I guess he should've told me, you know that he wanted, like physical stuff. We haven't really gone like that. We used to kiss once in a while, but not much, you know, because I'm still young, but he needs to tell me what's going on if it's going to work. He can't find or run away and go drink himself sick. I don't want that."

"You still love him." I stated, not asked. My heart gave a sting at her answer, but it was expected.

"Yes."

"Well then, talk to him, and forgive him, because in your heart you know you already have, it's just your brain that doesn't want to accept that."

"Yeah, but, like the times before that I've listened to my heart, things have somehow gone wrong."

"Always trust your heart. Listen to it, and it'll know what's best." I said.

"I guess so. Just not take him back yet. First we need to talk things out. Then maybe……" she trailed off in thought.

I knew she would take Iggy back. But I'd made up my mind to not stand in her way.

"Well, I'm gonna go find him." She said getting up. She left the hotel room, and went to the one next door. I hear her knock.

I took a deep breath. That was it. Once she got back with Iggy, she'd be back in his arms, all the time. She'd forget about me, and all the good times we've spent.

Somebody wants you  
Somebody needs you  
Somebody dreams about you  
Every single night  
Somebody can't breathe  
Without you it's lonely  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see  
That somebody's me

But she won't. She love's Iggy, I can't expect so much. Her heart's taken. Somebody's me…………

_**Nudge's POV **_

I knocked on Iggy's door of his hotel room. We were in Georgia, and we'd each gotten a separate room since they were so small here. He opened the door.

"Who's there?" he called.

"It's me, Iggy, we need to talk."

"Nudge! Of course, come in." he opened the door wider and I walked in. I sat down on a small sofa. I patted the spot next to me, and Iggy followed the sound and sat down.

"Iggy, uh, how are you?"

"Nudge, look I'm-"

"No, really, I mean, how are you, in health, physical and emotional."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"You've been getting drunk and depressed too much, Ig, we can all tell. Don't do this. Please. This is so unhealthy. You can't do this to-"

"To who? It doesn't matter anymore Nudge, I screwed up, and drinking is the only thing that makes me forget my problems. I'm sorry, I'm never gonna be done saying how sorry I am. But it doesn't matter what I do anymore. I did the lowest of the low, and now look where I am? Miserable, depressed, alone, almost an alcoholic, sneaking out with a talking dog and paying bartenders to let me drink, and getting a hang over every morning." He said shaking his head.

"But you know this is wrong! Why don't you put a stop to it?!" I yelled.

"Because, my life has no meaning without you Nudge. I hate myself, it's obvious. I'm such a freaking screw up! Please, just leave, you don't have to do this for pity. You can leave, I'm-"

"Look Iggy, I forgive you but- Iggy, what's this?" I asked, I picked up a little box, it was, oh no! "Iggy, you've been smoking?!"

"No……"

"Don't tell me that, there's this box of cigarettes right here!"

"They're from…. The last person who was here…"

"Bullshit!"

"Just, forget it Nudge, you can go."

"No Iggy, talk to me."

"The only way things are gonna be any better is if we get back. I'll beg to you on my knees, please Nudge! I need you! I'm so sorry! I love you, and only you! I can't let you go! My heart won't! I'm so sorry for I've done! Please! Take me back! I've been a mess without you!"

"If we're gonna make this work, Iggy, you gotta let me inside even though it hurts. I know you're going through a tough time. I am too, but, don't hide the broken parts, that I need to see. I can't believe you were smoking too! That's horrible! I know you've never liked depending on others, especially with the whole blind issue, but, like it or not, it's the way it's gotta be. You have to stop hurting yourself like this. You gotta stop hating yourself for something you cannot change. You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Nudge, please give me another chance, I'll keep us together. I know you deserve much better. But I love you. I'm lost without you, and can't find myself. But please, can we start over, and just love each other, above everything else?"

"There's more Iggy."

"What?"

"Well, I know you're older, so you have needs, but I am only 11, you're 14, I'm not gonna be Tiffany and go all over you, that's just not me. I know who you are and-"

"Nudge, Nudge, my love, I've learned my lesson. Please give me another chance, I'll prove to you I've changed. I've learned I don't need any other woman in my life to be happy. You're the only one I need to survive. I'll wait till you're good and ready. I'm not gonna pressure you. I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel uncomfortable. Please Nudge, give me another chance."

"I…"

What do I do?

Listen to your heart, listen to it, it'll always know what's best….

Well my heart says give him another chance, but is this really the best time? I looked around me, and saw how his place was. I saw how he was living in depression, and I was only a bit saner, but not by much. Gazzy helps distract me, but, I still can't forget everything. I love Iggy, I've always have. It's so painful to be without him. I, I want to take him back, but I don't know.

"I'm sorry. I've put you on the spot. I'm so sorry. I'll love you no matter what anyways, I'm sorry. You don't have to answer. I, I got carried away. I'm sorry, Nudge." Iggy cried.

I took his hand in mines. "Iggy, you hurt me very much, by cheating on me. But you're hurting me even more now."

"What? How?"

"You're suffering, you're in pain. Your pain is mines. I love you that much. I'm always gonna love you too. But sometimes love can go wrong. I really love you. And we're both suffering without each other, but maybe, it's to teach us a lesson."

"I've learned my lesson!"

"I've, I think I've learned mine too. It's, never expect so much, I'm sorry Iggy, I should be more considerate, but we never really talked about this, and, Iggy, Iggy, what am I to do? My heart loves you, but it's still in hurt. But it also hurts me to be apart, and it thinks it will hurt if we're together. What am I supposed to do? I'm gonna suffer either way. I've already suffered, I think I'd be happier if we were together though… but, my heart wouldn't be able to take another break. I'd have to be fully sure that that's never gonna happen again if we're gonna try this again. And you need to learn to love yourself again, if you can ever love me."

"I'll do whatever it takes, to turn this around. I know what's at stake, and I promise not to ever leave you down, again. I'm really sorry Nudge. I truly love you. Will you take me back? Please?"

"Let me think some more Iggy, I'll, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow night after the concert."

"Thanks so much Nudge!" he kissed my hand, and I got up and left.

_**Max's POV**_

"Yo Max, let's go out for a fly." Fang whispered waking me.

"Why?" I asked with a groggy voice.

"Because we can." He said grinning down at me. Well I didn't need a better reason than that. So I got up, and pulled some jeans and a jacket on, and Fang took us to this like clearing. It was late now, about midnight. The sky was illuminated of so many countless shinning stars.

We landed by an old tree, its trunk was wide and thick, so we leaned against it and sat down side by side. Fang took my hand in his and said, "Max, what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Iggy and Nudge. They're taking their break up pretty bad, especially Iggy, with all his hangovers, it can't be healthy."

"Well, it's their fault, but if you ask me, it's all really Iggy's fault. He shouldn't have cheated, and plus, he's being dumb to get drunk so much. He could just talk things out. Somehow, and I know this will sound mean, I think he deserves to suffer, at least a little. So he can understand all he's put Nudge through. Since the beginning, with Tiffany and all."

"You think he deserves this?! He didn't mean to do it! Sure he made a mistake and cheated, but Nudge should know what kind of a guy he is, and should have kept a better eye on him to keep him out of temptation."

"So this is Nudge's fault now? Fang, you can't be serious, Nudge trusted Iggy, and he let her down."

"He was in temptation!"

"With a whore!"

"That doesn't matter. He's always been like that, we all know it. It's Nudge's fault for not keeping a better eye on him."

"He said it himself, 'there's no other woman that could take your spot, my love' what does that mean, that all he was singing was just a bunch of crap put into words with a tune? Nudge deserves better than that! And plus I think The Gasman likes her, so I think she should go out with him!"

"Gazzy can't do that to Iggy! Iggy's his best friend; he can't date the girl he loves."

"But Iggy had his chance, and he ruined it."

"He was in temptation!"

"So? He should've thought about how this would affect him and Nudge before he let it all go! He should've said no!"

"It's not his fault!"

"You're wrong!"

"No you're wrong! You just think you're always smarter and better than everyone, but I think it's Nudge's fault, and you can't change that!"

"Whatever! You're wrong, and it's soooo Iggy's fault!"

"It's not! You're just being mean because you think he's a sexist pig!"

"Because he IS!"

"But that's none of your concern!"

"It does concern me, because he's hurting Nudge!"

"That's her problem!"

"SHUT UP!!!!"

BOOM!

"AHHH! Fang, what was that?!" I said getting up with him, he held me behind his back, as to protective. All of a sudden, in the middle of our fight, there'd been a big BOOM! It sounded like a bomb. We looked around, and I sensed some movement in the bushes. I pointed to it, and Fang nodded. We crouched and made our way over to the dozen green small bushes.

All of a sudden, Omega jumped out of the bushes, and charged at me. So, he was back? Oh boy…

Fang pushed me out of the way, and began attacking Omega himself. He kicked and punched him. I screamed as Omega kicked Fang in the ribs, and punched him in the nose, producing a bleeding nose. He had only a few scratches.

"You're back are you? Well, if I beat you once, I can beat you again!" I said, and this time, it would be for good!

I gave a running start, and launched myself at him, knocking him to the ground. His sight was still not improved and I waved my hand in directions, while punching him in the gut with my other. Fang got up and punched him behind the head and kicked him in the shins. I gave a roundhouse kick right into his ribs, and he coiled in pain.

Then Omega kicked Fang with a leg from behind, and punched me in the nose making me lose my balance. He punched Fang in jaw, kicked him in the ribs, HARD! I could hear some ribs cracking, and Fang howled in pain, clutching his ribs. Omega snarled satisfied and turned to me.

"Oh crap." I muttered under my breath. I looked around. There were only trees and rocks. So I ran to Omega, and got a good grip on him, and ran him, head first into a huge bolder. He fell over, and I jumped onto his chest. His breath went "pouf!" and I gave good kicks at his neck and chin. Suddenly, a hand gripped my ankle, and I fell off. He got off, and began kicking me in the face. I covered my face, and he moved to my ribs. I gave him a good punch in the leg, and he stumbled backward, and in that moment, I raised my foot, and put all my force into it, and kicked him in the crotch. He fell back, and yelled in pain. I jumped up, and ignored the blood coming from my face. I punched him in the chest, right in his heart. He gave a startled yelp, and his eyes, zoomed back, and he fell over, limp, lifeless, and white as snow. I stumbled back shocked at what I'd done, but decided to not hang around, and went back to check on Fang.

He was sitting by the bushes. He looked up at me. "Max, I'm fine, he didn't crack my ribs, it was a branch, he threw me into the bushes, and the branches cracked. I'm just bleeding from my nose, but look, it's stopped already."

"Fang are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure, don't worry. How about you?"

"I'm fine, nothing I can't handle. Do you know what this means though?"

"What?"

"Itex is coming back. They're regrouping, and gaining power again. We have to be on alert."

"Do you think we should stop the concerts?"

"No, I think they might be helpful. I don't want to worry the kids yet either. Maybe this was just Omega coming back for revenge. But anyways, let's stop by our old house in Colorado the next concert we get there, and afterwards, we're gonna go see my mom in Arizona."

"Okay, God, that was close. It's a miracle we're still alive. He could've killed us."

"He nearly did, but he's got some weakness."

"God those bastards at Itex, they're just lying to the world, and just doing horrible things. Especially with that by-half plan. We need to make sure they don't come back."

"Yes, if only everyone cared about the rest of the world, then we'd see the day when nobody died, but we don't live in that kind of world, so we're screwed."

"Yeah, come on; let's stay here for a little while longer, before we go back."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about our argument from before."

"Me too, we shouldn't let stupid stuff like that come between us."

"You're right, we should just be happy we're even alive."

"Thank God for that."

We went over to another tree, and sat down, Fang put his arm around my shoulder, and we looked up at the sky.

"Is that a satellite?" I asked pointing up to something in the sky.

"No, it's a star. It's really big actually."

"Yeah. It is."

"I never dreamed, you'd be mine, but here we are, we're here tonight." Fang said thoughtfully.

"My thoughts are exact. Gee, if those guys at Itex just swallowed their pride, and actually did something useful to the world, it would be so much better. They're wrong, but they just won't admit it."

"It's hard to change their minds, we're so small, and I still can't believe Jeb really told you that you had to save the world yourself. You're such a small part of the world."

"But if the world could love, like you and me, imagine what the world would be?"

"If they'd just swallow their pride, cared, and loved, then we'd see the day when nobody died."

"Fang, we can use music to our advantage!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since we already have a lot of people listening to us. I mean we make great songs, but we should also sing stuff about important stuff. It'd be a way to get the message out to people in a way they'd actually listen."

"You're right. We should."

"We'll teach them all to sing along, and say, "Amen, I'm alive, singing Amen I'm alive."

"Yes, of course. This will be even better than the blog."

"Let's start."

And we wrote a song to sing the next night, and we decided we'd write songs about important things, to get good messages to the public, and let the rest of the flock take care of the other subjects.

The next day, we'd be singing a lot of songs, one by Gazzy, called "Somebody's Me" and one by Iggy called "Whatever It Takes" and the one by me and Fang, called "If Everyone Cared" and one by Angel called "Arms of An Angel." And Nudge's song, that all of us girls are gonna sing, because Angel came up with it mostly, but it was about Nudge, and somebody else she said that would be listening. I think she was talking about Gazzy, anyways; it's called "Damaged." We girls had written that a few days after the break up. We'd also be playing a song called "Sorry," that Iggy had written with the guys a few days after the break up. And a song called "Goodbye" that Nudge had written the day right after the whole "Should've said No" concert. Even Total wrote a song, but Fang was singing it, it was about how he was sorry he'd told on him for all the drinking and smoking he was doing, Nudge hadn't found out till yesterday, because we'd kept it from her to not worry her, and Total says that he'd understand if Iggy didn't want to see him again for tattling on him. Iggy wasn't mad though, and said Total helped a lot. Total's song is called "Jumper".

We decided since we were now in a new state, we should sing all the newest songs. And a lot could happen in a day.

So Angel started the concert the night, with her song, that she said was about me, and my heart swelled.

A microphone had been moved to be on the side of her piano, because she was doing this solo. She was playing her piano, and singing. The rest of us sat to the side, and watched in amazement.

_**Angels' POV**_

"_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
_**Max always feels she's not doing enough, trying to get a second chance, to do things right, but they already are. She stresses so much though.  
**_For the break that will make it ok  
_**She tries to make everything okay, and not let anything bother us  
**_There's always some reason to feel "not good enough"  
_**She always feels like she's not doing enough  
**_And it's hard at the end of the day  
_**When she thinks about everything, she's happy with Fang, but she still wishes we'd had a better life before  
**_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release  
_**Fang distracts her from bad thoughts  
**_Memories seep from my veins  
_**She never forgets the past, the White coats, nothing  
**_Let me be empty and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight  
_**I want her to rest, and stop worrying about everyone and everything, to just relax  
**_  
In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
_**Go and be calm, get away from anything stressing  
**_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
_**I know she still tweaks in enclosed spaces  
**_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
_**She doesn't have to worry in silence  
**_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here  
_**Her angel is Fang, I hope he really makes her happy  
**_  
So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
_**It had always been the same life for her, always having to fight to be free  
**_There's vultures and thieves at your back  
_**She always had to fight evil**

**  
**_The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
_**I read about Omega in her mind, I know she doesn't want to worry us, she said the blood from yesterday was from running into a tree in a landing with a fly with Fang, yeah right  
**_That you make up for all that you lack  
_**She doesn't want to worry us, make us feel unsafe  
**_It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
_**We wouldn't care if we had to move on and be on the run****again, it doesn't matter if we do it again  
**_It's easier to believe  
In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_**Max does so much, and worries so much, I just want her to be happy with her angel, Fang, and find some comfort within him, like she always does.**

In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
In the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here"

Everyone stayed quiet and stunned. I smiled; they'd really been affected by the song. Max had a tear rolling down her cheek. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Finally people got out of their trance of admiration, and clapped and cheered for me. I smiled, this was so cool! I loved this!

"Thank you everyone, this song was about Max, she's really special to me, and I really love her, and I wanted everyone to hear this. Now, our next song is gonna be sung by Fang, but it was really a friend of ours, named Total that wrote it, but he preferred that Fang sung it, so let's give it up for both their talents!" and I put the microphone back in the middle front of the stage, and Total trotted to my side, and sat on my seat with me, nobody saw him, cause we were now in the back, but I heard his thoughts, as Fang sung the song he'd wrote about Iggy.

_**Total's POV**_

"_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
_**I wish Iggy would stop drinking so much, it's not healthy.**

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

**He says it's just one last drink, but we both know he's lying**

_And if you do not want to see me again I would understand_

_I would understand_

**I'd understand if he didn't want to ever talk to me again, he's probably be mad at me for telling**

_The angry boy a bit too insane_

**He really is going insane**

_Icing over a secret pain_

_**Nobody but me really knows how unhealthy he's taking the break up**_

_You know you don't belong_

_You're the first to fight_

_Your way too loud_

_You're the flash of light on a burial shroud_

**He knows he did things wrong with Nudge and when he's drunk; he talks about how he feels different for being a mutant, and being blind**

_I know something's wrong  
_**He says he's got his drinking problem under control, but I know better**

_Well everyone I know has got a reason_

_To say put the past away_

**He should put the past away and stop blaming himself for something he can't change**

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

**I wish he'd also stop smoking**

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

**Paying to get alcohol and cigarettes even though he's underage**

_And if you do not want to see me again I would understand_

_I would understand_

**I'm sorry, but it's for your own good, really**

_Well he's on the table and he's gone to code_

**He passes out drinking in bars**

_And I do not think anyone knows_

_What they're doing here_

_And your friends have left you_

_**Gazzy even, became distant with Iggy**_

_You've been dismissed_

_I never thought it would come to this_

**I thought he was stronger**

_And I, I want you to know_

_Everyone's got to face down the demons_

**Iggy has to face the problems up head and stop drinking to avoid them**

_Maybe today_

**You could put the past away**

**Just say sorry to Nudge and find a healthy way to continue**

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

**I wish he would stop hating himself.**

_You could cut ties with all the lies that you've been living in_

**That he'd stop pretending that he's in control**

_And if you do not want to see me again I would understand_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_I would understand_

_Understand_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

**I'd understand, I just want Iggy to get better**

_Can you put the past away?_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend  
_**I wish he'd stop drinking**

_I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

**I wish he'd stop smoking**

_I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

**I wish he'd stop lying!**

_And I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

**I'll understand Iggy**

_I would understand_

_I wish you would step back from that ledge my friend_

_I would understand"_

Fang finished, and people cheered. I bounced up and down, glad that they had liked the song, and Iggy didn't seem angry.

_**Nudge's POV**_

I'm going after Total, I wrote my song like the night after the "Should've said No" concert, but hadn't gotten down the rhythm down until today, so I'm singing it today.

"Hey people! Wrote a new song, this is for all my girls! Enjoy!"

"_Am I supposed to put my life on hold_

**Because he had teenage instincts?  
**_Because you don't know how to act_

**No he really didn't!  
**_And you don't know where your life is going  
_**With all his drinking problems, and he just doesn't know what to do anymore  
**_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?_

**I'm not gonna break down. Never again. I have to stay strong.  
**_Pardon me if I don't show it_

**I'm not gonna show I'm weak.  
**_I don't care if I never see you again_

**I'll be alright  
**_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

**I'm not the same old Nudge, and Iggy should get himself some medical help before he drinks to death, I don't want that either.  
**_  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

**I always knew he was a sexist pig  
**_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_

**I've changed who I am. I've become much stronger  
**_I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag_

**I get to do more, I have time to spend with other people, other than just Iggy, the world doesn't just revolve around him anymore.**

**  
**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...... Sing!  
_**Max and Angel have been singing with me now.  
**_na na na na hey, na na na na hey  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

**Goodbye Iggy, I'm not the same old Nudge.  
**_  
Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you  
_**I really did, it's shorter now, a bit above my shouders.  
**_I know you like the long 'do,_

**He told me himself.  
**_Had to switch my attitude up_

**I'm not so easy to break anymore.**_  
Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more  
on the passenger side_

**I'm not gonna be on the side anymore, this is my life, I get to lead it.  
**_too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_

**Ha-ha, I drive crazy style, Max doesn't let me drive our stolen vehicles anymore 'cause of that.  
**_I don't care if I never see you again  
I'll be alright  
Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,  
but either way baby, I'm gone_

**Get yourself together Ig, cause the Nudge that fell head over heals for you ain't ever coming back.  
**

_  
I'm so over it, I've been there and back_

**Not gonna go through that pain ever again!  
**_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_

**Changed my attitude.  
**_I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag_

**I've been happy, sorta, because I've found how strong I can be as a person, and it feels good!  
**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye_

**GOODBYE! Never gonna be the same, never again.  
**_**  
**__hey hey, hey hey hey  
goodbye_

I'm so over it, I've been there and back  
Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering  
I got that new  
I'm a single girl swag  
Got me with my girls and we're singin' it.... sing!  
na na na na hey, na na na na hey,  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye

goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
na na na na, na na na na  
hey hey hey  
goodbye  
goodbye"

Fang came up on stage then to announce the next song.

"Now, us 3 guys are gonna sing a new song we all wrote together, called, "Sorry," here it goes!"

_**Iggy's POV**_

"_Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

**Both our hearts were broken; I'm sorry Nudge  
**_Restless nights by lullabies helps make this pain go away_

_**We both found ways to distract from the pain, but that doesn't entirely make it go away  
**__I realize I let you down, told you that I'd be around  
_**I really screwed up**

_Building up the strength just to say_

**It's hard to even talk to Nudge directly, I'm so full of guilt**

_  
I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

**I promised to do her right  
**_That I wasn't around to keep  
_**For stupid temptation**

_You told me this time is the last time  
That I will ever beg you to stay  
_**She told me she wasn't gonna be all over me like Tiffany  
**_But you're already on your way  
_**But she left me, and I don't blame her, not one bit  
**_  
Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_

**I can't get over it; I really miss her, and feel****horrible for all the pain I've caused  
**_Knowing that I am to blame for leaving your heart out in the rain_

**I'm the only one that's to be blamed  
**_And I know you're going to walk away_

**It'd be the most reasonable thing to do  
**_Leave me with the price to pay, before you go I wanted to say  
_**It's the price I have to pay for screwing up**

_  
That I'm sorry for breaking all the promises_

**I'm so sorry Nudge!  
**_That I wasn't around to keep_

**Instead I gave into Tiffany, God I'm so damn stupid!  
**_You told me this time is the last time_

**Told me before we even started going out, if this is****gonna be, it's gonna be done right  
**_I will ever beg you to stay_

**She wasn't gonna take none of my bullshit  
**_But you're already on your way_

**I don't blame her  
**_  
I can't make it alive on my own_

**I've been miserable ever since we broke up!  
**_But if you have to go then please girl just leave me alone_

**I don't want it to be any more painful than it already is  
**_'Cause I don't wanna see you and me going our separate ways_

**I want us to get back, I need Nudge!  
**_Begging you to stay if it isn't too late  
_**I'll get on my knees if necessary  
**_  
I'm sorry for breaking all the promises  
That I wasn't around to keep_

**I'm really sorry for cheating on you Nudge  
**_It's all of me, this time is the last time_

**If she leaves me, she takes my heart with her  
**_I will ever beg you to stay_

**I'll beg with all my might,  
**_But you're already on your way_

**But should she choose to go her own way,**_  
But you're already on your way"_

**I wouldn't blame her one bit.**

The crowd cheered. I guess us three guys sound good together. I sighed, and found my way back to my guitar as Nudge, Angel and Max came to the front, for their all girls' song. Oh God, this was gonna hurt.

_**Angel's POV**_

"_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?_

**That's what Nudge's heart needs**

_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me  
_**A new guy might be able to patch her heart, maybe Gazzy…..**

_Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?_

**He listens to her talk and doesn't complain, I call that VERY patient**

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hole in my heart and I_

**She really needs to be happy, and get out of that horrible depression**

_I tried every remedy and nothing seems to work for me_

**Distraction doesn't take the pain away entirely**

_Baby, baby this situation's driving me crazy_

**Oh she really is going crazy!**

_And I really wanna be your lady_

**Hmmm, I wonder if she'd consider Gazzy as a boyfriend, she hasn't thought about it, but maybe if I brought it up……**

_But the one before you left me so_

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

**Soooooooooooooo damaged**

_I thought that I should let you know_

**Gazzy knows already**

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

**Even if he didn't mean it, it really is all Iggy's fault**

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

**He could love her right**

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do baby?)_

**He'd be there for her**

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

**He wouldn't do her wrong**

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do?)_

**Gazzy would love you with all his heart**

_Do, do you got a first aid kit handy?_

**Does his love count?**

_Do, do you know how to patch up a wound? Tell me_

_Are, are, are you, are you patient, understanding?_

**I think so**

_Cause I might need some time to clear the hold on my heart and I_

**Yes she does**

_You try to gain my trust, talking is not enough_

_Actions speak louder than words, you gotta show us something_

**Show her, don't tell her, you'll love her right**

_My heart is missing some pieces_

**Pieces that stayed with Iggy**

_I need this puzzle put together again_

**She needs to be whole again**

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

**Really damaged**

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

**It's Iggy's fault!**

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do?)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(Baby, I gotta know)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(What are you gonna do?)_

**Gazzy could fix it!**

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?_

_(Tell me, can you fix my heart?)_

**I think he could**

_Cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D_

_(Don't you know it's damaged?)_

_Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T?_

_Tell me; are you up for the challenge?_

**Oh we all know it's damaged!**

_Cause my heart is damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_Damaged, damaged, damaged, damaged_

_I thought that I should let you know_

_That my heart is damaged, damaged, so damaged, so damaged_

_And you can blame the one before_

_So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(It's that type of pain)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(That you feel deep inside)_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it?_

_(It's that type of pain)_

_(That makes you pray, makes you cry)_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_(But it's gon' be alright one day)_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_(This too shall pass)_

_My heart is damaged, damaged, damaged_

_My heart is damaged"_

_I like this song; I think its cause I mainly wrote it! Ha-ha. Oh boy, poor Iggy, he seems sad, and hurt, and Gazzy, he's depressed, what? Cause he thinks he could fix that heart if he got the chance but he doesn't think he will. And poor Iggy, he just feels worst. Oh, maybe I shouldn't have written that song. But at least the audience likes it. Nudge is hoping her heart will be fixed soon, poor girl._

Okay well, now, Iggy's song, he's gonna try to get Nudge back, you know what? Although he really hurt her, I think they should get back together, because they really love each other, no matter what happened in the past. It's like Total's song said, 'put the past away'. Maybe that would be best. Plus I'm pretty sure Gazzy's just crushing on Nudge, but Iggy and Nudge, well they really love each other, maybe they should give their love a second chance.

_**Iggy's POV**_

"Hey guys! New song I wrote, all by myself, it's about Nudge, I really want to say sorry again, I know I screwed up, and I'm really sorry. But I will always love you Nudge, now, here's my new song, it's called "Whatever It Takes," hope you all like it!"

"_A strangled smile fell from your face_

**She tries so hard to keep living, I can tell, I go through that too**

_What kills me that I hurt you this way_

**It tears me apart that she's in pain, all because of ME!**

_The worst part is that I didn't even know  
_**And now she's also in pain because I'm in pain, with the whole drinking stuff, I didn't know I was causing her even MORE pain!**

_Now there's a million reasons for you to go_

**I know there are**

_But if you can find a reason to stay_

**Just one,**

_I'll do whatever it takes_

**I'd do anything for Nudge**

_To turn this around_

**To make things right again**

_I know what's at stake_

**She means the world to me.**

_I know that I've let you down_

**And I'm really, really, truly sorry for that!**

_And if you give me a chance_

**Just ONE chance**

_Believe that I can change_

**I'd never do something so stupid again**

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

**Whatever it takes, really, anything, I wouldn't care**

_She said "If we're gonna make this work_

_You gotta let me inside even though it hurts_

_Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"_

**She's still concerned about me, even after all I've put her through, God, and Nudge is so noble**

_She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be_

_You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"_

**She said I had to stop hating myself, if I could ever actually love her; I'd do it, just for Nudge.**

_I'll do whatever it takes_

**Anything.**

_To turn this around_

**To have her back with me**

_I know what's at stake_

**She means so much!**

_I know that I've let you down_

**I've been really stupid.**

_And if you give me a chance_

**I'll do anything for Nudge**

_And give me a break_

**Just let me show you I've changed**

_I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better_

**But I still love her, and I need her**

_But remember the time I told you the way that I felt_

_That I'd be lost without you and never find myself_

**It's still true**

_Let's hold onto each other above everything else_

**Don't let anything ever get in the way again**

_Start over, start over_

**A fresh, clean start**

_I'll do whatever it takes_

**Anything, anything at all**

_To turn this around_

**To fix things**

_I know what's at stake_

**My **_**world**_** is at stake**

_I know I've let you down_

**Please forgive me for that!**

_And if you give me a chance_

**Let me show you I can change and how much you mean to me, Nudge**

_And believe that I can change_

**Just please trust me, even though I don't deserve it**

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes"_

I finished just as the crowd began cheering and applauding. I felt someone's hand form around my wrist, and began to pull me back. "I'll think about it, I've got till after the concert. But either way, you're forgiven." Nudge whispered.

"Thank you so much. But I still love you."

"I know. Later. I promise." And she let go, and I bent over to get my guitar. Next we'd have Gazzy singing.

_**Gazzy's POV**_

It was now my turn and I was really nervous. "Um, well this is a new song I've written, it's about somebody really special to me, I hope she knows who she is, and I just gotta get this out of my system. It's called "Somebody's Me" hope you guys like it!"

Then I started strumming my guitar.

"_You, do you remember me?  
_**Will she remember me, after she's back with Iggy?  
**_Like, I remember you?  
_**I won't forget  
**_Do you spend your life, going back in your mind to that time?  
_**All the time we spent together after her break up?  
**_Cause I, I walk the streets alone,  
_**Now I'm gonna be all alone, cause Iggy will be with****Nudge, and Nudge with Iggy, there go my two best****friends……  
**_I hate being on my own, and everyone can see that,  
_**It sucks to be alone.  
**_I really fell, and I'm going through hell.  
_**I know Angel and Max know, so Fang probably does too****now.  
**_Thinking about you with somebody else.  
_**But if they really love each other, then they should****get together, even if I go through hell, just so****they're happy.  
**_  
Somebody wants you;  
_**Cause Nudge is just so great.  
**_Somebody needs you.  
_**I don't want to be all alone either.  
**_Somebody dreams about you every single night.  
_**It's every single night, an impossible dream.  
**_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.  
_**Its gonna be tough to get on now that they'll be****getting back together.  
**_Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody's me.  
That somebody's me. yeaa...  
_**But I can only hope  
**_  
How, how did it get so strong?  
_**Our friendship became so strong, it's like I'm used to spending most of my time with Nudge now. I shouldn't have let it get that far.  
**_It was so good, and now it's gone,  
_**But my good times are over  
**_And I pray at night, that our passing will cross.  
_**That she won't forget.  
**_What we had, isn't lost.  
_**That our old friendship will always be there  
**_Cause you are always driving in my thoughts…  
_**Oh yes she is, sorry Iggy.  
**_  
Somebody wants you;  
_**Even if it might seem wrong because of Iggy  
**_Somebody needs you.  
_**Somehow I've grown accustomed to Nudge being in my life every day, so I like NEED her now. Rats!  
**_Somebody dreams about you every single night.  
_**And that's not good  
**_Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.  
_**I'll be lonely without my best friend.  
**_Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody's me.  
That somebody's me. Oh yeah...  
_**But I can only hope  
**_  
You will always be in my life, even if I'm not in your life.  
_**I won't ever forget all we had  
**_Cause you're in my _memory_...  
_**And will always be there  
**_  
You, will you remember me?...  
_**I really wonder.  
**_And before you set me free, oh listen please...  
_**Before I lose you forever  
**_  
Somebody wants you,  
Somebody needs you.  
Somebody dreams about you every single night.  
Somebody can't breathe, without you it's lonely.  
Somebody hopes that one day you will see, that somebody's me.  
That somebody's me.  
Somebody's me...  
Somebody's me...  
Oh yeah..."  
_**I just need you to know, even though I can only hope.**

The crowd seemed dazed, and I heard some girls saying, "Awe that's so sad." And then finally, they applauded, and it felt great to be singing up on stage. With everyone watching, playing my guitar, and singing out my heart, it's a good feeling, just saying.

I walked back to my place in the back with my guitar, and Fang and Max passed me on their way to the microphone, and Fang squeezed my shoulder and said, "You were great Gas, somewhere out there, something's waiting for you." I closed my eyes nodding, and continued to the back. Nudge walked over to me, trying not to be seen.

"Gazzy, I-"

"Nudge its okay. Just promise me you won't forget me."

"Of course not! You will always be in my heart and memory. Even if I do take Iggy back, you will always still be my best friend Gazzy, cause you were there for me when I needed you the most."

"Thanks." I said hugging her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she said concerned.

"I'm fine. I know you and Iggy really love each other, and I'm not gonna stand in your ways. Be happy, because if you're happy, I'll be happy too." She smiled brightly, and gave me a bear hug, and returned to her original spot.

Yes, that was it. As long as we could still be best friends, I'd be okay. And eventually, I'd find my other half too. Somewhere out there, something's waiting for me. _**(A/N: "Somewhere out there, something's waiting for me." Is a quote my friend said,, and I'd like to credit Ronny for his nice line, he was exactly in Gazzy position when he said this, except there was no Iggy, but anyways, I thought it would fit in nicely for the similarities. Now on with the story!)**_

_**Max's POV**_

"Hey guys! It's been a pretty long show today! Now all our songs have special meanings, but Fang and I, took the time and wrote a song, especially, with a deeper meaning. Sing along once you've got the lyrics! We hope you all like it, and get the deep message within it! I hope you're enjoying yourselves! Now here's our newest song, "If Everyone Cared!"

_"From underneath the tress, we watch the sky  
_**Fang and I had been watching the trees, while leaning on some huge trees.  
**_Confusing stars for satellites  
_**The sky was so bright with stars  
**_I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
_**It's hard to think we're really actually together.  
**_But here we are, we're here tonight  
_**But here we are, we're singing this song together now.  
**_  
Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_**Thank goodness we're alive! Amen.  
**_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_**It was a close call with Omega last time.**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
_**Life would be much more kind.**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied  
_**People could live in peace with each other.**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

**Like the White coats or Itex, if they put all their****power together, and swallowed their pride, well we could all do so much to actually better the world, and things would be so much simpler.  
**_Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_**There wouldn't be a reason to die, if everyone cared.**

_And I'm singing  
_**And now, the audience is starting to sing along**

_Amen, I, Amen, I, I'm alive  
_**We should all value each day of life we get**

_Amen, I, Amen, I, I'm live  
_**Everyday somebody dies, we should be thankful that we're still alive.**

_And in the air the fireflies  
_**Creatures from the earth, they so tiny, but can produce a lot of light when united.**

_Our only light in paradise  
_**They were the only light besides the stars in that night.**

_We'll show the world they were wrong  
_**We can show everyone the right way to save the planet**

_And teach them all to sing along  
_**And they can sing along, and actually do something helpful.**

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive_

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive  
_**Now everyone was singing with us, even the flock and the audience, this was great!**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
_**If people cared about each other, we could do so much more in civilization.**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied  
_**If nobody lied, people could get on with things, without being tricked.**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
_**If people learned to share, then we'd all come out with a huge equation, and great possibilities.**

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_**Because our world would be perfect, and there'd be no reason to die.**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
_**If we could live all just live happily, nobody would ever get depressed, that meant, no sickness, like cutting themselves, or starving themselves, or anything unhealthy. Like Iggy drinking and smoking, especially since he's so young.**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied  
_**If everyone loved each other, we could all live in harmony, and the wars could end, and life would be peaceful.**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
_**If they gave up thinking they were the only ones who knew right, then we'd be open for more ideas, and more possibilities.**

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died  
_**Because we'd find cures for sicknesses, and wars would end, and we could all just live, together.**

_And as we lie beneath the stars_

_We realize how small we are  
_**Fang and I are just 2 people, in a world populated by BILLIONS of others.**

_If they could love like you and me  
_**But if everyone realized, everything that was wrong, well,**

_Imagine what the world could be_

**Let's just say, the world would SO much BETTER than it is now.  
**

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
_**If we all just put aside our differences.**

_If everyone loved and nobody lied  
_**And try to live together in peace**

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
_**And support each other, we could make the world a different place**

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

_When nobody died…._

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died_

**There wouldn't be a reason.  
**

_We'd see the day; we'd see the day  
_**That day can come**

_When nobody died  
_**When we all just live together, in peace**

_We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
__**We have to work hard to get there, but we can.**_

_When nobody died  
_**Nobody would need to die.**

_We'd see the day when nobody died"_

**There wouldn't be a reason.**

Then everyone shot up, and cheered, and roared the top of their lungs, screaming, "Amen, I'm alive!" and everyone cheered and clapped. Fang and I looked at each other nodding. This was what we wanted, what we needed. If everyone took in this kind of song like these people, the world could be easily changed.

We all smiled brightly, and took our bows. Exhausted, because this had been one of our longest concerts, but satisfied, because it had been such a HUGE success. We went back stage, and found fans wanting our auto graphs, and when we signed, they told us how much they thought our song meant, and how much it affected them.

We decided to start a club, to save the world. We'd combine Fang's blog, with all our fans, we'd get so many members, and if each member just told like 5 more people to join, then wow! We can really make it far.

Jeffery, our producer, came to us after we finished signing auto graphs, and congratulated us. Jeffery said he was proud of this band, because our songs were really deep. They were about things that were really happening, things people could relate to. Like we had falling in love, heart break, appreciating someone, wanting someone, caring about the world, living like rock stars. Jeffery said that the audience liked a band that wrote songs that they could relate to, and sing along. He congratulated each of us on our success, and told us, we'd be going on world tour. So we could do our club/campaign, make it monumental. Like this, we were sure to be able to defeat Itex, and save the world, with just the gift of music. How amazing was that?

We went home after the concert, and we all stayed in the living room, for another flock meeting.

"Okay guys, we all did an awesome job tonight! And we're gonna be going on a world tour soon too! Fang and I have decided to go Colorado, and check out what's left of our old house in the mountains. Then we're going to Arizona, to see my mom. Um, I think you guys should know Omega came back, yesterday. We finished him off, but I don't know if he just came back on his own, like for revenge, or if Itex is regrouping, either way, we all need to be on alert. Fang and I are gonna be writing songs to help spread good word, like today's, and all, with the campaign as well, to stop global warming, and stuff, but we all really need to be on alert. Although we're gonna be moving a lot, we'll also be an easy target at times, when we're on stage. Do not stay still. Move, like if you're dancing, but don't stay in one position for too long. If Itex really is regrouping, we should hear of them soon, and then we can figure if we have to stop playing the band. But I think the music will be a very good way to spread good messages to people. So we're not gonna stop right away, unless it is totally necessary."

"Okay, great! We'll all be on alert, and now, we should try to come up with some new, good songs, for the WORLD tour! Oh, my God, I can't believe we're going on a world tour! That is soooo cool! We're gonna travel and explore the world, its gonna be like a yearlong field trip. Oh yeah, how long is the tour gonna be? Are we still gonna finish the tour in just the U.S, or are we just gonna start right away on the world one? Do you think-"

Gazzy had slapped his mouth over Nudge's mouth. "Seriously Nudge, I'm glad you're feeling better, but please don't make our ears bleed either."

"Right, sorry, got carried away." She said smiling, while removing Gazzy's hand.

"Anyways, we're gonna finish this tour in the U.S. first, and then we're gonna start the world tour, we're gonna go to Europe, Australia, Asia, South America, and I think also Africa."

"Wow! So cool!"

"Awesome!" everyone exclaimed after Nudge.

"Okay guys, well off to bed, we're going to another state tomorrow, and we're getting our own tour bus as well, so go get a good night sleep. And we'll see if anyone comes up with a new song or if we're gonna sing the ones of today. So off to bed!"

So we stacked, and the rest of the flock went to their own rooms, Nudge and Angel were sharing, and Iggy and Gazzy were sharing, and Fang and I were sharing.

After everyone left, I dropped down on my bed, exhausted from such a long day.

Fang came and sat by me, and he put his arm around my shoulders, and rubbed my back soothingly. "Relax Max, if anything is wrong, we'll take of it like we always do."

"Yes, but I don't want us to have to take care of it. It's always us, we can't live in peace! I'm tired of having to be on the run. And I know the flock is too! I don't want to have to sentence them to this life."

"Max, do what Angel said in her song, fly away in the arms of an angel, and find some peace. Stop worrying so much. We'll face the problems, and one day, we'll be able to live freely. Just relax for now, in the arms of an angel, fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear."

I looked up at him and smiled. "You should stop taking other's lines. But you do know who my angel is though, right?"

"Um……"

"It's you Fang, come on, let's fly away from here, at least for tonight, and find some peace."

"Okay, but she did say in the arms of an angel, so I get to carry you."

"Uh no."

"Uh, yes. Now come on." And without another word, he swept me off my feet, and snapped out my wings, and opened the window with one hand, while carrying me with the other, and fixed me so I was being carried bridal style and flew out into the sky.

"You want to go back to yesterday's clearing?"

"No, it might be surrounded."

"Okay, good, I've got another place I wanted to take you to."

"Um, sure." And he flew for about half an hour. We ended up at a beach. He set us down at the dock's edge, and spread out his wings around us. I smiled, and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his arms around me, and our feet were about to touch the dark, still, water below, the water reminded me of Fang's eyes, and I felt the need to look up to his dark eyes, and caught him already looking down at me. His eyes stared down at me, and I melted. His eyes darted from my eyes to my lips and he slowly leaned in and kissed me gently. I don't know why he was being so gentle today. He acted like if he was afraid I'd run off. I didn't want a gentle kiss; that was kind of lame, so I pulled his head down angrily, and kissed him back hard. I knotted my hands in his hair, and pulled him even closer. His arms wrapped around my waist, and he instantly kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I pulled away gasping at the intensity of our kiss.

"Why did you start off so gentle?" I demanded. He chuckled quietly.

"I thought you were tired. I didn't want to make you feel obligated to make out right now, if you're tired, you know-"

"Whatever, don't be considerate again, this is the only thing I'm never too tired for, so enjoy it." I surprised myself by saying. Stupid hormones. He smiled mischievously, and pulled me back to his lips. We rolled onto our backs, and he ended on top, never breaking the kiss, and holding me fiercely. He licked my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth eagerly. After a while, though, our kisses became less hungry, and we let go. He held me in his arms, and I rested my head on his chest.

"Max," I opened my eyes, to find that I'd fallen asleep on Fang. We were still at the dock, but it was obviously later. The sky was beginning to light up, with the sun about to rise. I looked up at Fang's eyes to see his filled with dark circles under his eyes from lack asleep.

"Did you sleep? What time is it? How long have I been asleep? Is-"

"Relax Max, I haven't really slept, I've been watching you, it's four-something in the morning, and you've been asleep for I guess 5 hours."

"Oh, why haven't you slept? Or you should have woken me up and we could've gone back to the hotel."

"I didn't want to wake you. You seemed really peaceful."

"Well, let's get back."

And we flew back to the hotel, Fang still carrying me, he refused to let me go till he dropped me on the bed, and then he laid down next to me, and I cuddled against him, and fell asleep once again in my lover's arms.

* * *

**_so plz review this edited version of the chapter, n thnx 4 reading! flames acceppted, suggestions loved!_**

**_peace out n happy reading!_**

**_jzazy_**


	9. Chapter 9 HE COULD BE THE ONE!

**_HEY READERS, SRY 4 THE WAIT, I'M TRYIN 2 FINISH MY OTHER STORY, LOVE STORY, N I'VE BEEN READIN N WATCHIN ALL THE HARRY POTTER BOKS, AS WELL SO I'VE BEEN BUSY! WELL HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! REVIEW IT! I NEED ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS B4 I GO ON, N ALSO REVIEW THE TEASER AT THE BOTTOM!_**

**_SONGS USED ARE HE COULD BE THE ONE AND DON'T WANNA BE TORN BY HANNAH MONTANA, ENJOY!_**

* * *

**_Nudge's POV_**

After the concert, I went into my hotel room, and panicked. So much had happened today.

I couldn't believe Gazzy loved me too! This was too much. I'd never imagined him as a boyfriend, but, what if- Oh no! I was starting to imagine how things could be. Could I- No, there was no way. I couldn't be in love with Gazzy!

Oh God, what am I to do? I love Iggy, don't I? I can't love two guys at the same time, now could I?

"Max! I need help! NOW!" I yelled panicking. She raced into my room, bursting through my door in record time.

"Nudge, what's the matter?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Max, can one girl, love, two guys, at the same time?!?!?!"

"Oh, well, I suppose. Why? Did someone fall in love today?"

"Max, you know I love Iggy-"

"But after Gazzy's song, you're starting to have second thoughts?"

"Blah! Why?! Why now!? I'm supposed to give Iggy an answer tonight!" I started pacing my room and Max stood by the door. "But now Gazzy has to get into my head!"

"It'll all be okay. Just listen to your heart. You'll be okay, Nudge."

"My heart has been wrong before!" I puffed.

"The heart is never wrong. You love Iggy, don't you?" Max said stopping me from pacing by putting her hands on my shoulders firmly.

"Yes, of course I do."

"So, then your heart is never wrong. There are just obstacles in life you have to face. But your heart is always right. Just listen to your heart, and you'll be okay."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes, and saw Gazzy's face. He was smiling and laughing. Then Iggy's face came into view. His sightless eyes were shining, and, he was singing. I remembered our first kiss then, but when I pulled apart, it was Gazzy's face I saw.

I opened my eyes and screeched in frustration. I threw myself on my bed and yelled into my pillow.

"Maybe you should tell Gazzy how you feel…" Max suggested shrugging. She seemed just as confused as me.

"NO! Are you out of your mind!? The last thing I need is for him to know! I'm not in love with him, it's just shock… shock from finding out he loves me… Yes, it's that. I don't love him, no, of course not. I mean he's just my best friend. I can't _love_ him…"

"You know, maybe if you just accepted it, and gave yourself a chance to see, then you might find out if you love him or not."

"So you think I should tell him?"

"It's your choice."

"But what if, what if he's not the one? What if I just get his hopes up, that would be really mean."

"Well, your choice sweet heart. Listen to your heart, that's all I can tell you." She stroked my hair and left my room, closing the door silently behind her.

I got up, and changed into some pajamas. I walked over to Iggy's room. I knocked, and I almost regretted doing so, but I had to face him. I couldn't be a coward.

"Hey Ig, it's me Nudge."

"Nudge! Come in!" he said cheerfully. I sighed and walked in. I took his hand in mine and led him to the couch.

"Iggy, I can't, I can't give you an answer tonight." He frowned at this.

"Why?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "Because, I honestly don't know if I want to be with you anymore. There's, I mean, I, I'm in, no, I think I am, it's –"

"Nudge, please." He said frustrated at my stuttering.

"I think I might be in love with somebody else." I said quietly.

He frowned, and his eyes filled with sadness.

"But, I mean, I still love you. It's just; I think I love somebody else at the same time too. I'm sorry Iggy."

"Who is it?"

"It's Gazzy." I whispered. I buried my face into my hands.

He patted my head, and said, "Nudge, its okay. I've been a fool. You deserve better than me, I want you to be happy. If you love Gazzy," he gulped at this. "Then, I want you to be happy. Maybe you're better off in someone else's arms. I just want you to be happy. I lost you first. I guess he deserves at least the chance." His tone was regretful and sad, but firm.

"Iggy, don't be sad. I'm sorry if I got your hopes up. I didn't expect for this to happen- it's just, when he was singing, I realized, I might love him too." I finished quietly.

"Does Gazzy know yet?"

"No, I'm gonna talk to him right now. Good bye Iggy, I'm, really, truly sorry." He closed his eyes and nodded, I resisted the urge to reach out and comfort him.

I walked over to the door, and as I was swinging it open, "Nudge, lock the door on the way out." He whispered. I didn't dare argue.

I sighed, and slid down his door once I'd closed it. I ended up sitting down and wrapping my arms around my knees. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. This couldn't be. I couldn't be falling for Gazzy. This was all wrong. Iggy was probably gonna go all depressed. It was his best friend, I'm talking about.

"Nudge?" Gazzy's voice said. I looked up and saw that he was also in his pajamas. His blue eyes were forced open, as though he was ready to knock out any minute. "Are you okay?" he asked in a croaked voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, but I need to talk to you." I said trying to get up. I lost my balance and stumbled down again. Gazzy reached out his hand and I took it to help myself up. At the moment his hand touched mines, I realized, I couldn't stop denying it, I was at least attracted to him. He had such cute, ruffled, blond hair. His blue eyes shined bright when ever he smiled, and his teeth flashed with each of his stunning smiles. His voice was cheerful naturally, and I guess that's why it was so easy for him to cheer me up after the break up. His cheeks were full and his body was fluent. He was actually really cute.

"Nudge? Hello? Earth to Nudge! Any one there?" he said waving his hand in front of my face. I blushed realizing I'd just been staring at him, and hadn't answered him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, let's go to your room." I said leading him to his room. Behind me, I heard the crack of glass. I closed my eyes sighing.

"Where's Total?" I blurted out.

"He's with Angel." Gazzy said non-chant-ly. He was trying to pick up in his hotel room. I laughed, we hadn't been here too long and he already had it a mess.

"Okay, there, you can sit there." He said pointing to a small chair not even Total would fit on.

I laughed. "I'll use the bed." I said and shuffled towards his bed. He shrugged, and pulled the little stool, and sat down on it in front of me.

"Well, what's up?" he asked awkwardly.

"You know your song?"

His face blushed scarlet and it was clear by his expression that he didn't really want to talk about the subject. "What about it?" he muttered.

"Gazzy, it affected me-"

"Look Nudge, you don't have to say anything to me. Okay, I get it, you love Iggy, and I know that. I've never expected anything else. I just wanted to be your friend. I'm fine okay? You don't have to-"

"Gazzy, I think I'm in love with you." I blurted out to stop him from rambling.

He stopped, shocked, mouth wide open, eyes popping out. "What?" he asked sounding totally confused.

"Gazzy, your song made me realize, I think that I could love you too."

His face fell, and he stayed silent.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I thought this would have made him happy.

"Nudge, even if what you're saying is true-"

"If? Gazzy, it's true! I'm not gonna lie to you!"

"Let me finish," he said importantly, "even if what you say is true, you still love Iggy. You want to be with him, and you don't really love me. You're confused. You're just thinking you love me because you're feeling sympathy and pity for me, and you're confusing yourself with useless thoughts because you don't love me." He stated.

"What!? You think I'm doing this because I feel sorry for you?!" I exclaimed. "Gazzy, I wouldn't do that! That would be totally unfair! Gazzy, I'm really sure I love you now!" he'd put my love to the test, and it had wanted to scream out that I loved him.

"No you don't." he grumbled. He got up and walked to his window. "You don't love me, you love Iggy."

"Gazzy, I think I love you both, but Iggy, well I can't say he's the only one I love." He turned to face me at this. "I couldn't tell him if I wanted to get back with him today. I told him I didn't know. When you sang today, I realized something. It's like you opened my eyes. I love you too."

He turned back to the window and said, "Nudge, if you're gonna say this to me, please be truthful. I'm okay with you being with Iggy, sure it'll hurt, but I'll get used to it. I just want you to be happy. If Iggy's your happiness, you're better off with him. I'm not gonna hold you back."

I couldn't stand this anymore. I marched over to Gazzy, and turned him to me roughly. "Gazzy, look into my eyes! I'm not lying! I love you! If you don't believe me then-"he stared into my eyes. "Then you don't really know me. I'm telling you the truth."

"Of course. Doesn't change anything, you love him." He said referring to Iggy, and he turned back to stare outside his window.

I rolled my eyes in frustration, and didn't think before I did my next action. I turned Gazzy around, and took his face in my hands and brought my lips to his. I pulled him toward me, putting all the love I felt for him into that kiss.

His eyes opened wide. He slowly put his arms around me and began to kiss me back. We pulled away gasping. His eyes were still wide. "Do you believe me now?" I panted.

"Yeah." He said smiling. My heart swelled at his goofy smile.

"I love you Gazzy. My heart loves two. I'm sorry for that, but-"

"I love you too Nudge. I'll fight for your heart. At least now, I know I might have a chance. But either way, it's always still your choice. I just want you to be happy." I swung my arms around him in a bear hug. He was so considerate and unselfish.

"Thanks Gas, you're the best." I said and I let go and smiled at him.

"Get to bed Nudge, you've had a long day." He said kissing my forehead, and leading me out the door.

"Good night Gazzy." I whispered.

"Good night Nudge." He whispered as he closed the door behind me.

I smiled and made my way to my room, but I passed Angel's room, and knocked. She popped her head out. "No way! I can't believe it!" she said as soon as she saw me. I covered her mouth with my hand, and took her inside.

"Not a word." I warned. She nodded. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably looking at the floor.

"Nudge?" she whispered shyly.

"Yes?" I asked getting worried by her expression.

"Iggy has been drinking again. Total went over to help him out. He's getting depressed again."

I closed my eyes nodding. "I'll talk to him in the morning." She nodded, and we both yawned.

"Well I'm off to bed."

"Me too. Good night Nudge."

"Good night Angel."

*********

I woke up the next morning with a knot in my stomach. Had I made the right choice yesterday? Was kissing Gazzy really the best thing to do? And Iggy, he was gonna go depressed again? Maybe, I shouldn't have done anything. I sighed, and brought my knees to my chest.

Yesterday had been such an eventful day. I felt sick today now. I didn't want to have to face the world.

There was a soft knock at my door. "Nudge, it's me, sweetheart." Max's voice said.

I got up and opened it. She saw my face, and her expression filled with concern.

"Nudge? What's up?"

"I don't know if I did the right thing Max." I said sitting on my bed.

"What did you do?"

"I told Iggy I loved him and Gazzy. He just told me it was my choice; he just wanted me to be happy. Gazzy said the same thing, and wouldn't believe me when I told him I loved him. So I kissed him…" Max gasped.

"Oh, my. So you're having second thoughts now?"

"Yes. I mean Iggy's depressed now. He was drinking again. I don't know what to do! My heart, I just don't know what it wants!"

"Talk to Iggy. Don't let him get depressed."

"I know, I'm gonna talk to him today."

"Did you and Gazzy like get together?"

"No, we just kissed. Ugh, this is so confusing!"

"Nudge, you need to talk to them both, and clear things out or you three will only get hurt."

"Well, Max, when I was with Gazzy yesterday, I had a sudden thought. I think maybe he could be the one."

She smiled, and hugged me. "Nudge, just listen to your heart. If you really listen, and accept what it says, it'll all be easy and you'll be okay."

"Okay Max, thanks. You're like the mother I never had. You're always here to give me advice." I said hugging her back.

She squeezed my shoulders. "You'll be okay sweet heart." And she got up and left.

Okay heart. Think, who do I love? Well Gazzy, he's so sweet, and gentle, and caring, he's unselfish, and he put me together when I was torn apart. And Iggy, well he was my first true love. I still love him. He's so nice and understanding, but then he cheated. But he really seems regretful. I think they're both great guys. They both want me to be happy. Ugh! Why does this have to be so damn hard?! I don't wanna be torn. I think one of them is the one. But which is it? Ugh! I gotta talk to Iggy.

I stood up and walked to his room. "Iggy! It's me Nudge."

"Hey Nudge." He said tiredly opening the door.

"Iggy, we need to talk."

"What is it?" he asked softly. Why did he have to be so damn nice?!

"Iggy, you've been drinking again."

He shrugged." I told you I would. Remember, I said I'd be lost without you and never find myself. But please don't let that make you feel guilty; I'm just letting you know how I feel."

"Iggy, I love you. You know I don't want you drinking or smoking. Please stop! I can't stand to see you like this."

"Nudge, you know I love you too. But you love Gazzy too. You gotta choose. I'm sorry to put you on the spot like that. But you can't keep going from one of us to the other. I know I've hurt you, and you know how sorry I am for that. But you're also gonna hurt Gazzy if you keep this up. Just choose one of us and be happy. You know I just want you to be happy."

I nodded; I knew I needed to choose. "Iggy, give me a little time, I mean yes I love you. You don't know how much. You're sweet, smart, caring, understanding, and although you cheated on me, you never pressured me; you always stood by my side. I love you…"

"You really do?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes. I love you Iggy, you're my first true love. I have always loved you and I always wi-"

"Then, what am I? I thought you loved me too? I know you said you loved us both but-"

"Gazzy! I uh- I love you too. You know that I do. But it's just, I love you both! Iggy and I have history, but you and me; well we just have something special. I-"

"Nudge, it looks like you don't know what you want." Iggy said standing up. He walked over to the door.

"Yeah, I think so too. Let me know when you've made up your mind." Gazzy said slamming the door shut behind both of them.

I sat there alone I hugged my knees, and sat on the cold floor as tears spilled out my eyes.

"I thought you said it was easy, listening to your heart. I thought you said I'd be okay, so why am I breaking apart? I don't wanna be torn, I don't want to!" I screamed. Max had said I'd be okay. But here I was. I couldn't make up my mind. I had two great guys; they just wanted me to be happy. I loved them both. But I could only stay with one. I couldn't be so selfish to keep telling them both I love them. I have to make up my mind!

"Why is all this so confusing, complicating and consuming? Why did all this make me angry? I want to go back to being happy!" tears splashed out of my eyes at no end, and I couldn't fight them. I have to choose.

Listen to your heart Nudge. Why do I care about Gazzy so much? Could it be that maybe he's right and I'm just confusing myself with guilt? Am I just confusing close friendship for love? And why should I care that Iggy gets depressed? If I didn't love him, then it's none of my business. I can't really love both. It's only one. I need to know who it is. I took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and looked deep within my soul and heart, and found the answer. He could be the one. It was him. I had chosen.

**_*****_**

"I'm sorry, I really thought I loved you, I mean, I was so sure, but I guess I was wrong."

The boy sitting across from me at the café table nodded, and rubbed his face in his hands. "It's alright Nudge. I told you I just want you to be happy. If that's what you want, I'm not gonna stand in your way."

I took his hand in mines. "Thanks. You're really understanding. I'm really sorry."

"I know. It's for the best though. If you're happy in someone else's arms, I'm okay with it. I just want you to be happy."

I smiled and nodded. "I gotta go, I haven't told him yet."

"Go on then, its okay. I hope he makes you really happy. You deserve it after all you've been through."

"Thanks. I just didn't want to be torn. But I'm sure it's him. Thanks for understanding." He nodded, and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got up and left for the hotel room that held my true love.

**_*****_**

"Hey everyone!" I shouted into the crowd of our audience of tonight. "I've written two new songs. I've had a tough time lately. But I'm happy now. This song is called, "Don't Wanna Be Torn." Hope you all like it!"

"_Maybe it's the things I say,_

**Maybe if I hadn't gone around telling people I loved them, we wouldn't have all gotten hurt.**

_Maybe I should think before I speak_

**If I'd really thought things through, I'd've realized I was lying to one of them.**

_But I thought that I knew enough_

_To know myself and do what's right for me_

**I thought I knew who I really loved, but I was wrong, it wasn't him, after all.**

_And these walls I'm building now_

_You used to bring them down_

**But Max was always there, she kept advising me, throughout this whole thing. She always saw through me.**

_The tears I'm crying out_

_You used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_Listening to your heart_

**But sometimes it really isn't, you have to learn to accept it, and it's not just, 'hey heart, who do I love today?' it's so much more than that.**

_I thought you said I'd be ok_

**I felt so horrible, because I was hurting two amazing guys, and I was hurting my self too.**

_So why am I breaking apart?_

**My heart was ripping to pieces, some were with Iggy, some with Gazzy**

_Don't wanna be torn _

**I don't want to be torn!**

_Don't wanna be torn _

_Don't wanna be torn _

**I don't want to have to be in the middle, its like half of me wanted Gazzy, half wanted Iggy, and I was being torn.**

_Don't wanna be torn_

**I just want to be happy with my true love.**

_Don't make me have to choose between_

**I really didn't want to have to choose!**

_What I want and what I think I need_

**There's a difference, but there's really only one person I can't live without.**

_Cause I'll always be a little girl_

**I'm only 11, and I'm already handling all this stuff!**

_But even little girls got to dream_

**I kept dreaming about happy lives with each of them.**

_Now it all feels like a fight_

**But then, I didn't want them to like become enemies either, they're best friends, it wouldn't be fair.**

_You were always on my side_

**But Max was always on my side, she never argued against me.**

_But lonely I've been now_

**Because they didn't want to have to be options, they just wanted me to choose already.**

_You used to make it go away_

**But they each used to make bad feelings go away for me.**

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_Listening to your heart_

**Yeah Max, but it's not, its such a hard process.**

_I thought you said I'd be ok_

**But I was crying and miserable.**

_So why am I breaking apart?_

**Breaking apart between two guys!**

_Don't wanna be torn_

**I don't want to have to be torn!**

_Why is all this so confusing, complicating and consuming?_

**Why?!**

_Why did all this make me angry?_

_I want to go back to being happy_

_These tears I'm crying out_

_You used to wipe away_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_Listening to your heart_

_I thought you said I'd be ok_

_So why am I breaking apart?_

_Don't wanna be torn"_

I smiled as my song ended as the crowd cheered. That song had been about how I'd been feeling, before I had chosen.

"Hey, I've got another song written. It's about finding that special someone. I think I've found him. Hope you all like the song!"

"_Smooth talkin'_

_He can be such a charmer._

_So rockin'_

_He really knows how to play._

_A-he's got everything_

_That a girl's wantin'_

**He's smart, sweet, cute, ahh, he's great.**

_Guitar cutie_

_He plays it groovy_

**He sooo does!**

_And I can't keep myself_

_From doing somethin' stupid_

**But he doesn't care! **

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

**He has such a nice smile, with his shinning eyes; they fill with happiness when he smiles and his whole face lights up.**

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

**Okay I know how cliché that sounds, but I really do.**

_He's got something special_

**There's just something, about him…**

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get it all sentimental_

**Like I wanna go all lovey-dovey. **

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

**He blows me away.**

_Something's telling me_

**I think its my heart.**

_Telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_**He could be the one**_

**He really could be the one, and I wouldn't mind one bit!**

_He's lightnin'_

**He knows how to handle fire and explosives.**

_Sparks are flyin'_

**When we kiss…**

_Everywhere I go_

_He's always on my mind and_

**I can't get him out my mind, its like wow.**

_I'm going crazy_

**He's really great.**

_About him lately_

**Especially now.**

_And I can't help myself_

_From how my heart is racin'_

**I know I said I'd never fall for anyone like this again, but maybe, its different, it's not the same thing, it's stronger now.**

_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe_

_He really blows me away_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get it all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me_

_Telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_And he's got a way_

_Of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is_

_Perfectly fine_

**He doesn't mind me when I start talking, and he listens, and accepts me, and understands me.**

_The stars are aligned_

_When I'm with him_

**It's like everything's perfect.**

_And I'm so into him_

**I really am.**

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me_

_Telling me maybe_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one"_

**Maybe Iggy really could be the one.**

I smiled widely as my song finished, and looked over at the guitarists and saw Gazzy nod at me encouragingly, I gave him a thankful smile, and Iggy was smiling brightly, his eyes shinning, his face lit up, he was glowing with happiness. I smiled and ran to him. He heard me, and opened his arms widely. I ran into his embrace, and put my arms around his neck. I sighed deeply and happily.

"I love you Nudge."

"I love you too Iggy." I said smiling at him and kissing him on the cheek. He hugged me tighter.

Okay, so when I finally chose, I realized I will always love Iggy. He's my true love. And I'm learning to trust him. He might've cheated, but he's regretful, and he swears not to do it again, and you know what? I believe him. I have faith in him. He's my soul mate. I can't live without anyone else. I also realized that Gazzy, I was just feeling guilty, but there's no need to put us both through a relationship where half the things won't be truthful, because I don't really love him. Not the way he loves me. But we're still best friends. And that's how its supposed to be.

* * *

_**AND NOW!! A TEASER OF THE NEXT CHAPTER, U WONT WANT TO MISS!!!**_

_**-The Beginning-**_

_**Max's POV**_

"Ella, how can you like him?!" Angel hissed.

"I can't help it. I really wish I didn't."

"Of all the guys in the world, you had to like your sisters boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry! But look, it's not like I've done anything. I don't pretend I have a future with Fang. There's always Max."

"Yes, and you do well to remember that!" Angel shouted trying to keep her voice down.

-Later On-

"Fang, I think you should go out with Ella instead." I said with a serious expression

"What, why? What are you saying Max?"

I took a deep breath, "I am saying that I am breaking up with you, Fang. I know that my sister likes you too, and I just can't fight against her. Try dating her, I'm sure she can make you happy."

"Max, don't do this!" he said taking me by the shoulders and shaking me.

I shrugged out of his grip, and used all the power left within me to say my next words. "Fang, I don't love you anymore." I said in a mono tone, I looked him straight on the eyes and made my stare cold, hard and mean.

His eyes flickered with pain, but soon recovered to his mask of emotionless self. "Max, you can't say that, you're, you're lying. "

"No Fang, I, I will always love you, but as a brother, or friend. "

"You don't mean that, you're just saying that because you don't want to hurt your sister."

"Fang, I WANT you to date my sister. She likes you; I want her to be happy. That's it. It's over."

"Max, no, listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me! I love Ella very much, and I will do anything for her, so you better not hurt her. Just do this Fang, please."

"Why?"

"Because, it's the right thing to do."

"Max, the right thing to do would be to fight for what your heart is feeling-"

"Fang, for the final time, I do NOT love you anymore!" I snarled, and then I stomped out of the room and slammed the door to my own room.

* * *

_**OH EM GEE!!!! REVIEW THIS CHAPTER, N REVIEW WITH UR OPNION OF THE TEASER!!! ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS B4 I POST NEXT CHAPER! FLAMES ACCEPTED, SUGGESTIONS LOVED!**_

_**PEACE OUT, THANKS 4 READING!**_

_**JZAZY~**_


	10. Chapter 10 UNSELFISH

**_OKAY, I'D JSUT LLIK TO SAY IM VERY THANKFUL FOR ALL THE REVIEWS TO THE LAST CHAPER, AND IM GALD I'VE GOT UR ALL SO ANXIOUS BOUT THIS NEXT CHAPTER! _**

**_WELL, I KNOW SOME OF U WERE VERY ANGRY WITH ME, FOR WHAT U THINK MIGHT HAPPEN, BUT I JUST HAVE 1 THING 2 ASK U, READ THE WHOLE CHAPTER, N DONT STOP TILL U GET TO THE VERY END!_**

**_THERE ARE ALOT OF SONGS IN HERE, SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKETHEM_**

**_N TO PERSON #3, 654, THANK U FOR TELLING ME UR OPNION, BUT I MUST SAY THAT I WAS NOT TRYING TO BRING BACK A DYING STORY, I'VE HAD ALL THESE IDEAS IN MY HEAD FOR A WHIE, AND I HAVE MANY MORE, N IF U DONT LIKE MY SOTRY LINES PLOT, THEN DONT READ IT! N AS FOR IT BEING A DYING STORY, I AHVE ALOT OF THER PEOPLE READING IT, SO I'M NOT CONCERNED IWTH THAT, N EVEN IF I'M JUST WRITTIN N ONLY 1 PERSON IS READING MY WRITIN, I WILL KEEP TWRITIN, BCUZ I ITS WORTH DOING BECAUSE I ENJOY IT, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_**

**_NOW TO EVERYONE ELSE, ENJOY, N THANKS FOR READING! FLAMES ACCPETED N SUGGESTONS R LOEVED! HAPPY READING N JUST AS A HEADS UP, IM THINKING ABOUT MAKING THEM DO MUSIC VIDEOS! THOUGHTS?_**

**_IF U HAVE ANY SONGS U'D LIK 2 HEAR IN THS STORY, PLEASE TELL ME, N I'L FIND A WAY TO FIT IT IN!_**

**_THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO READERCHICK, THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY STORIES N REVIWING! N THIS IS FOR YOU, HOPE U LIKE IT, I'VE ADDED YOURIK IT, I'VE ADDED THE SONG!_**

**_N ALSO TO IHEARTZACHARYGOODE, THANKS FOR ALL UR ADISE N SUPPORT, N FOR LISTENIN 2 MY IDEAS, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! N THANKS 2 EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS READING THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_OH AND PS. IF ANYONE HAS A MYSPACE, I'VE MADE A MAXIMUM RIDE FANSITE, THE URL IS myspace dot com/ maximumridenumber1fansite_**

**_SO PLEASE ADD ME IF U HAVE A MYSPACE, N SEND IN UR WORK, WRITIN, PICTURES, VIDEOS, SOUNDTRACKS, ANYTHING! N I'L POST IT ON THE SITE, N GIVE U CREDIT! _**

**_ALSO, SORRY FOR THE LONG AUTHORS NOTE!_**

* * *

_**Max's POV**_

The next day, we set off for Colorado, in search of what had become of our old house. We flew off this time, but made sure nobody was around. We flew for hours, and after a few breaks, we finally came to the Colorado Mountains. We used our sense of direction to find our old place.

I landed in a patch, and saw ashes and so much wood, and it was all just a mess. Nothing remained of the house shaped like an E turned on its side. I sighed, and Fang put his arm around me.

This had been our _home_. Where we'd _grown up_, but Erasers had gotten to it, this was_ so_ unfair! Everything we had actually owned, our childhood, -the one that wasn't spent at the school- had all taken place here. We'd all sat in the kitchen table, or watched TV in the living room_. We'd all lived here together._

It was like our past was gone_ forever_. We would never get it back. We'd never get back the days that we could run around freely here, and not worry that anyone would ever see us. We used to be free and happy here.

"Come on guys," I said turning my back to the ashes. "Let's get out of here. We're wasting time. We're not really home_, not anymore._ There are only ashes and memories now. Let's get to California; we'll make our way to Arizona from there."

I let everyone fly in front of me, and closed up my thoughts, and pulled up my hood. Everything has changed. We're no longer hidden; we go up on stage every day. We're all together, and in relationships, we're all growing up. I miss who we used to be. Although this life is plentiful better than being on the run, I kind of enjoyed that, because we were all together as a family. I mean we still are. But it's just not the same anymore. We're not really afraid of being seen anymore. Everything has changed.

We arrived at California that night. I got us a hotel, and called Jeffery to tell him we'd arrived. We would be playing a show here tomorrow, and then we'd be going to Arizona. I breathed a sigh of relief; at least I'd be with my mom and sister in Arizona. Maybe there I wouldn't feel so bad.

Fang and I shared a room, like always, and I went straight to the bed, and hugged my knees to my chest.

"Max, what's wrong? You've been looking very upset since we were in Colorado." Fang said coming to sit beside me. He took my hands in his.

"I don't know. I just feel_ bad_, I guess. It's hard to explain. It's like everything has changed. We're no longer the same people we were before. I miss who we were." I said quietly. Fang nodded understanding, and cupped my cheek in his hand, and turned me to face him.

"Max, it'll all be okay. We can go back, if you'd like, maybe it'll help to see the place al little longer."

I shook my head. "No, it won't be the same, going back won't be the same if we aren't staying." I said closing my eyes. The next instant, I was in Fang's arms. He cradled me and stroked my hair in a comforting gesture.

"Do you want to write a song about it?" he asked quietly. He knew songs were my best way of getting these kinds of feelings out of me. I nodded.

"Alright, hold up, let me get a note book," and he got up, and left the room. I sat up, and got ready. He came back with Nudge's acoustic guitar and a notebook. He sat down next to me, and let me think in silence.

I started quietly. _"And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all. This place we live, it is not where we belong, and I miss who we were, in the town that we could call our own, going back to get away, after everything has changed…" _

*_*****_*

"Hello California!" I shouted into the microphone the next that night. I gave the flocks my thumbs up, and they started playing at once. Fang and I had written two songs yesterday. We'd stayed up writing 'Franklin', and then we kept talking about the old days, and that brought memories about the school, so we wrote 'Fences'. I think they're awesome songs!

"_And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all_

**The old home we lived in before we went on tour wasn't our home, not really, and the hotels certainly aren't either.**

_This place we live, it is not where we belong_

**We belong at the E shaped house.**

_And I miss who we were in the place we could call our own_

**I miss waking up, and being able to stare out the window, and look out at the Colorado Mountains.**

_Going back to get away after everything has changed_

**Nothing is the same anymore. The house is gone.**

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?_

**We were still younger, and we ran around there wild, and free. We'd finally been freed from the hounds of hell of the School, and it was awesome! No parents, no school, **_**no rules!**_

_(Everything has changed)_

**But things have changed **

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

**I wonder if any of the younger ones remember that, or even, hey, miss that?**

_(Everything has changed)_

**But we've got a better life, as to speak, so I guess not.**

_Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?_

**Fang helped me out yesterday, telling me that we have to live in the present, and 'the past is just memories, whether good or bad depends on how you see it.' He'd said.**

_(Everything has changed)_

**He's right though, everything has changed. Fang was singing with me, "Do you remember that?" parts by the way.**

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

**Does anyone remember as much as I do?**

_So we stand here now and no one knows us at all_

**Nobody knows us for who we truly are. They think we're just teenage rock stars, but we're mutants! **

_I won't get used to this_

**It's a great feeling, yeah, totally, but I've been accustomed to different. And it's not so easy to forget the things you learn in your formative years.**

_I won't get used to being gone_

**When we visited the house, I felt like we hadn't seen it in forever, like it was a **_**stranger**_** to me.**

_And going back won't be the same if we aren't staying_

**I told Fang that when he suggested going back to at least see it a little longer.**

_Going back to get away after everything has changed_

**It's not gonna work. It worked the first time, when we went there to get away from the School, but everything has changed.**

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?_

**Can anyone beside me and Fang remember the old days, like really back?**

_(Everything has changed)_

**I doubt it.**

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

**Sure, we remember things from the School, how do you forget **_**that**_**? But we also try to forget. It hasn't been easy for me. Guess that's what I get for being oldest.**

_(Everything has changed)_

_Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?_

**I just want to be happy with my life now. I want to forget all those bad memories, and let go of my longing to return to our house in the Colorado Mountains.**

_(Everything has changed)_

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?_

_Taking up our time _

**But we were just wasting time by going back to check it out.**

_Taking up our time _

**It's all gone.**

_Taking up our time_

**Nothing of our childhood lies there anymore**_._

_It's taking up our time_

_We can't go back; we can't go back at all_

**No, there's no point.**

_It's taking up our time_

_We can't go back; we can't go back at all_

_It's taking up our time_

**Just wasting time. **

_We can't go back; we can't go back at all_

**There's nothing left of what used to be.**

_It's taking up our time_

_Taking up our time_

_Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?_

_Do you remember that? Do you remember that?"_

I finished as the crowd cheered. They seemed as touched by my words as the flock was. They seemed to be remembering. Well they'd remember even more with this next song. I took a deep breath. Although this song was great and all, it was really hard for me to sing it, because it reminded me too much. It was hard to have to relive all that pain and re-memorize how we were just experiments to those bastards that call themselves scientist. But we're getting off subject, let's go back to singing.

"Soooooooo, how about another song?" I shouted smiling to the crowd. They screamed loudly. I swayed a little nervously. I glanced at Fang and saw him watching me. He nodded encouragingly. _Okay Max, you can do this, plus Fang is supporting you. Just sing this song. It's a great song, and you know it, it's only a song, you're not really going back to that horrible place! _

"_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

**They were graying with time though. But there were only walls. Walls that held me prisoner… focus Max, keep singing!**

_And in the halls_

_There are people looking through_

**Stupid White Coats!**

_The window in the door_

**They were 'learning' from us.**

_Though they know exactly what we're here for_

**We're here against our will; I mean we **_**were**_**. We **_**were**_** there against our will. **_**Oh geez.**_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

**We didn't show any emotions, we locked ourselves in. We didn't let them see how much they were hurting us. **

_You're always on display_

**An **_**experiment**_**! Ugh! Those idiots! **

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

**Oh yes, let's take **_**an innocent child**_**, and make her into a **_**mutant**_**, put in some **_**wings**_**, oh yeah, 2% DNA of **_**bird**_** won't hurt, oh, and while we're at it, let's make it her mission to **_**save the freaking world**_**. Yeah, like I said**_**, **__**idiots**_**!**

_Don't you know by now?_

_You can't turn back_

**It wasn't an option. Those vicious Erasers were always watching and guarding us!**

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

**That's what we thought back then. That we'd be sentenced to a life in cages, and in 4 walled rooms with people always observing us.**

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

**Dying with loss of hope and faith, because every time they take you in for testing, you're hurt, not only physically, but emotionally, and physiologically. You're marked for life in that hell. **

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

**They don't see how much they affect us, they don't know or they don't **_**care.**_** Either is possible.**

_And oh oh open wide_

**Yeah, open wide, and drink a bunch of stupid liquid and see how it affects you.**

_'Cause this is your night so smile_

**Yeah, Max, smile, it's your night, the night Jeb tells you, you gotta save the world. It's your moment, to shine, ugh!**

_'Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style_

**Whatever.**

_If you let me I could_

_I'd show you how to build your fences_

**Jeb helped us escape, and taught us not to trust anyone.**

_Set restrictions_

_Separate from the world_

**We used to live hidden from everyone else.**

_The constant battle that you hate to fight_

'**Fight or die' **_**story of my life**_**.**

_Just blame the limelight_

**I would've put the stupid, **_**idiotic "scientists"**_**, but, that might've given us away.**

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be in now_

**Fang taught me not to show my emotions, it's not good to show weakness, especially in the eye of the enemy.**

_You can't turn back_

**It was never our choice. They just took us, like if we were sack of potatoes or **_**something**_**!**

_Because this road is all you'll ever have_

**Seems like Itex is regrouping, maybe we can't **_**ever**_** really live happily alone, without **_**having**_** to fight all the time.**

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

**I wanted to die in there! Death at the School came as a **_**blessing**_**.**

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

**They might think we were strong, and everything cause we were mutants, but they don't see the pain left inside.**

_And oh oh open wide_

**Come on Max, open wide, this is your moment to shine.**

_This is your night so smile_

**It's my destiny to save the world**

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it_

_With every breath that you breathe in_

**Each breath we took was full of antiseptic. Gross!**

_Just breathe it in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

**Stupid White Coats, thought they were so strong, but 6 mutants were able to take care of them.**

_You do all this big talking_

"**Oh we're gonna blow up the world. Half the people don't deserve live", ya-di-ya-di-ya! **_**Whatever**_**.**

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

**They couldn't, they **_**can't**_**. Not as long as I'm alive.**

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess_

_You do all this big talking_

_So now let's see you walk it_

_I said let's see you walk it_

**We got back Angel, we took care of the School, we took down Itex, and you guys can't defeat us.**

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying_

**It's obvious your stupid little inventions aren't good enough for us anymore.**

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

**You're big organizations and crap doesn't make a difference to us.**

_And oh oh open wide_

_You're oh oh open wide_

_You're oh oh open wide_

_'Cause you'll go out in style_

_You'll go out in style"_

I breathed in deep, and forced myself to take in the scene before me. People were shaking their heads, and dancing, and shouting, all enjoying the music. I smiled then. _**Good**_, I wasn't at the School. Everything was okay. I sighed deeply, and the flock came around me, and we all hugged. I knew we all had horrible memories brought up right now. But we had our fences now. _It was all okay_.

***_*****_**

After the concert, we went to the hotel we were staying in to get a good night sleep. We awoke the next morning and got on a plane heading for Arizona. Jeffery joined us on the plane, and told us he wanted us to make an album. We were all super excited.

"So you have written great songs, I think that by the time we leave Arizona, we should have enough for an album, I'm hoping you guys will come up with at least 5 more, but no pressure on that. I've give you free rein on this band, and you guys have done a great job of handling it. So now I just want you guys to clear about a week so that we can record your album. After Arizona of course, how long do you plan to stay here?" Jeffery asked looking at me.

"Um, like 2-3 weeks. We're staying at a house of a friend of mines, so it'll be much more comfortable than staying at a hotel."

"Alright, well I'm just gonna stay for tonight's show, and then I'm heading over to a recording studio we have at another place."

"Okay, cool."

So the rest of the flight was pretty uneventful.

After arriving, we went straight to the concert. We sang some of the newer songs then went to Mom's house. It was late, so Ella was already asleep. Mom welcomed us, and I felt much better when she hugged me.

The next morning, we all got up early and sat in the kitchen watching Mom and Iggy cooking. Ella came downstairs in her pajamas rubbing her eyes. She seemed wide awake as soon as she saw us though.

"Oh, my God! You're all here! That's great! Welcome guys!" and she ran and hugged me and began hugging everyone else. We all sat down to eat then.

After the delicious breakfast, Mom showed us to our rooms. Mom had 3 guest rooms, so all the boys got the biggest, Nudge and Angel got the next that was only for two, and I got the last and smallest room that was at the end of the hallway. We settled in, and then mom left for work and Iggy cooked lunch.

"So what's new with everyone?" Ella asked putting some meat on her plate.

"Nudge and Iggy are dating, and so are Max and Fang." Angel said happily.

"Oh… well, that's nice… congratulations, Nudge and Iggy… and of course Max and Fang too." Ella sighed.

"What's wrong Ella?" I asked concerned.

"Oh, Ella has just gone through a break up." Angel explained quietly. Ella shook her head.

"It's no big deal. I'm sure I can find somebody better."

"You deserve better Ella." I said nodding. She gave me a small smile.

"Thanks, well what else is new?"

"Oh! We're going on a _**WORLD**_ tour!"Nudge said excited, and for once, I was thankful for her rambling.

After lunch we went to watch TV in the living room, and mom arrived around 6. Iggy cooked dinner to spare mom the work. We wouldn't be playing until Monday, it was Friday night, and I hoped we could get some new songs by then.

I went to sleep but kept dreaming _weird_ dreams.

_**I saw Fang, but he wasn't alone. I couldn't see the other person, but they were short, and had longish hair. So it was a girl. But it wasn't me. So who was it? Then I realized I was seeing this from my point of view, I was the one looking at Fang with the other girl. It couldn't be me that he was talking to. I came closer. There was a frown on his face. He shook his head. The girl's lips moved. He sighed. His shoulders hunched. He sat down, in a booth… what? Where was this? The girl sits down next to him. She takes his hand in hers. She whispers something. He nods and shrugs. The girl leans in slowly, and, and she presses her lips to his! He seems reluctant to respond, but he doesn't want to push her away. He's thinking, I can barely see, but his eyebrow is scrunched up in thought. His eyes, they're confused. He seems to make up his mind. He slowly, begins to kiss the girl back! But the kiss is soft, and gentle, there didn't seem to be anything happening. The girl, seeming to want to make the kiss deeper, puts her arms around Fang! She parts for a second: whispers something in his ear. He looks around, and then nods. They go back to the kiss, but its' obviously much more passionate. Fang puts his arm around the girl. The girl knots her hands in his hair, and they keep kissing, as if trying to make it deeper… **_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I woke up screaming. What the freaking heck was that?! Why was Fang kissing another girl?!

Fang raced into my room. His hair was all untidy, he'd just gotten up. "Max! What's wrong?" he panted.

I frowned. "Nothing. Bad dream." I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Fang said concerned.

I nodded. Why was I making such a big deal? It was just a dream. "Fang?"

"Yes, Max?"

"Do, do you love me?" I asked feeling stupid.

"Of course I do. Don't you know that?"

"Yes. I of course I do. Sorry, I'm just being stupid."

"It's okay Max. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." I said. He nodded and turned to go.

"Fang?"

"Yes Max?"

I got up, and kissed him. He kissed me back, and when we pulled apart, he looked at me questioningly. "I just needed to do that." I said sheepishly.

He nodded smirking. He kissed my forehead, and walked me back to my bed. He tucked me in. "I love you Max. Now go back to sleep." He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

He nodded and left.

**_*****_**

I woke up the next morning, still shaken by my dream from last night. What had that been? Seriously, what kind of dreams was I having? First it was escaping from the Erasers, and now this! **Note to self**, _give subconscious another pep talk about better dreams_. I shook my head and walked downstairs.

"Hey Ig, Nudge." I said walking over to the fridge. I poured myself a glass of juice, and sat down. Nudge and Iggy were cooking together, and everyone else was still asleep.

"What's wrong Max?" Nudge said setting down a plate of biscuits.

"Oh nothing, I just had a funny dream."

"Oh, really? I had one too! It was of Total dancing around, like a tango dancer! It was really hilarious! Like wow. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Total said trotting down the stairs next to Angel.

"Oh, sorry Total, but really, you should never try tango."

Angel giggled, and sat down next to me. Total jumped onto a chair next to her. I rolled my eyes.

"Total, you're not a person." I reminded him.

"So? Dogs should have just the same rights."

"Yeah, only dogs probably have flees!" Gazzy said laughing while he came down the stairs.

"I do not have flees!" Total huffed. He jumped off the chair and trotted off his held high in dignity.

"Hey guys." Fang said, he'd appeared just behind Gazzy, and was now looking at Total weird.

"Morning kids! Oh Iggy, Nudge! Thank you so much! This all looks great!" mom said sitting down.

Finally came yawning Ella. "Morning." she said tiredly.

"Ella, look at your eyes! Till what time did you stay up?"

I stayed up reading mom. It was homework."

"Ella, its Sunday! You should've done your homework by now!"

"I know! I forgot in all of the excitement of Max and the flock being here."

"Well, okay, but don't do this again. Look at your eyes!"

"Calm down Mom, I'll help you with your homework if you want, Ella." I offered. I didn't want her to be falling behind because of us.

"Thanks. But my snobby teachers say, 'we have to do this alone' but thanks anyways."

"Oh okay." I said nodding.

"Max, what are we gonna sing tomorrow?" Angel said.

"Well, we haven't written any new songs, so I was thinking we could use Gazzy's songs. Kryptonite and the other one… the cursing one."

"Oh okay! Oh and he wrote another one too!" Angel said proudly.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, it's called, I'm Just A Kid. He wrote it when we stayed alone at the hotel, remember, when we got high on caffeine?"

Mom gave her a weird expression.

"You don't wanna know." I told her before she could ask.

"Well, Gazzy, I think you'll be the star of the show then!" I said decidedly.

"Cool!" he said excited. His blue eyes shined, he was happy, but I knew he was still a bit sad because of Nudge, but he seemed to be getting fairly along.

"Mom, we're going to this studio Jeffery booked especially for us to practice okay?"

"Sure sweetie. See you guys later then." And we got up and started getting ready.

"Would you like to come along, Ella?" I asked.

"Oh, sure!" she said brightly. She jumped up, and followed us.

We arrived at the place, and we practiced for the rest of the day. We dropped Ella off at the house again, and went to the concert from there.

"Hey everyone! Today, the spot light's on Gazzy! He's written 3 new songs! Well, rock them Gazzy!" I said smiling at Gazzy. He gave me a huge grin as he took his spot in front of the stage.

**_*****_**

Gazzy's POV

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind_

_Well, my mind has been troubled lately…  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time_

**I haven't been myself lately, with all this love crap happening.  
**_I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon_

**I've seen it all… mostly…  
**_I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah_

**Because I'm always too little! Ugh!  
**_  
__I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you_

**Stupid White-Coats  
**_I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

**As long as the flock and I are all still together.  
**_  
__If I go crazy then will you still_

**Sometimes Max looks like she's going crazy with that Voice of hers.  
**_Call me Superman_

**This part, I was thinking more of Max being superman, well, superwoman! Gosh if she knew, she'd be calling me a sexist pig for sure!  
**_If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand_

**That'd be Fang.  
**_I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might_

**She is strongest.  
**_Kryptonite_

You called me strong, you called me weak

**Back to me. I'm strong emotionally, but sometimes I can be weak.–sigh-  
**_But your still secrets I will keep_

**I'd never betray Nudge with everything she's told me so far.  
**_You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead_

**I'd picked her up when she fell cause of the break up, and I cheered her up.  
**_I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground_

**That's why she's not depressed, or wasn't…  
**_  
__If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman_

**I really like Superman, he's awesome, man!  
**_If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand_

**Will we all stick together after everything?  
**_I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

**Yeah! Ha-ha! I like this song, it's awesome! **

"Alright folks! There's another one, coming up! If you don't like cursing, then cover your ears!" I smiled excited, this was the only time I got to curse, especially in front of Max, oh God, this was gonna be great!

"_ladies and gentlemen introducing the chocolate starfish,  
and the hot dog-flavored water,  
bring it on,  
get the fuck up,  
yeah  
check one, two,  
listen up listen up here we go (here we go)_**Well, um just, no comment, but that was a fucked up song! Ha-ha!**

it's a fucked up world  
a fucked up place  
everybody's judged by their fucked up face  
fucked up dreams, fucked up life  
a fucked up kid with a fucked up knife  
fucked up moms, and fucked up dads  
a fucked up cop with a fucked up badge  
fucked up job, with a fucked up pay  
and a fucked up boss, It's a fucked up day  
fucked up press and fucked up lies  
while lethal's in the back with fucked up eyes

hey,  
this song  
everybody knows this song  
hey,  
this song  
everybody knows this song

ain't it a shame that you can't say fuck  
fuck's just a word and it's all fucked up  
like a fucked up punk with a fucked up mouth  
a nine-inch nail get knocked the fuck out  
fucked up AIDS FROM fucked up sex  
fake-assed titties on a fucked up chest  
we're all fucked up so, whatcha wanna do?  
with fucked up me, and fucked up you

you wanna fuck me like an animal  
you LIKE to burn me on the inside  
you like to think I'm a perfect drug  
just know that nothing you do will bring you closer to me

ain't life a bitch a fucked up BITCH  
a fucked up SOUL with a fucked up stitch  
a fucked up head is a fucked up shame  
swingin' on my nuts it's a fucked up game  
jealously THRILLS up a fucked up mind  
it's real fucked up like a fucked up crime  
if I say fuck two more times, that's 46 fucks in this fucked up rhyme

hey,  
it'this song  
everybody knows this song  
hey,  
this song  
everybody knows this song

you wanna fuck me like an animal  
you LIKE to burn me on the inside  
you like to think that I'm a perfect drug  
just know that nothing you do, will bring you closer to me

you, can't, bring, me, down,  
I, don't, think, so, (I know so)  
you better check yourself,  
before you wreck yourself

kiss my starfish, my chocolate starfish, punk  
kiss my starfish, my chocolate starfish

you wanna to fuck me like an animal  
you LIKE to burn me on the inside  
you like to think I'm a perfect drug  
just know that nothing you do, will bring you closer to me"

The crowd definitely liked the song. Max, on the other hand, was giving me a longing look. I knew she knew that I knew that she didn't want me cursing, and I was enjoying my freedom!

"Alright, here's another song, so settle down. It's about how everyone's a kid, and we all just have bad days sometimes." They quieted and waited for me to begin.

"_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11 _

**I wrote this, thinking that kids usually, have trouble through life.  
**_Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends _

**There's a lot of problems in social department as well **

_But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own _

**Like when parents will go out on dates instead of staying home with their own kids, I think that's wrong.  
**_And here it goes_

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare

**Growing up is a nightmare, I mean there's all the stresses  
**_I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair _

**Why should we have to suffer alone while parent go and have fun on their own?  
**_Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me _

**I think a lot of people often feel like they're all alone in the world. I know I've had.  
**_  
__And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again _

**Ugh, 4 walls, I was barely starting to get "Fences" out of my head.  
**_I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time _

**Back then, life really was a night mare!  
**_Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own _

**My parents gave me and Angel up. And they wouldn't want us anymore, because we're freaks!  
**_And here it goes_

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare

**If you live in that stupid School, it really is a nightmare!  
**_I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody

**It's hard to do when you have **_**wings,**_** actually.  
**_How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep _

**It sucks!  
**_And every night is the worst night ever _

_Yup! Life really sucks sometimes!_

I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world

I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight"

**You're all alone, but not really, that's just how it feels. That's how everyone feels. **

The crowd cheered, a lot seemed to agree, and I got the biggest applause yet!

Max hugged me, and said, "You've got some real talent Gas! Awesome job!" then we went backstage, and everyone congratulated me. I was beaming.

"Awesome show, Gazzer!" Iggy said, and we slapped high fives. Nudge smiled brightly at me, and said. "You were amazing Gazzy!" she hugged me, and I smiled back at her.

"Gazzy! You were great! I'm so proud of you!" Angel hugged me too.

"You rocked the show man!" And Fang slapped me another high five.

I was all smiles today. The world wasn't totally a nightmare; it just seems that way sometimes.

_**Max's POV **_

After about a week, I was sick of things! I was in a real mood one Tuesday morning. I kept dreaming about Fang kissing another girl, I hadn't came up with another song, we had to keep using old songs, and we had the album to record pretty soon!

"Morning Max." Mom said when she saw me.

"Hi." I grunted. I sat down.

"What's the matter, Max?"

"Nothing, just in a bit of a mood."

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks." She nodded, and I was thankful she didn't press on the subject.

The rest of the flock came down shortly, and we ate breakfast. I noticed, as Angel sat down next to me, she seemed to be in a bit of a mood herself.

"Something wrong, sweetie?"

She shook her head. I sighed, but didn't want to get in her business. But I was curious, because Angel was usually a very cheerful girl, she didn't get up grumpy all of a sudden, but I decided she'd tell me if she needed to talk.

Fang came down and sat on my other side. Everyone came downstairs, and I noticed that when Ella sat down, Angel glared at her. I raised my eyebrows, what did Angel have against Ella?

After the ratty concert of old songs, I went upstairs to my room, as I was walking by Ella's room, I heard voices. Her door was slightly open, and I heard Angel hissing. I went and stood to the side, listening.

"Ella, how can you like him?!" Angel hissed. Like who?

"I can't help it. I really wish I didn't." Who?

"Of all the guys in the world, you had to like your sister's boyfriend?" _**WHAT**_?! She likes _**FANG**_?! Oh God, I started breathing fast, like air wasn't coming fast enough.

"I'm sorry! But look, it's not like I've done anything. I don't pretend I have a future with Fang. There's always Max." So it was just me was standing in her way?

"Yes, and you do well to remember that!" Angel shouted trying to keep her voice down at the same time.

I'd never heard Angel so upset. I frowned and walked quickly to my room. I locked the door and flopped down on my bed_. No, no, no! Why now? Ugh! This was not good! She said that she didn't expect a future with him. What does that mean? Cause I'm in the way? Maybe I shouldn't be the one who's in question. It should be Fang. Oh God, does Fang like Ella too? That's probably what I've been dreaming_! _My subconscious has been warning me! And if my subconscious is right, Fang would've kissed Ella. Oh, God! He'd probably like Ella better, I mean she's pretty, but besides all that, she's normal. _

My eyes widened, and tears leaked out of them. _Ella might be everything Angel wanted, but she was something I could never be, she was normal. Fang liked normal girls. He'd liked that girl Lissa too! Oh boy, what am I supposed to do? And Ella has just gone through a break up; I don't want her suffering anymore._ I sighed_. Could I, could I really consider giving Fang up? Sure he loved me, and all, but what if he had another option. I don't want to tie him to this life. He's wanted to settle down for a while, I know, maybe, maybe Ella would be good for him. I can't be selfish and make him stay with me. Fang should know he has options. But, what if, what if he doesn't wanna break up with me, because he's so nice? Maybe, maybe I should break up with him._

My heart stung uncomfortably. _Oh Max, think, think this through. This is you're one true love. Fang and I have been through so much! All those songs sang, and when we made love, and the date, it was all so special. I don't want to just throw that away! I mean it's all so important to me! But, but Fang's happiness is also important. And if Ella is his happiness, I'm not gonna stand in the way._

**_*****_**

The next day, after a sleepless night, we had the concert. Fang and I sung our duet of "What Hurts The Most" and I almost crashed down to tears. Because the lyrics were totally affecting me again, and this was probably the last time we'd sing this song together. I mean I don't think I'd be able to sing it again, knowing he's with my sister.

The whole day, I tried to stay distant from Fang. I didn't want to be too near him, or I'd melt for him right away, and I wouldn't have the guts to set him free. And I couldn't be that selfish.

We got home, and everyone was going upstairs to their rooms. I held Fang back, and took a deep breath. Okay Max, deep breath. This is it. You gotta let him go.

"Fang, I think you should go out with Ella instead." I said with a serious expression. I just wanted to get this over with, so I wasted no time. I didn't want to loose the little confidence I'd built up so far.

"_**What**_, why? What are you saying Max?" his tone was confused, his eyes unbelieving.

I took a deep breath, "I am saying that I am breaking up with you, Fang. I know that my sister likes you too, and I just can't fight against her. Try dating her, I'm sure she can make you happy." I gulped down tears that were on the verge of spilling out.

"Max, don't do this!" he said taking me by the shoulders and shaking me.

I shrugged out of his grip, and used all the power left within me to say my next words. "Fang, I don't love you anymore." I said in a mono tone, I looked him straight on the eyes and made my stare cold, hard and mean. But inside my heart was breaking at my words.

His eyes flickered with pain, but soon recovered to his mask of emotionless self. "Max, you can't say that, you're, you're lying!" he accused, and although he was right, I shook my head fiercely, denying.

"No Fang, I, I will always love you, but as a brother, or a friend." I snorted inside my head. _Yeah right! I loved him more than that! Oh God, Fang, please just accept my break up words, I need to get out of here to spill my eyes out! _

"You don't mean that, you're just saying that because you don't want to hurt your sister!" he said knowingly. He looked straight into my eyes.

"Fang, I _**WANT**_you to date my sister. She likes you; and I want her to be happy. That's it. It's **over**." I said with the final strength in me. I was loosing my will to break up with him, and if I didn't get out of here soon, I wouldn't be able to do this at all.

"Max, no, listen to me-" _Oh, why did he have to make this harder!? _

"No, you listen to me! I love Ella very much, and I will do anything for her, so you better not hurt her! Just do this Fang, please." I begged I just wanted to be over with this so I could crash down with all my pain in some other place, where I'd be hidden.

"Why?" he asked, his tone also pleading. He wanted answers. Reasons. Real ones, to why I was break up with him. Not this crap about me not loving him anymore.

"Because, it's the right thing to do."

"Max, the right thing to do would be to fight for what your heart is feeling-" he said, and for a moment, I wanted to do exactly that, I wanted to give in, but I couldn't be that selfish.

"Fang, for the final time, I do **NOT** love you anymore!" I snarled, and then I stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to my own room, finally loosing all of my strength.

In the safety of my room, I ran to my bed, and cried into my pillow all night. _As long as he's happy. _I kept repeating to myself_. As long as he's happy._ _You've done the right thing Max._ I assured myself. But my words sounded false even in my own mind.

That was it. It was over. The happiest times of my life were gone. Fang was no longer my boyfriend. He was single, he was _free_. Now he was free to live his own life. He was no longer tied to me. He now had a chance at a normal life by my sister's side. I just wanted Fang to be happy.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes at no end, and my heart was hurting so bad, it felt like someone was stabbing it, and my heart wasn't even trying to fight back.

Fang did not come into my room and I was grateful, and I eventually cried myself to sleep. My dream was even more painful this time, because I knew that it was Ella Fang was kissing. And nothing could hurt more than that.

**_*****_**

The next morning, I got up and saw that my eyes were swollen from all my crying. _Crap, I had to hide this!_

"Nudge!" I called, my voice sounded croaked.

"Yes, Max? Is everything okay, you sound-" She stopped when she saw me.

"Oh my God, Max! What's wrong? What-"

"Nudge, I need you to do me a favor." I said urgently.

"Anything." She said at once.

"Don't tell anyone how horrible I look, and bring me some make-up to cover it up."

"But Max-"

"Just go Nudge, please! I'll explain later. Just get me what I need!" she nodded silently and hurried out of my room.

I locked my door, and when Nudge knocked, I hurried her inside.

"I got them! It's this make up, and it makes you look like nothing's wrong. It covers up your skin."

"Okay, thanks!" and I let her apply it to me. She took a look when she was done.

"Okay, now I can't tell you've been crying, which you still have to explain. Why were your eyes so swollen?"

"I broke up with Fang." I whispered quietly. The words pained my heart more than an Eraser's attack has ever hurt. Because by saying it out loud, it hurt even more. Cause it made official. There was no going back.

"What? Why?" Nudge cried, sounding devastated. She'd been very happy that Fang and I were together, and she was very sad of our break up.

"Ella," I took a deep breath. "Ella likes him too. And I wanted him to have the option. I think he's better with Ella. She's normal, at least. I'm just, a moving danger. I don't want him to have to be tied to me. I don't want to be selfish." Tears were on the board of spilling out, but I resisted the urge to just break down, and ask Fang to please take me back.

I came downstairs for breakfast with Nudge afterwards. Only Iggy was down with Mom yet. I sighed and took my usual seat. Next, Ella came down, and said her usual good morning. Nudge grunted a "morning" but didn't look at her. Oh God, I didn't want the flock to hate Ella because I broke up with Fang because of her. I was doing this for their happiness, not to make them hate each other!

I used this opportunity to clear the path for Ella. I took a deep, steadying breath, and walked to her. I pulled her into the living room to talk in private.

"What's up Max?"

"Ella, I know you like Fang."

Her expression became horrified, and she started to slowly back away.

"No, no! Don't get scared! I'm telling you this, because, because, I broke up with Fang." Again, my heart stabbed painfully.

"What? No! Oh Max, you shouldn't have done that! Oh God, Angel was right; I am just messing things up for you guys! Look its-"

"It's okay Ella. But just, just make him happy. I'm leaving you the path free. I know I was the only thing that stood in your way. I want him to be happy. I think you can make him happy. Especially because you're _normal_."

"Max, Fang loves you, no matter how-"

"Fang is no longer my boyfriend, I broke up with him. I told him I didn't love him anymore, and I want you two to date. Please don't let me have done this in vain. I really care about him. I just want him to be happy."

Ella nodded. "Max, I really don't-"

"Okay Ella, he's all yours now." I said and walked away quickly, because I couldn't stand to be there any longer, especially while talking about _that_. I _was_ handing my one true love over, for goodness sake! I'd given Fang up! Why couldn't Ella have just accepted and been thankful?!

I hurried to my seat, and sat with my back to the stairs, I didn't want to see Fang come down. I was so preoccupied with not seeing Fang; I ate super fast, and was done before anyone else. I got up hurriedly, and bumped right into Fang. _Crap_. I looked up at him scared of what I might find there. He starred down at me with reproachful eyes, they were full of hate, and sadness and longing. I looked away, not being able to stand his gaze. I walked right by him without a word, and looking back, I saw that he had soon recovered to his emotionless mask. I sighed as I climbed up the stairs, taking two at a time.

I locked myself in my room, and just stared out the window. _How did we gone wrong? We were once so strong! Our love was like a song, but- _

God damn it, I can't be writing songs about Fang! It's too suspicious! I threw my thoughts out of my head, and started pacing my room, not thinking of anything.

I paced back and forth, forth and back. Missing Fang… No! I don't miss Fang! He's not my boyfriend anymore! I need to get over him!

I sighed frustrated, and went to see Nudge. She was in her room, with Iggy; they were playing with Mom's laptop.

"Oh hey Max." Nudge said looking up.

"Hey guys, what you doing?"

"Nothing, just taking quizzes. You know, like what's your personality type and stuff. Wanna play?"

"No thanks. Can I borrow your guitar though? I wanted to start practicing on a new instrument."

"Oh sure Max. Just go ahead and grab it, do you want the little manual too?"

"Um, no thanks." I picked up her guitar and carried it over to my room. I started messing with it, and looked on YouTube for ways to play. At the end of the day, I learned how to play a song. Wow. That's lame.

The next day, after nightmares of what I knew would become reality, after an uneventful breakfast, and spending some time looked in my room, I set downstairs to find my mom cooking lunch.

"Hey mom." I greeted her kissing her on the cheek.

"Hello Max. How you feeling?"

"Fine." I said.

"Where's Iggy?" I asked looking around. He usually cooked lunch.

"No, he's up with Nudge, but I meant, well, Angel's told me already." She said quietly at the end.

"Oh." I said. I'd forgotten about that for a minute. Well, damn.

"Well, I'm trying to learn to live with it. I think, I think I want to use this time to find myself."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I think that maybe the only reason I actually feel like I need Fang is because I depend too much upon him. So I'm gonna try to live another way, you know, be on my own. Completely."

"So that's your excuse for needing Fang in your life?" Mom said with an –I-Don't-Believe-You-Believe-For-A-Second-That-That's-The-Truth- tone/look.

"Well, yes. Sort of." I said sheepishly.

"Max, don't lie to yourself. But if that's what you want to do, I'm not gonna stop you. But I agree, I think you should take this time to find yourself. Find who you truly are. You haven't gotten much of a chance to do that." She said placing a hand on my shoulder in a motherly gesture.

"Well, you know, being on the run, almost being killed by hungry Erasers, Flyboys, stupid scientist, taking care of 5 kids, a talking dog, and all, I've been pretty busy." Mom cracked a smile at me.

"Well, let's get you started!" she said happily, she took my arm and led me to the table in the kitchen next to the stove.

"Wait what?" my feet skidded to a halt.

"Well, you've always depended on others to cook, as the flock says you cannot cook to save your life. Well Max, you are 14; I think it is time you learn. So I'm gonna teach you to cook!" she said merrily. She walked to the refrigerator and took out a few tomatoes, and got some garlic, seasoning, and filled the blender with water. Then she took out about 8 cups of rice from a rice sack, which she placed in a bowl, and set a thing that looked like another bowl, only it had a handle, with little holes at the bottom, like a filter next to it.

"Okay Max, today you'll learn to make some rice first. So first you gotta wash the rice." And she took me by the arm, and walked me to the sink, and told me how to wash the rice. Afterwards, when I was done, she told me to put some oil in a pan, and light the fire on the stove, which I did. Then she told me to pour the clean rice into the big pan, and to stir it a little.

"Okay, now we're going to make the sauce to give the rice some taste. What you do is, you cut the tomatoes in slices so they're easier to blend, and throw in a few pieces of garlic, and put it all to blend with the water." So I held the blender as it shook with everything inside. In the end, it was a red, thick liquid.

"Very good Max!" Mom approved. Then she told me to pour the new liquid into the pan of rice, which I did, and was startled when a lot of steam rose out of it, but mom told me not to worry. Afterwards, I stirred it slowly, so that nothing would fall out.

"Okay, now we're going to add this seasoning with the taste of tomato. And she added about a tablespoon of it to the pan.

She stir it slowly for a bit, then took out the spoon, with a bit of the liquid still on it. She put it on the palm of her hand, and tasted it with her tongue. Her eyes looked up in thought. Then she took my hand, and poured some on my palm.

"Well Max, taste it, and tell me what you think is missing."

I licked the sauce off my hand, and it tasted deliciously like mom's rice. "It's great!" she smiled down at me.

"Yes it is. I think it's perfect. Now we just need to let all the liquid condense, and we'll have the rice ready." And she covered the pan with a top.

"Okay now, let's make some Mole."

"Some what?"

"Mole, it's a very delicious food. It's chicken with a sauce that tastes spectacular."

And she led me through the process of making Mole. I was amazed by everything we put in. We even put in chocolate, crackers, chilies! It all smelled amazing, and then mom brought out some chicken she'd boiled, and we put them with the rest of the sauce.

"Very good, now let's make a quick salad and dessert."

And she pulled out a head of lettuce, and we cut it and also carrots, purple onions, green peppers, and tomatoes. Then she took roasted chicken and cut it as well, and we mixed it all together. She added a bit of lime to the salad itself first.

Then we made my most favorite food in the world, Chocolate Chip Cookies! Homemade! From scratch! How cool is that?

After everything was done, mom told me to serve the plates while she went to tell everyone that lunch was ready.

2 minutes later, everyone came into the kitchen; they all stopped in their tracks when they saw me serving a plate.

"Um, Max? What are you doing in the kitchen?" Gazzy said with wide eyes.

"I'm serving a plate." I said a "DUH" voice.

"Yeah, but that's all you've done, right?" he asked nervously.

"No, Max has cooked." Mom said from behind them. She came to my side smiling.

"Um, Dr. M, I don't think that was such a good idea-"

"Yeah, why don't we just order pizza?" someone else said.

"Look you little twerps, I've made this food, it's delicious, and you're going to eat it! Now don't give me those look, or I'll spit into your food as well!" I said in a stern voice as I tried not to smirk.

They all moved to their seats nervously. Mom helped finish serving, and we all sat down. Nobody moved.

"Oh come on! I've been watching and supervising her, its all fine!" mom said and she bravely took a bite of her salad. The flock gasped. I rolled my eyes and stuck my fork in the salad and put it in my mouth.

After watching us and seeing we didn't choke or something, the flock slowly ate their salad. Their eyes all widen in surprise, and they ate really fast.

"Wow. This tastes great Max!" Nudge said happily.

I smiled at her. "Thanks honey."

Then mom served the rice and Mole, and everyone was much more confident and we all ate the delicious food.

Everyone seemed full at the end, but somehow we all made room when mom brought out the cookies.

"Wow Max, I gotta admit, I didn't think you had it in you. I'm impressed, and that's coming from me." Iggy said smirking.

I rolled my eyes but thanked him anyways.

So today I learned to cook a full meal. Well, that was something to be proud about.

The next day, it was obvious everyone knew Fang and I were split up. It was only Gazzy and Iggy who didn't know, but when I walked into their rooms the next morning to tell them breakfast was ready, (mom and I cooked together again) Iggy asked if it was true.

I sighed. "Yes."

"And all because of Ella?" he asked shaking his head.

"It's-it's not her fault! So please don't blame her! I just want Fang to be happy. And she likes him, and he'd be better off with her, because she's normal. I don't want to tie him to me and my life; I know he'd be better with Ella. I just want him to be happy."

Iggy snorted. "Max, Fang loves you, so therefore you're his happiness. His happiness isn't where he can be normal or settle down, his happiness is wherever you go. He's happy with you."

I shook my head. "I'm shaking my head Iggy, but anyways, no, I'm sure I did the right thing… plus, I- I think I was just used to Fang, that I became too attached, so its good we broke up, you know I caught myself before I totally lost myself with him. I'm not really sure I even loved him." I said trying to convince the flock and myself.

Iggy snorted again. "Sure. You just keep telling yourself that."

I opened my mouth to argue, but Iggy held up a hand. "Max, I've never seen, and I'm being hypothetical here, because I can't see, but anyways, I've never seen a love as great as yours and Fang's, except for Nudge's and mines." He added kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him, and I saw Gazzy tense in the slightest out of the corner of my eye.

"Yup. Well, guess you guys are still on the top of the list. And probably always will be." I muttered.

"So do you think Ella and Fang will go out?" Nudge asked looking up at me.

"I hope so." I said shrugging.

"Well, they don't make much of a nice couple, do they? With her so short, and I don't know, excited, and jumpy, normal, and Fang's tall, reserved, strong, a _mutant freak_!" Angel said balling up her little fist.

"Calm down Angel. That's none of our business. If he's happy then-"

"You weren't okay with things when Iggy was going out with a tramp!" Angel shouted back.

I was taken aback, but soon said. "Don't you dare say my sister's a tramp!"

"Well, she's just broken up with somebody, and hey she's likes her own sister's boyfriend! Yeah, that's not a tramp!"

"She's not a tramp, okay! This is all, just, been confusing."

Angel snorted in disbelief. "Max, you love your sister too much, and you're too nice to everyone! You're too unselfish! You need to stand up, and put your foot down, and claim what's yours!"

"I am not claiming Fang, especially because he isn't something you 'claim'! He's a person, and deserves to make his choices-"

"Then let him make them! Don't make them for him!"

"Angel, you just don't understand!"

"Yes I do, I understand that you think you're not good enough for Fang, that he'd be better off with your sister, but here's what I think Max, I think if he can have stuck with you all this, he's gotta love you! You're a deadly risk to be around, yet he's always stuck by your side, supported you when you fell! He didn't run when we found out you had to save the world, he stood by your side! And you know why? Because he loves you!"

I dabbed angrily at tears that had accidently spilled out. "You don't know anything!" I screamed at Angel, and ran out of the room with tears running down my cheeks.

I slammed the door to my room shut. I locked it and flopped down on my bed. I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. I missed breakfast, and an hour later, Nudge knocked on my door. I opened reluctantly.

She came in with a tray of food. I thanked her and ate quickly.

"Max, you shouldn't be mad at Angel. I think she's right. You, well, you know, Fang loves you. And I don't think it's any different for you."

I sighed. "I know. I know. But, I'm gonna try to make it different. Because it has to be different. Any minute now, Ella's gonna be going out with Fang, and I can't stop her anymore. I took myself out of the fight."

I sat down on my bed. She squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. "If you and Fang really love each other, I know that not even distance or a break up can break true love. I've lived it." then she left the room.

There was another knock on the door after a while. "Max, are you sure?" Ella said walking in.

I looked up at her confused. "What?"

"Are you sure, you're ready to give up Fang?"

Oh, crap. I took a deep steadying breath and nodded.

"But are you sure? I mean, I don't want to- you know, and I- I was so sure you loved him."

I made myself snort and shook my head. "Oh no, don't worry about it. I don't love him. I'd confused our close relationship for love. But no, don't worry about it. Go for it."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Max! I totally appreciate this!" and she kissed me on the cheek quickly and ran off.

"Ella?" I called.

"Yes?" she said turning back.

"When are you gonna ask him out?"

"I was thinking tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh, okay." She began to leave again.

"Oh and Ella?"

"Yes Max?"

"Make him happy, he deserves it." I said in a quiet voice.

"Oh, of course!" she said happily and she left skipping. I closed the door behind her, and gripped my pillow and cried into it, trying to muffle all my shouts and loud tears. I stayed in my room the rest of the day, and cried myself to sleep, because we didn't have a show today. Tomorrow would be Sunday. Then just one more week till we left. And maybe, Fang wouldn't be with us anymore by then.

The next day I woke up around noon. I was walking down the hall, and I heard a guitar playing. I followed the music and ended up at Gazzy's open door room.

He looked up when I entered.

"Oh, hey Max. I thought everyone was in their rooms."

"Hey Gazzy. What'chu doing?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just trying to write a song."

"Oh, cool. Um, can I hear it?"

"Yeah, and maybe you'll help me finish it."

"Alright."

He began playing his guitar, it was a slow tune, and he started singing then.

"_Someday I'll find_

_What I've been searching for _

_All along_

_Someday I'll see_

_What's true and what's a fantasy_

_Somewhere out there, _

_There's something waiting to be discovered_

_Somewhere out there, _

_Something hides under the covers_

_Somewhere out there, _

_It's just meant to be_

_Somewhere out there, _

_Something's waiting for me._

_Somewhere out there, _

_Some one truly loves me"_

I gulped. "Um, that sounds beautiful Gazzy." I managed to choke out. Maybe I should stick away from love songs. Then I realized why Gazzy had written it.

"Is this about the whole Nudg-" Gazzy nodded before I finished my sentence.

"Oh, well it's great Gazzy. I'm sure it will come true." And then we spent some time trying to finish the song.

When we were just finishing up, when I thought of asking Gazzy something, because I thought he might understand what I'd be going through.

"Hey Gas?"

"Yeah?" he asked looking up.

"How do you feel when you seen Nudge with Iggy?"

But before he could answer Ella skipped into the room looking for me.

"Oh, my God Max! I'm gonna go ask Fang now, wish me luck!" and she skipped off just as quickly as she'd come.

I tried to draw breath as quick as I could. And I stared off after her. It was over. This was it. They were gonna get together now.

I broke down to tears again! Ugh, this was getting stupid! I had to be strong! I couldn't keep crying every time I saw them together or something. It was stupid, and I couldn't keep running off. But just right now, it'd been the biggest blow. My heart fell broke in a huge gap. The gap that had been just a few days ago been occupied by Fang, it was empty, and no one would ever replace his spot. Nobody could ever take his spot. And now, now that he was gonna be going out with Ella, I'd have to learn to live and suppress that gap in my heart.

It felt like I couldn't breathe. Like my lungs and air sacks suddenly forgot how to work. Like my heart forgot to pump. Like my nerves forgot to react. The only thing I felt myself slide off the Gazzy's bed and onto the floor. Felt me hit the ground, my hair flying around my face, and sticking to the wet streams of tears. All I could do was cry and try not to fall to pieces all together.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, and I cried into Gazzy as he whispered in my ear, "Like this Max, it feels just like this." And he held me tight and let me cry my heart out. He left me for a second, to close the door, and then he was back. He pulled me up, and sat me on the bed. He put his hands on each of my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes and said, "You said you just wanted his happiness. Think of that. That's what I think about to make it possible to get through the day. Because I know Nudge is happy with Iggy. I look at her, and I see that she's happy, and I tell myself, that if I really love her, I should just be happy because she is. That's what makes the pain bearable. "

I looked up at him, and managed to stop crying to say, "You were always so strong, you're so young. And yet, you know so much. I wish I could be you, it seems, so much easier-"

"The only reason it's easier is because I let Nudge make the choice, and I know she's happy. But you, you broke up with Fang, you're gonna make him and Ella go out. You don't really know if he's really gonna be happy with Ella. That's just what you think, and you know you really love him, and that he loves you too."

"No." I said shaking my head. "I can't love Fang, he's not my boyfriend, he's gonna be Ella's. I can't. I have to stop this. I'm gonna stop this. I can control this."

Gazzy shook his head. "I once suggested Fang ask you to marry him." He said quietly.

I looked up at him shocked. "You did?"

"Yes."

"And what did Fang say?"

"He said you guys were too young. But his eyes were shinning, and he had a smile, he tried hiding it, but it was there. I told him we could all be like a family if you guys got married. I know he would've loved that. But now, you guys won't get a chance."

I shook my head. "Well, that's thing of the past. There's no point thinking in that anymore. It can't be done."

"It was always all up to you Max. And you let him go. That was your only mistake. You're too unselfish."

"Stop telling me that! You just don't understand! It's like, Ella is my sister, and I really care about Fang. I want them both to be happy. And I think they can be happy together. And lead a normal, safe life. I'm not good for Fang."

"Oh Max, you're so blind."

"But anyways, I just want him to be happy. I'll do anything as long as he's happy."

"Well at least we have that in common."

I gave him a small smile.

"Look, get it out of your system. Write a song about it. I'll help you."

And we did. We named it "As Long As You're Happy." And that was pretty much my day.

Just before I was going to sleep, Ella came into my room.

"Hey Max! I asked him!"

"And what did he say?" I asked afraid of the answer although I already knew it.

"He said he didn't know at first, and he seemed hesitant and uncertain, so I said "Max wanted us to be together. She told me to be with you, and for us to be happy." And he looked up when I mentioned you. He asked if that was true, and I was like, 'yeah of course' and he rubbed his neck, he looked around the room, and took a deep breath. He still looked hesitant as he said, "Alright, I guess we can try." Then I was like, "Oh my gosh, okay, great! And I walked out, you know cause I was so nervous, and all! But before I left, I saw him sigh, I don't know why, if of happiness or nervousness or something, but he sat back into his bed, and opened his window for a breeze."

"Oh, that great Ella."

"I know right! Oh my God, I can't believe he actually said yes! Because I was like certain, he'd say no, because I mean I thought he wouldn't be over you, but he said yes, so I guess he was going on all right. You don't mind right?"

"No, I told you already, to go for it. And you did, and- and I'm happy for you." I managed to say, but my brain was going over some of her words, "I thought he wouldn't be over you, but he said yes, so I guess he was going on all alright.' That meant that Fang didn't really care! He probably didn't really even love me! Oh my God! I've been such an idiot! And I gave him my virginity! That-that- ugh! I can't hate Fang! No matter what, but one thing has to be clear in my mind now, if he didn't really love me, then neither did I! It was all just a fantasy, but now we've awoke, and he's off with Ella.

"Great thanks Max!"

"Sure, I hope you're both happy." I managed to choke out. I don't love Fang, I don't love Fang, I don't love Fang, I don't love Fang, I don't love Fang…

"Well night Max!" and she skipped out of my room. I locked it behind her, and resumed my crying into my pillow habit.

Thoughts like -I do not love him!- and -It's all worth it!- or -As long as he's happy- kept soaring through my mind, but the tears didn't seem to hear any of this. They kept coming and coming. I knew this would happen. I'd wanted it to happen. I should just be happy for them. Like Gazzy, as long as they're happy, I should be happy too.

*********

The next day, Gazzy, and I decided to use our new songs for the concert. We went down to breakfast after agreeing on this. The table was pretty much silent, and all you could hear was the scraping of forks and knives. Breakfast was pretty uneventful, and afterwards, we went to get ready to go and practice at the place.

On my way down the stairs, I saw everyone was downstairs except Fang. Mom was at work, and Ella was going to school, but she'd be at the show tonight.

I forgot to get a jacket, and hurried back up the stairs. I slipped into my room, and picked up the first jacket I found. I closed my room door behind me, and looked down at the time. We were gonna be late!

I walked forward, and suddenly bumped into a hard chest. I looked up, afraid, and saw Fang's dark eyes staring down at me with a cold expression. My heart hurt at the sight.

"What?" I asked when he wouldn't look away.

"You're cold." He said with icicles dripping off his two words.

"What are you talking about?" I hissed back.

"Nothing ever mattered to you, did it?"

"What?!" I asked, my temper rising. Was he really gonna say that to me? He was the one that wasn't affected by the break up at all. Not even enough to not go out with somebody else after only a couple days!

"You're the one who didn't care! You were able to get on alright, were you not? I gave you my virginity! I'd given you everything, and you're going to say nothing ever mattered to me?!"

"Oh, don't give me that bull shit! You broke up with me giving me no reasons, you _wanted_ me to go out with Ella, and don't worry, and you don't have to explain. I finally understand it all."

If he really understood my reasons, shouldn't he have I don't know, a little sympathy in his tone?! "What do you mean?"

"You don't love me. You _never_ really did."

WHAT?! "What?" I asked. He could not truly believe that! I always loved him. We always showed each other our love. Is he gonna tell me that everything we've been through is _nothing_? That I never really loved him? "How can you say that?" I asked shaking my head.

"Ella's told me everything. She told me when she asked me out. She said you wanted us to go out. Said you were alright with it, because you didn't love me, because you never really did. Because you thought you were just used to me and that you just depended on me. So that's it, huh? That's all I was? You're rock of support. You never really cared! You're freaking cold Max! I hate you for that! And I won't ever forgive you for all your damn lies about true love and all that stupid shit!" and he stomped off leaving me with my jaw dropped.

Did he – how could he? How could he even begin to believe that! Tears jumped out of my eyes, but I dabbed them away, the flock was waiting for me. I had to be strong.

So we rehearsed, and it was plain torture, because Fang brought out a new song he'd written, it was called "Cold As You"

That night, at the show, Ella came and wished us good luck backstage. I couldn't believe she'd said all that to Fang, and could still look me in the face!

I decided to sing "As Long As You're Happy" And Gazzy would sing "Somewhere Out There" And Fang would sing, -gulp- "Cold As You"

"Hey everyone!" I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "Well. Gazzy and I wrote a song together, because we both are going through the same stuff, sorta. Anyways, here's our new song, "As Long As You're Happy!" hope ya'll like it!"

I nodded at Gazzy and he played a guitar into and then the rest of the band joined in, and I took a deep breath and picked up the mike and sang.

"_**Sometimes in life, you just have to let go  
And not show how much it tears your heart and soul  
Sometimes you just have to let things be  
You're better off without me, be happy**_

_**I don't want you, to have to be here, if you don't want to  
So I'm letting you go**_

_**Cause sometimes n life, you just have to let go  
It's times like these when you prove your love  
Cause the one that you love,  
Might be better off,  
In someone else's arms, but you just gotta let things be  
As long as they're happy**_

_**I only want what's best for you  
But either way, my love will stay true  
But you want somebody else  
I can only wish you well  
Cause I'm letting you go**_

_**There's somebody out there, better than me  
I'm not gonna hold you prisoner, I want you to be free  
Cause you're better off without me**_

As long as you're happy…….

I know I said I'd always love you  
You know that I still do  
My love for you will never die  
I may not be your true love, but you were always mine  
It's so hard to have to say good bye  
But your better off without me  
As long as you're happy

_**My love is so strong;  
I'm willing to break our bond  
To see you happy  
I just want you to be happy  
I just need you to be happy!**_

_**So you're better off without me,  
(As long as you're happy)  
I'm setting you free  
(Just need you to be happy)  
There's someone out there better than me  
So I'm setting you free  
No matter much this pains me  
Everything's okay  
I want you to go your own way  
As long as your happy**_

Yeah

As long as you're happy

Oh-oh-ooooh

I just need you to be

Happy."

I finished quietly. The crowd stormed into applause and Gazzy squeezed my shoulder as he came to take the mike from me.

"You did great Max!"

I smiled weakly at him and ruffled his hair. "Thanks kiddo."

Then he took his place at the front, and when the audience quieted he announced, "Well, I wrote a new song too! This song is for everyone who wishes to find love someday. And here's what I got to say:

"_Someday I'll find  
What I've been looking for  
All along  
Someday I'll see  
What's true and what's a fantasy_

_Somewhere out there,  
There's something waiting to be discovered  
somewhere out there,  
Something hides under the covers  
Somewhere out there,  
It's just meant to be  
Somewhere out there,  
Something's waiting for me.  
Somewhere out there,  
Someone truly loves me_

_Some days I sit,  
Thinking through the past  
It's hard to define,  
What's wrong and what's right  
I try to fix my mistakes  
But it's hard to do_

_But now I know better  
I know not to look in the wrong place  
I know that something can't be forced to be  
I know that somewhere out there,  
Something's waiting for me  
And somewhere out there,  
Someone will truly love me_

_I'll find that special someone  
and I'll give them my heart  
and I'll know they're the right one  
With just one look in their eyes  
And I'll see right there  
The whole world lined up for us  
I'll find that special someone  
To whom I can give all my love and trust_

_Somewhere something waits to be discovered,  
Somehow I missed it, while it hid under the covers  
But one day I'll see  
That I gotta stop trying to force things and let them bet_

_And that day, I'll find that,  
Somewhere out there, something's waiting for me  
Somewhere out there,  
Somebody will truly love me"_

"You were awesome Gas." I heard Fang tell Gazzy as he passed him on his way to the microphone. And my heart swelled. Fang was just so incredibly sweet sometimes. And other times, he was a complete nut-head!

"Yo guys!" he said in his deep, strong voice."Wrote a new song today. 'Bout thinking back, and realizing something didn't matter to someone as much it did for you. Hope ya'll like it!"

I watched from the drums, trying to keep playing, and not crash down at his song. He was totally hurt, I could tell, and I couldn't deny everything without giving up my position. Without him realizing that I gave him up, and without him not breaking up with Ella.

_**Fang's POV**_

"_You have a way of coming easily to me  
_**She was just such a natural part of my existence.  
**_And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
_**I gave her everything I had. I gave her my heart, and soul.  
**_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
_**I needed her to tell me a good enough reason to throw it all away.  
**_And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.  
_**She doesn't love me anymore. She never really did.  
**_  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
_**It was all going alright, and then BAM! She wants to break up!  
**_Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say.  
_**She said she loved me. She promised. But she lied.  
**_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
_**I was just someone she depended on. Someone she leaned on. She just lied to keep me by her side. She was mean and cold. And that what hurts most of all.  
**_  
You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
_**She became distant, she avoided me. She hasn't talked to me since we broke up.  
**_And I stood there lovin' you and WISHED them all away.  
_**I wanted us to get back together,  
**_And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.  
_**And then Ella told me the truth.  
**_  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
_**She's ruined my life.  
**_So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
_**Didn't even give me a good reason, just broke up with me. After everything we'd been through!  
**_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
_**I gave her all my love, I've been her supporter, I've held her up, I've risked everything for her, and this is where it all ends up. "I don't love you anymore" sure, you never really did anyways.  
**_  
You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
_**No she freaking didn't!  
**_It was just lies, lies from you!  
_**She always promised true love, and I don't know what, and all along, she never really did care. She's cold!  
**_And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)  
_**She'd probably just say it was an accident or some shit!  
**_  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
_**Everything she pretended, I don't even know what was real anymore. She lied so much. I really thought she loved me. I was wrong.  
**_Counted all the scars you made.  
_**She left her mark in my life. She was the only I ever truly loved. And the only one I ever will.  
**_Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."  
_**You're cold Maximum Ride, plain cold and mean.**

The crowd cheered and applauded, and I just left the place without a backward glance at the flock and headed straight for back stage. I just wanted to get the heck out of here, and fly away.

But unfortunately, my "girlfriend" was waiting back stage for me, and ran into my arms as soon as I came into view.

The only reason I was going out with Ella was because that's what Max wanted. I was still trying to make Max happy. I know: I'm so pathetic. Anyways, Ella was so excited when she asked me, and I didn't have the heart to say no to her. What Max said, about me getting on fine without the relationship, well, she was wrong. She doesn't know how much I suffer without her. She doesn't know how much I miss her. She doesn't know about all the tears I've shed for her. She doesn't really know me as well as I thought she did. Then again, she never loved me either.

_**Max's POV**_

I came into the back stage with the rest of the flock, to find Ella in Fang's arms. She was stuck to him like glue. Ugh, please don't become another Lissa! I prayed silently. I couldn't stand to see them together. She was talking to him, telling him he sounded great, oblivious to the rest of us. While Fang just looked around, not really paying attention. I knew that expression. He wanted to leave. He wanted to fly away.

Gazzy cleared his throat loudly, and Ella regained herself and came around congratulating the rest of us. I didn't stay around to sign autographs; I hugged Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, told Iggy I was leaving and left the place without a backward glance. I needed to fly away from that. From all this pain!

After a few hours of flying around I went home to find Nudge and Iggy waiting up for me.

"Hey Max. Jeffery called. He said that today's songs were great! Said we had the rest of the week off, so that we'd be good and ready to record the album Monday morning." she said yawning at the end.

I nodded. "Okay thanks. Come on guys, let's get to bed." And I held out my fist, and they stacked on top of mine's and we tapped each other's hands twice. Then we went to sleep.

The next morning, everyone went their separate ways. And that's how it was for the rest of the week. We either went out to the park or to fly or we stayed locked up in our rooms. Except when we came down to eat or watch TV.

Saturday, we all decided to go to the neighborhood. There was a park, a few stores, a fast food place, and a frozen bar.

Fang was going to drive there. So we'd seem more "normal". Anyways, mom let him borrow the car while she went to the store to get some groceries.

So Fang drove us there, and we all climbed out and went to wherever we wanted. Nudge and Iggy went for the park with Angel, and Ella dragged Fang to the frozen bar. Gazzy and I decided to just hang around and walk around.

After about half and hour of walking, and me getting lost in a bunch of bushes, I poked my heads out, to see a window that saw straight into the frozen bar. My heart stopped.

In there, was Fang, with a girl with dark hair, they were getting shakes from the counter. They walked towards the booth, and Ella was talking with a determined expression. Fang was frowning and shook his head. Are you wondering if I noticed the similarity? Yes, I'm not an idiot! Well, so what? I don't care. I don't love Fang. I'm perfectly okay with him being with Ella. Isn't that what I wanted?

Ella slid in next to him, and sets down her shake. She took Fang's hand in hers and started talking again, looking into his eyes.

Then Fang nodded slowly and shrugs. My heart skipped a beat as I saw Ella leaning in slowly, and she kisses him!

Fang seems frozen for a minute, he's thinking, his brow is scrunched up thought. His eyes are confused. But then he makes up his mind, and he finally begins kissing her.

I stare in horror, but am relieved to see that the kiss is not passionate. Sort of forced. Ella seemed to notice this because she put her arms around Fang's neck trying to bring him closer but then parts the kiss for a moment, she whispers in Fang's ear.

He sighs looking around then shrugs nodding again. They start kissing again; only it's so much deeper. Ella's arms are strong around his neck, and Fang slides his arm around her as well! Ella forces herself closer, knotting her hands in Fang's hair.

I stare horror struck, unable to look away. Pained to the core. My heart might've broken when I broke up with Fang, it broke into even more pieces when they started going out. But now I'm realizing my heart found a new, stronger pain. My heart shattered at the sight of them kissing. I couldn't believe my eyes. This was it. There really was no more going back.

Somewhere deep inside me I knew I'd wished that things wouldn't work out between them. That I'd been selfish enough to hope that then Fang and I could get back together. But this sight made it clear that that was impossible now.

I stuck my hand in my mouth to keep from screaming out in pain and frustration. I gulped down tears that were on the threat of spilling out. Then I heard someone calling my name.

"MAAAAXX! Where are you?" Gazzy shouted. I forced myself to look away and crawl out of the bushes, towards Gazzy's calls.

"Max, there you are! I was getting worrie- what's wrong Max?" he asked seeing my face.

"Nothing." I said hoping that my voice wouldn't crack.

"Are you sure? You look like you're in pain. Did you get hurt in the bushes?"

"Oh yes. I've got hurt in those bushes. Those bushes lead to stuff you don't ever want to see or feel." Gazzy nodded, I guess understanding, but he didn't understand the double meaning of my words. Those bushes had led me to the sight of Fang and Ella.

*******

I stayed up writing a song about what I'd seen. I was stuck on Fang. I couldn't get over him. I had to give up this ridiculous idea that I didn't love him. It was called "Stuck On You"

I tried falling asleep afterwards, only to keep seeing the sight in my mind, over and over again. Stupid thoughts filled my head. I ended up turning on a boom box and putting on head phones and listening to the radio.

A song by Bobby Womack came on, it was called "If You Think You're Lonely" I couldn't take it. I turned the dial, and then I heard Baby face. I threw the headphones off. I threw the music box off my stand; I pulled my comforter off my bed. Threw my pillows at the wall. I was so freaking upset!

I tried to calm myself by singing to myself.

"_(Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)_

_I didn't mean it when I said I didn't love you so_

**Nope, I was never being honest with myself. What an idiot!**

_I should've held on tight, I never should've let you go_

**I should've just fought, like you said I should.**

_I didn't know nothing, I was stupid, I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

**I was being a stupid, unselfish girl. Everyone told me I was wrong to break up with Fang, but I wouldn't listen.**

_I could not fathom I would ever be without your love_

**I never thought that could happen. I'd sorta taken Fang for granted.**

_Never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

**I didn't think of the consequences when I broke up with him.**

_'Cause I didn't know you, 'cause I didn't know me_

**I didn't know us as well as I thought I did.**

_But I thought I knew everything_

**I thought I was always doing what's best. I regret it all now.**

_I never felt_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now that I don't hear your voice_

**We haven't spoken in so long!**

_Or have your touch and kiss your lips 'cause I don't have a choice_

**I miss doing that. And I hate that Ella gets to do it now.**

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to have you lying by my side_

**I just want you back Fang!**

_Right here, 'cause baby_

_(We belong together)_

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

**Fang took half of my soul with him. Cause we're soul mates. We belong together.**

_It's still so hard to believe_

**I can't believe I actually broke up with him! I'm such an idiot!**

_(Come back, come back)_

_Come back baby, please_

_(Come back, come back)_

_'Cause we belong together_

**If you were ever kind enough to come back with me, Fang please! But it's a useless hope, he's with Ella.**

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

**He was always my right wing man!**

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)_

**We used to stay up talking for hours, just enjoying each others companying.**

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_

**Nobody can ever, EVER, replace Fang.**

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together_

**We're soul mates, we belong together Fang, you and me**

_I can't sleep at night when you are on my mind_

**It's so freaking hard!**

_Bobby Womack's on the radio saying to me:_

_"If you think you're lonely now"_

_**Wait a minute this is too deep (too deep)**_

_I gotta change the station so I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break and then I hear Babyface_

**All these song are making me even sadder! It's so hard to deal with all this stupid pain!**

_I only think of you and it's breaking my heart_

**Fang, you are my world!**

_I'm trying to keep it together but I'm falling apart_

**I'm falling into pieces without you by my side!**

_I'm feeling all out of my element_

**I haven't been myself lately. I keep crying so damn much!**

_I'm throwing things, crying_

**Over all my pain that I caused myself! What could be lamer than that?!**

_Trying to figure out where the hell I went wrong_

**I thought I'd been doing the right thing! It shouldn't feel this horrible then!**

_The pain inflicted in this song ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside_

**Words can't express all the pain I'm going through!**

_I need you, need you back in my life, baby_

_(We belong together)_

**I need you Fang!**

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_It's still so hard to believe_

**I can't believe he's really gone!**

_(Come back, come back)_

_Come back baby, please_

_(Come back, come back)_

_**'Cause we belong together**_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

**Fang was my best friend. My supporter. He was my soul mate. My everything!**

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Oooooh yeah)_

**It wouldn't be the same with anyone else. I need Fang!**

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_

**Oh, baby baby, we belong together baby! (We belong together)**

_When you left I lost a part of me (Together)_

_(Oooooooh yeah)_

_It's still so hard to believe_

_(Come back, come back)_

_Come back baby, please (Oooooooh yeah)_

_(Come back, come back)_

_'Cause we belong together_

_Who else am I gon' lean on when times get rough (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna talk to me till the sun comes up (Ooooooh yeah)_

_Who's gonna take your place, there ain't nobody better (Oooooooh yeah)_

_Oh, baby baby, we belong together!_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_Ooooooh yeah_

_Ooooooh yeah  
__**We belong together"**_

I ended weakly. I stared around the mess I'd made, then got back into my bed, and tried to fall asleep. Finally, I'd tired myself with my silent tears and new song, I finally fell asleep.

*********

Monday morning, we were all packed, and set ready to go. Jeffery came to pick us up in a minivan, and sent another truck for our instruments. We all said goodbye to mom and Ella, who were crying.

We went to the recording studio, and I told everyone I'd written two new songs over the weekend.

I'd managed to add some music to my lyrics on Sunday, so now Jeffery asked me to play the songs for everyone. We were inside a little office. He sent me inside another little room with a big window and told me to put on the headphones, and play my songs, while everyone else listened outside.

I nodded, and took a piano and sung "Stuck On You" first.

Everyone watched me intently through the clear glass, and for a moment I met Fang's eyes, and he seemed joyful, but then I looked down afraid his expression might change to hatred if he realized he was looking at me, and I began playing the piano, and sung into the microphone. With the headphones on, I realized that it was just me and my lyrics me and the music.

I felt free and vulnerable. And I liked the feeling. So I sang with every emotion in my heart.

"_I heard you driving in the car  
Then in a frozen bar  
_**He was with Ella.  
**_And I claimed I didn't care for you  
_**I thought that inside my head, till I saw them kiss.  
**_But your verse got trapped inside my head  
_**But then I started hearing all his songs about me, about us, 'bout our love, and the newest, "Cold As You"  
**_Over and over again  
You played yourself to death in me  
_**It was like I wouldn't ever be able to stop hearing his voice inside my head  
**_  
__I thought I'd drop you easily  
_**Thought I'd just learned to live without him.  
**_But that was not to be  
_**Boy was I wrong!  
**_You burrowed like a summer tick  
_**I couldn't stop thinking about him!  
**_So you invade my sleep and confuse my dreams  
_**I saw this, I saw the kiss in my dreams before it happened!  
**_Turn my nights to sleepless itch  
_**I was always in horrible mood the next morning from those terrible dreams!  
**_  
__Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
_**Because I'll always love you, no matter what.  
**_I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
_**I'm tired of trying to hid and fight this feeling.  
**_Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
_**I'm always gonna love you.  
**_You've got me paralyzed  
_**That's all I can think about.  
**_  
__Holding on the telephone  
I hear your midrange moan  
You're everywhere inside my room  
_**I couldn't sleep at nights, because it felt like Fang was right there. Blaming me for breaking up with him. Screaming at me.  
**_Even when I'm alone I hear your mellow drone  
You're everywhere inside of me  
_**You're my ****EVERYTHING!  
**_  
__Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
I'm too tired to fight your rhyme  
Stuck on you 'till the end of time  
You got me trapped  
_**With all these feelings inside me. I miss you Fang. I really do.  
**_  
__I can't escape your incessant whine  
I can't escape this feeling of need when I think of you.  
When you beam it out all across the sky  
__**No I can't escape  
**__(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
_**I'm always thinking of you  
**_your insipid rhyme  
(I'm too tired to fight your rhyme)  
_**I love you God damnit! I'm tired of lying to myself.  
**_When you shoot it deep  
(stuck on you 'till the end of time)  
Straight into my mind"_

Because I was so lost in the lyrics, and the feeling of singing like this, I didn't notice I had tears running down my cheeks, until I felt one splash onto my arm. Instantly I wiped them away.

I finished and looked up to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes and jaws dropped. I started in alarm.

"What? Was it that bad? Oh, I thought it'd been alright. Well I guess its okay. It wasn't good-"

"Max, that was wonderful! Absolutely beautiful! You're voice sounded so full of emotion. It was perfect! Oh, good, good! We've got it all on tape! Wonderful Max! Wonderful!" Jeffery cried with happiness. I found myself expecting him to stand up and do a happy dance, but thankfully, he didn't.

"Max, that was great!" Nudge said happily. They were pressing a button so I could hear them inside the office.

"Max, your voice was so pretty!" Angel said smiling at me through the window. I smiled back at her thankfully.

"Okay, okay! Let's not waste time or the effect, Max, sing your other song, um, what's it called?"

"We Belong Together." I said.

Jeffery nodded. "Very well! Sing my darling, sing!"

I nodded and closed myself in again. Once again, it was just me and the music. Nothing else mattered but the meaning of this song. And the reason of it too. Fang was just standing on the other side of this glass! So I sang giving my heart out again, and ended up with the same results of praise from the rest of the flock and Jeffery.

I looked up and found Fang's eyes searching me curiously. I blushed –I don't know why- and looked away. I came out of the office, and Angel jumped into my arms. She threw her skinny little arms around my neck and said joyfully, "Max, you were great! You're songs are amazing!" I smiled down at her and thanked her. Then the rest of the day, we spent recording a few more songs. We got through about 10 today, and decided to get more done tomorrow.

Jeffery had already made reservations for us to stay at a nearby hotel. And we went there, and ordered food service, and departed to our own separate rooms. The rooms were small individual ones, but we could connect them, like open these doors, and see each other, so it was all fine.

I went into my room, full of my meal, and took a quick shower. I threw on some forget me not blue sweats, and brushed my hair and left it down so it would dry faster.

Then there was a tap at my door. I figured it was the dude from the front desk, he probably forgot to give me some keys or something. So I opened the door and was shocked to see that Fang was standing there. He was in a black t-shirt and black and gray checkered flannel pajamas pants. His hair fell around his face and his bangs began to cover his dark eyes.

"Fang?" I asked feeling incredibly stupid for not saying anything else.

"Take a walk with me, won't you?" he said, and I was surprised to hear that his tone was not angry, but curious.

"Um, okay." And we walked outside to the quiet city night. There was a nearby park around the corner from the hotel and we walked there.

"So um-" I began but Fang held up a hand.

"Let me speak." I nodded.

"Max, who were your songs about? And tell me the truth."

I gulped. "You." I whispered. But I was sure he heard me loud and clear.

He nodded. And kept walking. Then- "And why did you break up with me. And again, tell me the _truth_."

This was the moment of truth. This was my chance to tell Fang everything, and hope he'd understand. This time, I'd give him the option, and he could choose if he wanted me or Ella. I wouldn't make the choice for him ever again.

"I found out, that Ella liked you. I heard her and Angel talking. Angel was upset at Ella, and I heard Ella say she knew nothing would ever happen because I was there. So I decided that she didn't need to go through another heart break. And I also realized that maybe you could like Ella too. I thought that Ella would be better for you. Because, well, she was normal. And she didn't have the whole weight of the world on her shoulders. I didn't want you to be forced to live with me and my dangerous life. So I decided that you'd be too kind to actually break up with me. So I did myself." I took a deep breath, and found Fang staring at me intently. We came to a stop at a bench and sat down. I turned towards Fang to say the rest, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Fang, I never stopped loving you. I said those lies so that Ella would go out with you. Cause I wanted you two to be happy together. I knew she'd never do it if I still loved you, so I said I never did. I came up with all this crap about me just being used to you, but none of it was true. I always loved you and I always will. And then, you and Ella started going out. It hurt. It hurt so much. I'd cry myself to sleep. And I tried to distract myself, become a better person, by cooking with my mom and such, but I found that nothing could distract me from the pain. And then that day, you said I was cold, and that nothing had ever mattered to me. That I'd never truly loved you. You don't know how much I wanted to tell you the truth; you don't know how much it hurt me when you used that hatred in your tone towards me! And then, I saw you and Ella kissing at the frozen bar, it shattered my heart to see you were actually moving on! So I wrote those two songs. I couldn't sleep that night. I made a mess in my room, throwing things. Fang I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you, but please try to understand I just wanted you to be happy. I thought I was doing what was best. I knew I was being to unselfish, by letting Ella have the path clear without a single fight, everyone told me, but I couldn't bring myself to fight with my sister, especially cause I knew she'd be better for you. Fang I need you to understand me. I need you to understand that I love you, and I always will, but if you to be with Ella, I'll understand. I know I've done a stupid thing, and I'm very sorry. I wouldn't blame you if you chose Ella." I said looking down at the end, too ashamed to keeping looking at him in the eye.

"Yes, you're right; it was a very stupid thing. Maybe you should've let me make the choice. But I guess I understand you. You thought someone was better than you, and you just wanted what's best for me." I nodded, grateful that he understood.

"But, you were wrong."

I looked up at him startled and confused.

"Max, I don't want Ella!" he said shaking his incredulously. "I was never interested in her; I only went out with her because she said that you didn't love me, and that you wanted me and her to go out. I did it because I felt sorry for her cause she'd just gone through a break up, and I did it because you wanted it to be done. I am so pathetically in love with you, I did what you wanted, even if it meant going out with someone I didn't love. Max, I can only love you. You're my soul mate. Without you, nothing else matters. I just need you in my life."

"Oh Fang!" I said tears spilling out my eyes. Joy and hope flowing through my body.

"Ella and I broke up. I guess you didn't see the end of the kiss. The only reason we kissed and tried to make it so deep was because we tried to see if anything would "click". But after the kiss, there was no doubt about it, Ella and I weren't meant to be. We both felt it at the end of the kiss. We broke up, and said it was not gonna work out. Max, I choose you."

My heart swelled, and all the pieces found themselves and put themselves back together. I smiled a real smile, and warmth ran through my body. I flung my arms around Fang and hugged him. He hugged me back, and I was horrified to find myself crying into his chest. Fang pulled back and held me at arm's length to look at me and say, "Why are you crying?" concern in his tone.

"Nothing. Just being stupid." I said wiping away my tears. I smiled at him and went back into his arms. I felt so happy to see that finally, after all this pain, we were gonna be okay. We were getting back together. And all was understood. I ended up falling asleep in Fang's arms in that bench, and woke up to find him smiling down at me.

*********

_I've learned a lot. Fang and Ella weren't meant to be. And I was wrong to even try to suggest that. I've been stupid for trying to believe that I could live life without Fang, and that he'd be happy without me. The truth is, happiness is where ever the other is._

_But I don't totally regret breaking up with him, because we've all learned a lot out of this experience. Ella was out of doubt about what would've happened. And I've learned my lesson. And Fang and I now truly know how much we mean to each other. _

_Also, I've grown as a person. I've become stronger, and learn to value my friends and love much more. I've learned to never take anything for granted, and I've learned that I have a lot more potentioal than I believed. I've learned how to cook a little, and I've learned how to play guitar._

_We've all learned so much out of this, but the most important thing Fang and I've learned is, that we belong together, no matter what._

_**__*****__**_

"Hey everyone! I'm proud to say that Max and I are back together! Here's a song I wrote just for her!" I smiled widely at Fang, as he began to sing. One week later, we were up on stage again, and Fang had written a song for me, to declare that we were back together again.

**Fang's POV**

"_Best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
_**We'd been fighting a lot, well, whenever spoke, during the break up.  
**_Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying......  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core...  
I finally understood all the pain Max was going through._**We were back together, and it'd be like I would fall in love with Max all over again.  
**_Over again  
_**Like a fresh new start, after Ella.  
**_Don't make me change my mind  
_**She finally let me make the choice!  
**_Or I won't live to see another day  
_**I couldn't stand not being with Max, all that time.  
**_I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
_**No one else can even begin to compare with Maximum Ride.  
**_  
__This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
_**I never thought I could become so retreated. I retreated to myself, falling to pieces over the pain and loss.  
**_You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
_**I always loved Max, and I always will.  
**_  
__Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
_**I'll fall in love all over again with Max.  
**_Over again  
_**I could do this a million times.  
**_Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
_**I just wanted to be with Max. I didn't even like Ella like that!  
**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
_**It was hard to live through those days, without Max, because no one else could be like her. I missed her.  
**_  
__So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
_**And never Ever give me up again!**_  
__And hold onto your words  
_**And always let me make the choice!  
**_'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep  
_**Because I'll be dreaming of you.  
**_  
__Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
_**I don't want nobody else. I just need you Max. Because no one else can be like you. And I need you to survive. I need you in my life. You're my soul mate. You're my everything.  
**_  
__**Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find"**_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Max flung into my arms as I finished the song, and we shared our first real kiss, because tonight is the night that I'll fall for Max over again.

* * *

**_SO I LIKE THE LAST SONG, N HOW THE CHAPTER ENDED, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT, N I MUST SAY, THAT I AM A TOTAL FAX SUPPORTER, SO I WOULDT HAVE BEEN HBLE TO MAKE THEM BREAK UP FOREVER! _**

**_NOW PLEASE REVIEW N FOR PPL WHO THINK THIS WUZ JUS A WASTE OF TIME BCUZ THEY OT BACK TOGETHER, I WANT TO SAY TAHT I THINK THEY LEARNED ALOT OF THEMSELVES, AND THAT THIS WAS A GREAT EXPERIENCE FOR THEM, N I THINK IT HAS MADE MAX'S N FANG'S RELATIONSHIP I JUST LOVE THE SONGS I USED IN HERE!_**

**_NOW WAT ELSE,?OH YES, PLEASE REVIEW! FLAMES R ACCPETED, SUGGETIONS R LOVED!_**

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY!_**

PLEASE ADD THE MYSPACE FANSITE! SHOW YOU'RE A TRUE MAXIMUM RIDE FAN!

**_(myspace dot com/maxmimumridenumber1fansite)_**

**_PEACE OUT!_**

**_JZAZY_**


End file.
